Chasing the Storm
by KMD88
Summary: Hayden Waltham studied Norse Mythology her entire life. After the events that took place in New Mexico she was recruited to join S.H.I.E.L.D. where her knowledge would be put to use...on Asgard. She was to report everything she could learn about the people, the culture and the kings to Fury. But, as luck would have it some people weren't so keen on her being there. Loki/OC
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. So, be gentle. Haha. Comments are appreciated :) Also, just giving a heads up. This is something I'm doing in my spare time. I don't go through and edit it heavily, just a quick proof read and leave it at that so some things may be grammatically incorrect and while I apologize for that it's really not on a high to do list. Like I said. I just write this for fun when I can. (:  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

When I woke I was tangled in the sheets, slick with cold sweat and the bedroom window was open. Rubbing my eyes I kicked off the sheets, scowling to myself and getting out of bed to shut the window tight. I could have sworn that I locked it before bed. But, with the way things had suddenly been snowballing my way it wouldn't be a surprise to learn that I was slowly losing my mind.

Putting my palm to my mouth I yawned loudly. My faithful companion—and the only man in my life—Sully the red-golden retriever lifted his bulky head from the bed and glared. I ignored him and reached out to close the window, the cold biting at my hand. I couldn't wait for winter to be over. Growing up and living in Southern California my entire life had not prepared me for the long, brisk winters of New York City.

Double checking to lock the window I turned around and made sure nothing was out of place. Everything seemed in order, and the wind hadn't knocked or shifted any of the papers off of my desk so at least I'd be able to sleep knowing everything was as it should be. Wrapping my arms around my body I rushed back to the warmth of my bed and pulled the thick comforters over my head. Sully shifted along with the blankets, grunting in annoyance as he wiggled around trying to get comfortable once again. Underneath I smiled at the overly spoiled dog.

Yawning once more I reached out from underneath to pet his large head and soon let sleep claim me. When the sound of my alarm sprang to live I was instantly on my feet, eyes wide open and staring in disbelief at the open window. Grumbling, I walked to the window, slamming it shut and locking it once more. For extra measures I pulled and pushed on it making sure it was really locked. Once satisfied I did another sweep around the room, annoyed that this was the third night in the past month the window opened on its own, and decided that it was time to get a lock. When nothing was amiss I left the bedroom to see Sully sleeping on the couch, his body twisted and feet in the air as he snored loudly with his tongue flopping out. The moment my feet touched the linoleum of the kitchen he was at my side, sitting down with an expectant face.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating the way you eat," I muttered walking around the fridge and filling his dish with food. The moment the bowl hit the ground he was chowing down.

Rolling my eyes I returned to the kitchen counter and started to prepare a pot of coffee. Setting the timer and pulling out the creamer I set about to making some toast before looking to the clock and realizing I still had to shower. Great, just what I needed my first day late on the job. I guess I'd just have to skip breakfast or at least pick something up on the way.

My stomach growled at me, not at all happy by that choice, and I quickly hoped in the steaming shower. The hot water trickling down my skin felt amazing that the last thing I wanted to do was step out into the cold. After a few small pep talks to myself I braced myself for the cold and turned off the water. Faster than ever I dried myself off and set to getting dressed in my finest dress suit. It was a gift from my dad who was proud of his daughter's new job.

Unfortunately, it wasn't for the kind of job he thought it was. I told him I'd been offered a teaching job at the University in New York. It explained the move from home and wasn't exactly something he'd go snooping around to find out if it were true or not. In reality my new job was far from a teaching job.

For over six years I'd been going to school to study Norse Mythology—in which I hoped I could teach one day—when I was approached my a man named Phil Coulson. He said that with the recent events that had taken place in New Mexico that someone with my set of skills would be a great asset to his division. When he refused to tell me anything else I ended up denying his offer explaining that I'd need more information concerning a job that involved moving to the other side of the country.

A little over a year later he returned again, this time different than the last. I couldn't explain it but looking into his eyes you could just see that something had happened that forever changed him. He explained about the attacks in New York, and the Avenger's initiative. I listened intently, remembering the horror on the news as what was called an alien invasion took place.

After that the entire world changed. No one was the same. When Coulson insisted that my set of skills could help them better understand what was going on who was I to refuse? I accepted his offer and soon learned of something that I didn't even know to be possible. They called themselves S.H.I.E.L.D.: Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate.

And they wanted me to be a part of that. I was moved to New York, told to lie to my family and friends and have my entire life shifted upside down. After several long, excruciating months of gun training, combat training, linguistics training—so much training that my head felt as though it was going to explode—I was finally able to go into the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. with a title and everything. I was the Norse Mythology consultant; something in which I was very proud of.

Staring at myself in the mirror, and straightening my pencil skirt I sighed heavily. Sully crawled up onto the bed and stared at my reflection. I smiled at him and asked, "So, what do you think?" He yawned and laid down his fat head. I turned around to face him and shook my head. "Thank you. That means a lot."

My eyes flickered to the clock and almost every string of curse words flew from between my lips. Grabbing for my purse I ran out the door and shouted to Sully, "Wish me luck," adding just before I locked the door, "and don't get into any of the food other than what's in your dish."

* * *

"Miss—" the receptionist looked down at the stack of papers in front of her and scanned it for a few moments before looking up with a plastic smile, "Waltham." I nodded, forcing a smile and suddenly grateful that I didn't have time to eat. I felt like I was going to throw up. She looked me up and down a couple of times before handing me a badge and a nametag that clipped to the inside of my jacket.

Inhaling deeply I took both from her and the smile on my face was far from forced. Slipping both badge and tag on the inside of my blazer I listened intently on her directions about where to go. Memorizing every single thing she said I briskly thanked her and made my way to the third elevator closest to the giant fern. Once inside I pressed basement floor 6 and watched as the doors closed, finally exhaling once I was alone.

The building that S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters resided in was not at all what I expected. It sat among a bunch of average buildings in New York depicting as a News/TV station. People who worked on the upper floors did indeed work for a new/tv station but those below were Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. After a series of fingerprint, eye and even hair follicle tests you were finally lead to the main entrance of S.H.I.E.L.D. which looked and appeared to be like any other building entrance.

At the front sat a fake-smiled receptionist with a headset around her neat bun and her manicured fingers clacking away at a computer. Several men and women dressed in sharp suits walked with briefcases talking amongst themselves as they rushed to and fro to wherever it was that they were going. Nothing—other than the fact that the entire operation was underground—depicted that it was a secret government facility.

Eagerly, I stepped forward and was instantly greeted by Agent Phil Coulson. He was a nice, older man—probably in his mid-40's with a balding head of hair and kind green eyes. He was about average height for a man—around 5'9—and just a couple inches taller than I was while wearing heels. He was very professional, greeting me with a firm handshake and instantly placing his hands behind his back.

"I'm glad you agreed to join us, Miss Hayden Waltham." He smiled slyly. "Or, should I say Agent Hayden Waltham."

I grinned at the title. It was the first time anyone had called me agent. But, starting today I was no longer in training. I was indeed an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

He gestured forward with his hand, swooping it across the giant Eagle emblem painted on the floor. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. we are very excited to have an expert on Norse Mythology join us." He began to walk forward and I obediently followed after telling myself to keep calm. "Now, if you'll follow me I will introduce you to Thor and we can get started on—"

I stopped in my tracks. "Thor?"

Coulson eyed me for a few moments before slowly nodding. "Is there a problem?"

"No!" I practically shouted. A few onlookers looked our way and I could feel the heat rise to my face. Blushing wildly I cleared my throat and quietly added, "no, not a problem at all. I just—Thor—like the God of Thunder, Thor?" Again Coulson nodded and I felt as though I was about to swoon or faint or…something.

Coulson reached out to grab for me, steadying me so that I didn't fall and asked the receptionist at the desk to get me a drink of water. I waved his request away and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready for that. I've been learning about these things for quite literally my enter life. I never thought I'd actually—" I smiled awkwardly and looked him dead in the face, "it's like reading a book and finally getting to meet one of the characters."

"I can assure he's as real as you and I are," he shrugged and lightly added, "but he is indeed quite the character. Besides, it's only fitting that you get to meet him. After all, you'll be spending a lot of time with him in Asgard."

Perhaps the drink of water—or even something stronger—wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

**PS: Jessica this story isn't about you.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Remember when you were a child and you stood in line eagerly awaiting to get your picture taken with Santa? And, each second that passed by was longer than the next? But, finally it was your chance and you sat in gleeful awe. Meeting Thor was exactly like that moment—tenfold.

Agent Coulson and I sat in a plain room. The walls were bare, painted a bright white with fluorescent lights flickering above. A large, blue couch sat firmly against the wall and a green, plotted plant stood beside it. Never had I felt so uncomfortable and yet so excited at the same time.

Hours—which really were only minutes—passed by when suddenly the door opened. Quick to my feet I stood, trying to keep my smile professional. My muscles ached and I knew I looked like a crazed sociopath.

To my slight disappointment it wasn't Thor who entered but Director Fury. He was tall, wide and built like the fighting machine that he was. His head was cleanly shaven, and his circle beard was neatly trimmed. The black, leather trench coat he wore flapped behind his booted feet as he stepped inside, the door slamming closed behind him. Everything from the way he stood with his hands behind his back to the eyepatch he wore over his left eye was intimidating.

During my training for S.H.I.E.L.D. I did my best to research what I could, especially about Director Fury. Unfortunately I couldn't find much, which was extremely disappointing. But, from what I did find was almost impossible to believe—as if alien attacks and men turning into raging green monsters were far from fairytales—was that Nick Fury started S.H.I.E.L.D. in World War II. That made Nick Fury at least 90-years-old. After doing a little more digging I managed to find out that he was injected with an anti-aging serum, a serum that was infused with the supersolider serum that created Steve Roger's Captain America. After that, there wasn't much more I could find out about Director Fury. Staring at him now, I knew why.

Doing my best to not frown that it wasn't Thor who had entered the room I stepped forward and extended my hand to greet him. With his one good eye he stared at my open palm, both hands still firmly placed at his back. Swallowing, I looked to Coulson who slightly pushed out his lips and shook his head. The heat rushed to my cheeks as I quickly withdrew my hand to my side.

"Director Fury, it's a pleasure to meet you," I professionally stated, smile firmly in place.

He looked me up and down before turning to Agent Coulson. "_This_ is the Norse Mythology Consultant?" I tried not to look hurt, but it was clear that he wasn't impressed, and that stung.

Agent Coulson nodded. "Agent Waltham," he corrected and I couldn't help but smile at him in gratitude. "She's been studying Norse Mythology since she could read, even gave several lectures before graduating high school and had her first paper published at the age of twelve." He shrugged and added, "I assure you she is the best, sir."

Fury gave me another once over. "Are you sure you can handle the implications of this mission?"

Without hesitation I nodded. "Norse Mythology has always been a big part of my life, sir." Sure I felt sick to my stomach and my palms were ridiculously sweaty and I could have easily passed out but I knew if I didn't take this chance I'd forever regret it.

Fury smirked—at least I think it was a smirk. His lips definitely tugged upwards—and I quickly looked to Coulson who nodded at me in return. Good, approval. For a second there I thought I was going to be sent packing back home to Southern California ashamed and sad.

"So, let's discuss what we here at S.H.I.E.L.D. expects of you. We've been given permission by Thor that one of our own can go to Asgard to learn from the hoof sort of speak. With these new alien races and threats we didn't even know existed we have a great opportunity at hand here."

Fury discussed what was expected of me while on Asgard. I was thrilled at the aspects before me. This was more exciting than when I traveled abroad for two years in Scandinavia and a year in Iceland. This was uncharted area for the mortal realm and I was the first known person to travel there. The excitement was too much.

And as if I wasn't being blessed enough as it was none other than Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, God of Thunder, walked into the room. Never before had I been so starstruck. This was the babbled God I grew up learning all that I could about who no one even knew existed up until somewhat recently. Even in current media and news it was still hard to process his existence.

Yet there he stood. The drawings in the books I grew up with did him no justice. He was depicted as tall, strong and most notably his golden locks of hair. The descriptions were almost offensive to the being standing before me.

Thor wasn't just tall. He was _tall. _He easily stood at 6'6, 6'7 at the least. I barely even came up to his chest and I was in heels. He wasn't just _strong _in appearance; he was built like ten brick houses. Muscles rippled through his armor, his bare arms not even flexed were bigger than my head. And his hair was not just _golden_ it was the shade of liquid gold melted down just to descend upon his head.

What the books failed to mention and the media failed to portray were the deep blue of his transfixing eyes. I've seen some beautiful eyes in my travels but never had I felt compelled to just stare. And, that's all I could do—stare.

Thor beamed as he approached Agent Coulson, slapping him jauntily on the back. "Son of Coul," he shouted as Coulson gasped for air. "It is so good to see you my friend," he continued, oblivious to Coulson struggling to regain his composure.

"And you too," he breathed, straightening his disheveled tie. "Thor, I'd like for you to meet Agent Waltham," he said gesturing toward me. "She will be the one studying Asgard for awhile."

"Ah," grinned Thor reaching out to grab my hand. I instantly froze at his touch as he brought my hand up and slightly bowed. I couldn't help but giggle as my cheeks began to flush. "An honor my lady."

Fury rolled his eyes. "I'm needed elsewhere. Coulson I'm sure you can handle it from here," he said and turned to leave without offering anyone else a goodbye.

Not that it mattered. I was completely transfixed. Thor let go of my hand—and I held my disappointment as well as I could—as he turned to Agent Coulson and widened his smile even more than before. "Tell me friend, when does this begin because I would like to make a visit if I could?"

Coulson nodded and folded his hands in front of himself. "No worries, I know it's been a while since you've been to Earth. So long as we have Agent Waltham in Asgard by tomorrow morning feel free to enjoy yourself."

Thor reached forward and clasped Agent Coulson's shoulder with one hand and used the other to clasp his forearm. "Until next time my friend," he said before turning to me and bowing once more, "I look forward to getting to know you."

"Likewise," I whispered trying to keep myself from blushing even more than I already was.

Agent Coulson and I watched as Thor left the room leaving the two of us in an awkward silence. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Well, shall we send someone to collect your things?"

* * *

I sat in silence, staring at my reflection in the mirror. My long, brown hair was tied into a neat bun atop my head. The green of my eyes were dull, the dark bags that had slowly been appearing over the last couple of months were increasingly noticeable without any make-up. My lips were pale, and I could see the skin flaking where I had been constantly chewing.

There was no denying it. I was the definition of haggard of at that very moment.

Groaning, I slipped on my robe. The cotton was soft against my skin and the warmth of Sully laying on it moments before was still there. I snuggled against it as I walked into the kitchen, the fat dog chasing after me. Shaking my head at him I told him he had enough food for the day. He tilted his head to the side as though he didn't understand the meaning of no food. Laughing, I reached down to pet his bulky head. He quickly moved away, licked at my hand and walked to his empty food dish.

Giving in too easily, I gave him a small bowl and watched as he gobbled it up in mere seconds. It was no wonder he was starting to get so pudgy. Realizing now that he had eaten before bed I better take him out to the bathroom unless I wanted to accidentally walk in something in the middle of the night. Which I did not.

Bracing the cold New York winter I took Sully outside so he could do his business. Since he refused to go if I watched him I turned my attention to the sky. It was black save a few stars that were bold enough to shine through the constant city lights. I wondered if while I was in Asgard if I'd be able to see the same stars. Or, would they be different? Would the moon be the same? Or would their days be different than ours?

There were so many questions I had, and so many things I'd soon learn. I wasn't sure if I was actually prepared for it or not, despite what I had told Fury earlier that day. My entire life I had studied Norse Mythology. My Father was a history teacher at the local community college and my mother taught Mythology at a private school. Instead of reading about Princesses that waited for their Princes I learned about Gods who fought viciously against one another, and men who had their hearts ripped out for breaking the hearts of vindictive Goddesses.

But, as much as world history fascinated me and as much as I enjoyed learning about other culture's and their ancient beliefs it was Norse Mythology that stuck out to me the most. At the age of twelve I had my first paper published on the effects of Norse Mythology in today's media. It was well-received for the most part and encouraged me to continue with my research and study. I always planned on teaching, like my parents, so when I started taking college classes for it the lie that I had moved to New York to take a teaching job was easy for them to believe. How little they really knew.

I scoffed. How little I really knew. This wasn't just a field trip for a day at school. I was going alone—thankfully Sully was allowed to accompany me but still, alone—to a world that no one even knew existed until the events that took place in New Mexico a couple of years ago. And, even though it was pretty top secret and didn't get out into the public until the alien attacks in New York. That was harder to cover up and the excuse military training wasn't exactly viable for that one.

So, the truth came out. The public cried for something to be done. And, S.H.I.E.L.D. stepped in. And, that was where I came in. Out of every single person to have studied Norse Mythology was I really the right person for it? Sure, I knew a lot but I was starting to feel like it was trivia information I knew. Like, if I were to go on Jeopardy: Norse Mythology edition I could easily win. But, to be the most qualified person out there—it seemed highly unlikely.

Sully barked, breaking me from my thoughts and sat at my feet. I smiled at him and gestured with my head that we go back inside. He jumped up and followed me at my heels as we entered. Closing the door and locking it tight behind me I turned off all the lights leading to my bedroom. As I began to strip myself of my robe I groaned in frustration as a light breeze tickled my bare skin.

That damn window!

Annoyed, I strode over and shut it tight, twisting the lock several times. What was up with this thing? Scratching at the base of my bun I circled the room a couple of times making sure no important papers were scattered from the wind. Certain that everything was as it should be I sighed and looked to the window one more. Before I left I had to make sure to tell my landlord and have him glue that window shut. The last thing I'd want is for it to blow open while I was gone and stay open until I came back. Who knew what the state of my home would look like then.

Yawning loudly I turned off the light to my bedroom and fumbled around the dark until my knee hit the edge of the bed. Sully snorted at the sudden movement and grunted as he started to get comfortable. I crawled over him and pushed myself up against the wall, pulling the blankets all the up to my neck. Tomorrow was a big day and I wanted to try and get as much sleep as I could.

"Good night Sully," I muttered. He snorted and laid his head on my legs.

I smiled to myself and started to dream about what it would be like in Asgard. My dreams didn't do the reality of it justice.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy what you've read so far. Please feel free to review and comment :D I won't say no to that! **

* * *

**vicvic221:** Thank yoooou! And, I always have something tricky up my sleeve. And, I look forward to Jessica being a hussy :D Thanks for the shoutout by the way! 3

**mydarkestway: **Yes, I love Phil and couldn't keep him killed off. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Whedon is bringing him back to life. And, thank you.**  
**

**Usedmemories: **Thank you so much!**  
**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Asgard, one of the nine-worlds and home to the Gods of Norse Mythology was something I believed to be fiction; a realm for the Gods like Mount Olympus in Greece. Everything I knew about it I had learned from books. It shouldn't have come to a surprise to learn that what I knew of Asgard was close to the reality of it all. Those books weren't just fairytales and grim stories told of legends past. Most of them contained truths that were written by Odin Borson himself.

According to Norse legend in the beginning there was naught anything at all. As time went on two worlds came into existence on opposite sides of the empty void called the Ginnungagap. There was Niflheim a world of mist and clouds. It was a realm of cold and ice with nine frozen rivers and in the middle sat a "bubbling boiling spring" by the name of Hyergelmir. It was said that Hyergelmir was the source of all cold rivers that flowed and said to be the source of the eleven rivers.

On the opposite side of the void birthed Muspelheim which was with rivers of fire. It was in sense what one could call Hell. The hot air from the south reached the cold of the north and carved out of the ice the frost giant Ymir who became known as the father of all the giants.

As silly as it was legend stated that Ymir's cow, Auðumbla licked the ice and out of the ice formed the first Asgardian, Buri. Buri had a son named Borr. Borr married the giantess Bestla and the two of them had three sons who became known as the Æsir. These sons were Odin, Vili and Ve. Together the brothers killed Ymir and the giant's blood created a sea. They raised his body from the sea and created what we call Earth, Midgard. Midgard was placed in between Niflheim and Muspelheim where they used Ymir's bones to create the mountains and his hair to create the trees. They then raised Ymir's skull on four pillars to create the heavens. Inside the skull was fire from Muspelheim and that fire created the moon, the stars and the sun. When Midgard was finished, Odin and his brothers made a home for themselves above it and called their home Asgard.

Between the two realms they stretched a rainbow-like bridge and called it the Bifröst. Odin banned humans from ever entering upon the Bifröst and he and his brothers made it so no human could ever use it. So, how did Thor bring me to Asgard? The cave of Time. Yes, that is what it was called. The cave of time was a mythical cave hidden in the deep hills of Nova Scotia. If one did not know what they searched for they would never have found it.

Deep inside the cave there was a shift along the wall. Again, if you didn't know what you were looking for you would have walked right past it. It appeared as though there were water moving along the wall, like a pond moving along the currents of the wind. My fingers glided along its surface and strange enough all I could feel was a light breeze beneath my fingertips.

"Are you prepared to see what vast wonders lie beyond?" Thor asked holding onto my luggage as though I had packed nothing inside the six suitcases at all.

Holding tight onto Sully's leash I looked down at the red-golden retriever. He lifted his large head up and stared at me with his brown eyes. Even he knew there was no turning back. Afraid words would fail me I nodded, keeping my gaze fixated on Sully.

Thor walked through first, disappearing into the liquid-like wall with ease. I stood there for a couple of moments contemplating the giant leap I was about to take. The fear of failure washed over me. What if I really wasn't the right person to do this? What if I failed S.H.I.E.L.D. and ultimately myself? What if—

No, Hayden. This isn't something you can back out of. You were raised for this, meant for this. Just walk through and you'll be in Asgard. You'll see everything you read about in books, and learn things that no book could ever teach you. What more could you want?

I remained still.

Anytime now…

Still, I refused to budge.

Inhaling deeply I stared at the wall wondering if it was too late to turn back. No one told me that I absolutely had to do this. Sure it was what I was hired for but people quit their jobs all the time. I could easily head back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and apologize to Agent Coulson for the mistake that we both made and go back to my quiet life in Southern California. I could continue schooling and become a teacher like I've always wanted. Maybe meet a nice boy, marry and have a kid or two. And that kid could be the first person to walk upon Asgard land.

Sounded like a plan to me.

Until suddenly Sully lifted his head and titled it to the side. His ears perked up and I could feel my eyes widen. I knew that look. That was not a good look. That was an I-found-a-squirrel-I'm-going-to-go-chase-it look. Just as I expected Sully took off, my hand still clutched around his leash yanked along with him. He jumped through the wall, pulling me with until we both awkwardly landed on solid ground.

"Dumb dog," I muttered to myself as I pushed myself up into a standing position. Grumbling, I reached down to pick up Sully's leash when I noticed that beneath my fingers the ground rushed by like water under glass but instead of water it was…rainbow-like colors. Yet, crashing below was an ocean that dropped off of the end of cliff into a darkened void which made what I stood on a bridge.

I straightened and looked around with my mouth wide open. The Bifröst. I was standing on the Bifröst. Swallowing hard, I turned around to see that behind me was a large, round building that spun, the rainbow-like water of the Bifröst rushing towards it. Standing at its entrance was a man dressed in gold armor and a ridiculous gold helmet with large horns protruding from the top. He did not look like someone you would want to approach with casual conversation.

Grimacing I turned to where the bridge lead only to let my mouth hang wider than before. Before me stood a large city with many unusual buildings. In the center of them all towered a curved structure piled high of bent steel forming a teepee-like shape. Shining behind the odd city were two large moons—or perhaps they were planets. I reminded myself to ask Thor later—that sat high in a sky of pale pinks and dark blues that melted together. It was the most beautiful, exotic place I'd ever laid eyes on. Something pulled from a myth.

Thor waited for me at the end of the bridge, his smile wide as I took everything in. He said nothing. The sparkle in his eyes was enough. He knew I was in complete and utter awe. And, who wouldn't be? Asgard was too beautiful to describe, too architecturally advance to explain, too unreal to believe.

While we walked in silence—mostly because I couldn't form any words—we approached the odd building that sat in the middle of the city. Three large men and a woman stood as though they were waiting for us. They smiled as Thor advanced, picking up his speed. He set my things down and hugged the four of them, laughing.

"My friends. It has been far too long. You must regale me with your tales at the banquet tonight," he insisted pulling apart from them with a wide smile upon his handsome face. "And, my brother? Where might he be?" Their faces fell. "He has not left Asgard has he?"

"No," said the woman, her voice just as strong as she looked. "He stays still but he does not wish to see you upon your return. He sulks."

Thor frowned. The large, red-haired/bearded man clasped his friend firmly on the shoulder. "Do not worry of Loki and his crying. You are back and we shall feast!"

"Is that all you ever think about?" droned the blond turning his attention upon me, "especially when such a beauty lies before us." He bowed. "Forgive the rudeness of these ruffians. I am Fandral, the poised one of The Warriors Three."

"And I," gruffed the large red-haired man, "am Volstagg. The hearty one of The Warriors Three."

I smiled and nodded my head as I turned to the quiet, Asian man. He had not said one word since our approach and I thought that perhaps he would not say anything at all. Instead, he bowed very slightly and said, "Hogun."

The woman that stood next to him rolled her eyes and offered me a small smile. "I am Lady Sif. You are the Midgardian who will be staying with us awhile I presume?" Uncertain of what to even really say—though a simple yes would have sufficed—I nodded. "Welcome to Asgard. And, what may we call you?"

"Agent. Um, Agent Hayden Waltham." All five eyes—even the eyes of Sully—stared at me. I cleared my throat and quietly added, "Just call me Hayden."

"Hayden it is," said Sif with a stiff nod. She turned from me to Thor and widened her smile. "We will see you at the welcoming banquet."

The small greeting party split apart, following Sif past us to the large golden dome at the end of the Bifröst. Fandral turned one last time to Thor and I offering a slight bow and cunning smile earning a snappy command from Lady Sif. He quickened his pace and the three of them exchanged a few words with the man at the entrance of the spinning dome.

Before I could see anything else Thor grabbed my attention by picking up my baggage and smiling down at me. "Shall I take you to your accommodations?"

* * *

My first day in Asgard was not exactly what I had expected. Well, truth be told I didn't know what to expect but that certainly wasn't something that had crossed my mind. After being settled into my room—which was a large circular area with a bed shaped like an oval made of a translucent star-like material—I set about to walking around.

No one paid much heed to me and I had figured that Thor, or someone at least, had mentioned my arrival. No one was curious about the Midgardian girl which I guess didn't surprise me much. These people had been alive for hundreds upon hundreds of years. I was nothing knew to them. It was I who was the curious one.

And, in my curiosity I found myself upon a room with doors wide open and the familiar smell of the most beloved place I knew; a library. With a smile small I entered upon the large area filled to the top with books. Everywhere they laid, stacked high in piles, tossed aside on tables, lined along shelves just waiting to be picked up and read. Eagerly, I stepped inside rushing to the closest book I could get my hands on when the doors behind me closed shut.

Startled, I spun around clutching at my chest to see that no one was there. "Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing through the expansive, quiet area. When no one answered I slowly turned around to reach for the book when it slipped through my fingers and flew across the room. "Hello?" I cried out again, this time much less brave than the first time. "Is anyone there? This isn't funny."

As if it to mock me several books came crashing down around me. I screamed and covered my head with my arms, running from the falling books to the door. My fingers reached around the cold metal, pulling with all my might only for it to remain closed. Frustrated, I tried again and again. The books around me kept falling and a few of them opened up, their bindings flapping open and closed like creatures trying to bite at me.

Again, I screamed as I started to run from them only for a few more in front of me to spring to life and dance around me. They continued to circle me as I panicked and twirled around as though that would make them stop. My heart beat against my chest, and the tears began to fall before I could stop them. The moment that the first tear ran down my chin and fell to the ground every book that floated around the room dropped along with it.

An eerie silence took over as I stood in the middle of the vast mess. My heart began to slow, as did my breathing with it as I carefully looked around to see if anyone was there. Coming upon a full circle I stifled a scream at the smiling face before me.

I didn't need an introduction to know who it was standing before me. The God of Mischief, Madness and Evil. The Prince of Pranks. Call him what you will but it was none other than Loki Laufeyson leering down upon me.

He was just as the books described him. Tall—taller than Thor but only by an inch or two—and thin with well-defined muscles but nothing like what other Asgardian Men looked like. His hair was jet black and greased back so that it hung barely just above his narrow shoulders. His eyes were a dark green, that matched the folds of robes he wore and his smile was far from kind.

There were many legends I had learned about Loki and he was an interesting character. Taken as a trophy as war against the Frost Giants by Odin, Loki was adopted and raised as his own in hopes that Odin could one day unite Jǫtunheimr and Asgard. Only Loki found out the truth of his being and turned from his family. It was one of the many things that lead to the events that took place in New York. That and he was just plain insane to begin with.

He was a prankster and sought fit to do as he pleased. When he wasn't busy trying to destroy worlds or taken over them as his own he was finding joys in childish pranks and stirring up trouble for others. Often he would disguise himself into anything from a snake to an elderly woman to his most favorable form of a large wolf. There was nothing about his tales that showed he was worthy of any redemption. And, his way of welcoming me to Asgard by throwing books at me only strengthened what prenotions I had about him.

"I didn't care for that," I muttered turning away from him and walking toward the now open doors.

Loki said nothing to me, not even a petty jab or snide remark. Instead, he watched me leave the same sadistic smile upon his malicious face. I walked outside the library feeling suddenly sick. The panic had come out of no where that I was lucky my heart didn't explode.

All I wanted was to get away and go to my room. I wanted the night to be over and to just start anew. Perhaps coming to Asgard really was a mistake. It already was off to a horrible start. No one noticed I was there and those who did take interest in my arrival on Asgard decided to torture me instead. Granted, from what I had read in my books and the destruction upon New York it was quite obvious that Loki could have done far worse to me. But, still—it wasn't any way to treat a guest.

Flustered, I walked with my head down bumping into someone. Quickly I looked up to apologize to see one of The Warriors Three staring down at me. I scanned my memory of what he had said his name was. The quiet one…oh yes, Hogun.

"I am so sorry," I muttered trying my best to push the heat from rising up my face.

He looked at me for a moment and the frown he wore since my meeting with him deepened. When it didn't look like he was going to speak I apologized once more and walked around him stopping as his voice sounded. "Something troubles you milady?" I gave him a quick glance, unsure if I had actually heard what he had said. "Tears stain upon your pale complexion."

"I—" there was no use in trying to keep my face from flushing now. "I just had a run in with Loki."

"Ah," nodded Hogun and we stood in an awkward silence. I fumbled uneasily with the fabrics of my sweater wondering if I should explain what happened when he spoke again, "Loki grows reckless as of late. He is all but powerless since he wrought havoc upon Midgard." I titled my head, encouraging Hogun to go on. "Odin—rest his soul in Valhalla—had taken away most of Loki's powers save but a few tricks until he has learned to redeem himself as an Asgardian God. He does not take kindly to the test and as you can see has a long way to go if he wishes to obtain his powers once more."

"He can still travel through the realms though? Even without magic?" I asked remembering what Thor had inquired upon our arrival about Loki leaving Asgard.

"We do not require magic to leave Asgard," he said. "Many of us here are not of magical property and so we use other means of travel such as the Bifröst."

Again, I nodded making mental notes on what I needed to remember to bring back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki being practically powerless and the Bifröst allowing anyone to enter Midgard at their own will seemed like good places to start. I wanted to ask him more about Loki when Hogun suddenly turned on his heel and left. Frowning, I exhaled noisily and spun back around to head to my room.

Once there I searched through my bags and pulled out my recorder. I clicked on the power button, ready to record my findings when it suddenly sparked and made a strange fuzzy noise. Brows furrowed, I flipped it off and tried it again when the sparks burst into flames. A small scream leapt from my in between my lips as I dropped the recording device to the ground where it extinguished upon contact.

Catching my breath, I walked back over to my luggage and shifted through the contents again until I found my iPod. Licking my lips I started to debate if this was a theory I really wanted to test out. After a few moments of a personal war raging inside I braved it and turned on the power only for the same exact thing to happen to it as well.

I glowered, staring hard at the smoking device. It was one thing having to hand write everything that I learned in Asgard but it was another thing to have a broken iPod. This was going to be a long stay.

Sully walked up to me, sat on his haunches and placed his paw on my leg. I looked down at him, scratching his floppy ears. "I already know what you're going to say. I wanted this, so I better take the bad with the good." Sully groaned and opened his mouth wide to yawn. "Oh, not even close to what you were going to say? Well, I'm sorry to say pal but you're on a strict diet here. Can't just go eating whatever you want."

Quick to his feet Sully stood up and walked away from me disappearing around the bed. A couple of seconds later he returned with a large, half-eaten turkey leg hanging from his mouth. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Sure, the dog gets treated better in Asgard than the _Midgardian_ does. Go figure."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Yes, don't worry there will be more Loki to come (after all can't have a Loki fanfic without Loki). I've discovered upon writing this chapter that he's going to be a difficult character for me write so I don't think I'm going to be able to shell out chapters as quickly as I have with these last three. Thankfully my friend vicvic221 (check out her Loki fanfic _Fire & Rain_, it's amazing) gave me a few tips and advice with writing his character that I think will help. Please rate, review, comment. :D**

* * *

**Ellize Avalon: **Thank you (:

**mydarkestway: **Yeah, writing that scene I felt annoyed for her. You're quiet right, it wasn't exactly how any first meeting should go haha. Thank you.

**Guest:** Wouldn't you fangirl as well lol I know I would! And thanks! Glad you like it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The Welcoming Feast was surprisingly just as I imagined it would be. For most movies being historically inaccurate they sure did understand how those of the past partied. It was a magnificent sight to behold. The music was upbeat as maidens plucked at strings and their painted lips pressed along wooden instruments. Men and woman laughed and danced, their pints always full of ale and cider and their plates were cleaned of fatty meats and potatoes dug from the ground.

The atmosphere was light and everyone around seemed to be enjoying themselves. Thor sat in the middle of a long table with the Warriors Three to his left and an empty seat to his right. Upon my entrance he stood, beaming as usual and his voice boomed as he introduced me to the other Asgardians. They cheered and clapped, greeting me with smiles and handshakes as I blushed and smiled in returned.

Everyone towered over me. Apparently there was no such thing as a short Asgardian. Even several of the children were taller than I was. By the time I reached the table I felt as though I were a small ant making my way through a crowded picnic. Thor greeted me with a slightly bow and gestured that I take a seat.

I began to take the empty one next to him when I caught from the corner of my eye Hogun shaking his head. Curiously, I decided to take the empty seat next to it and a servant instantly brought me a plate filled of food. My stomach turned at the fat that lapped over the turkey leg. Turning up my nose I set to picking at the grapes that laid out in front of it instead.

I listened to Thor and his companions excitingly talk about their latest endeavors. They boasted and bragged and shared merriment. I smiled, enjoying listening to their tales especially one that Fandral told about their visit in Álfheimr (the realm of Light Elves).

He stood, with a drink in hand he combed his blond goatee with his free one as he told the tale. "And as we stood there before these magnificent creatures Volstagg asks, 'Where does on eat around here?'" he said in a rough, mimicking voice that I assumed was supposed to be Volstagg, "Lady Frey handed him a small grape the size of coin and Volstagg turns to Sif and he says, 'I asked for food. Do they think me a rabbit?' to which Sif replies, 'definitely not a rabbit, my friend.'"

The rest of the night went well as they regaled tales of old times past until Loki decided to make his presence. He walked into the room, a small fixated upon his face as he and Thor locked gazes. As Loki made his way toward the table that we sat at he would casually turn to a random Asgardian and place his hand gently on their shoulder. They'd exchange a few words, and shake hands when all of the sudden the rings upon their fingers turned to snakes that fell to the floor. He would laugh and turn to another person, do the same and their drinks would turn into a goblet full of spiders.

By the time he reached the table Thor looked less than amused. "My brother," he greeted gesturing that he take the empty seat next to me. I swallowed hard, hoping that I could retire soon. The last thing I wanted to do was sit next to him. "You join us so late into the evening."

"Ah, yes," said Loki taking the seat that was offered to him. "I had other matters at hand to attend too. I made a point of not showing up at all until I heard the rumors of the Midgardian girl roaming our lands." He turned to me and widened his smile. I could feel the blood in my body nearly freeze. "While our father, Odin would not be pleased to learn of such tidings I think it intriguing that a Midgardian arrives."

Thor ignored the jab about their father. "This is Hayden Waltham, an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.," he introduced.

"Charmed," hissed Loki, glowering at me as though I was the meal upon his plate.

"I'm sure," I replied and turned my attention back onto the grapes.

What followed next was nothing but sheer torture as I waited until the evening was over and I could retire for the night. Every time I shifted in my seat I could feel Loki's gaze upon me, his eyes burning through the back of my head. Part of me wondered if he could read my mind but I never once saw anything in my studies that said he could. But, I also didn't ever see anything disproving it either. It made me uncomfortable and I had to keep reminding myself that Hogun had said he was basically powerless.

Even so, it didn't put me at any ease. Especially whenever Thor would turn to speak to me and I had to see Loki staring at me through my peripheral. I was like a prey, a fly trapped in his web. If it wasn't apparent that he didn't care for Midgardians before it was apparent now.

By the end of the night I was exhausted and ready to crawl into bed when Fandral stood and asked to escort me back to my chambers. I was about to deny him—not quiet certain if his intentions were honorable or not—when Loki suddenly spoke. "Do not flatter yourself, Fandral. She is capable of walking her ownself to her chambers."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as Fandral ignored Loki completely. "I ensure I mean no harm, my lady," he said with a small bow. Without realizing it I started to blush wildly.

Again, Loki spoke—his eyes intently staring at the half-empty plate before him—and his tone much more menacing than the last. "Why do you not go and leech yourself onto another unsuspecting victim? Like a goat or a cow."

Fandral went red in the face, his lips tightening as he spoke in a hushed, irritated tone. "You know just as well as the next person that the cow was a woman first." He held out his hands and shook his head.

That was probably the most awkward conversation I had ever witnessed.

Swallowing hard I turned to Fandral. "Thank you, so much but I think I'll be alright on my own." Fandral nodded, and bowed once more before stealing a glare toward Loki. He turned on his booted heels and left the table.

Lady Sif yawned as she took one last drink from her goblet. "I too think I shall retire for the night." She turned to me and smiled unevenly. "I think you would like to join me on a hunt?"

"Oh," I said unsure if I really wanted to go or not. Once when I was about six or seven I went hunting with my dad and my uncle. It was a lot of fun at first, camping and roasting s'mores by the fire but the moment I saw my dad's gun aimed at a deer and the way it buckled underneath its legs and rolled to the ground traumatized me forever. "I really am not one for hunting," I admitted.

She furrowed her brows. "You are here to learn of our ways, are you not?"

"Er, well…" I could feel the heat in my face rising once more. Oh, how I hated having such a pale complexion. I knew my cheeks must have looked as though they were sunburned. "Yes I am," I finished lamely.

"So you join us for the hunt?" she asked eagerly and I could tell she knew I was uncomfortable.

"Have you seen the library?" asked Loki, his long fingers rubbing along the fabric of the table cloth. I turned to his suddenly, his green eyes slowly lifting off of the table. I swallowed hard, unsure of what to say when he asked again.

"I have not," I lied, uncertain of whether or not that was a good thing.

"I shall show it to you," he said and turned to Lady Sif, "tomorrow."

The Lady crossed her arms against her chest and rolled her eyes. "Perhaps another time then." I nodded and watched her leave with Hogun at her side. They passed Fandral who was in the corner taking with a maiden when Sif hit him in his arm and nodded that he follow.

I sat in silence for a moment well aware that Loki was once again staring at me. After a few minutes of deciding if I should say or anything or not I went with the latter and stood to my feet. He reached for my wrist and I instantly stilled. This was the hand of a thousand murders, the hand that commanded the army of Chitauri, the hand that nearly destroyed New York if it wasn't for The Avengers. I knitted my brows at that hand in absolute loathing.

"Are you not going to thank me?"

I jolted my head upward and glared. "Thank you? Thank you for what exactly? For scaring the life out of me in the library? For making me feel like a fool?"

He shrugged and let go of my wrist. "Oh come now that was all in light fun."

"Fun?" I scoffed. "You clearly do not understand the meaning of fun."

"I think it all in one's eye, do you not?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "You're unbelievable."

"I am use to such musings," he replied, nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and turned away. "You are not amused?"

"By you? Far from it? If you don't mind I'd like to go to my room now." Before he could even respond I turned to Thor who had his arm wrapped around Volstagg's shoulder and was in deep (drunken) conversation with his friend. "Thank you for the warm welcoming party Thor."

Thor looked up at me, smiling wide. "But of course. We are glad to have you here, Hayden." He moved away from Volstagg—who turned his attention to the cold food upon the table—and wrapped his muscular arm around his brother's slender shoulder. "Are we not, Loki my brother?"

Loki pursed his lips together and tilted his head sharply. "More than so," he replied with a nod.

I glared at him, definitely deciding I did not like him at all. And, flicked my gaze back to Thor with a smile. "That means a lot to me, thank you." And with that I left the banquet room to head to my chambers.

* * *

Never in my life had I slept the way I did that night. It was as though every night before in my life was miserable and insufficient. I knew after I left Asgard and returned to my life at home I would never be able to sleep again. Waking up refreshed, alert and in a fantastic mood was something I wasn't accustomed too and it took me a few moments sitting in the oval shaped bed to register that I was actually awake. From the way that Sully bounded out of bed it was obvious he felt the same.

Smiling to myself, I pulled at the scalp of my head and scratched, tangling the trusses of long dark hair. I definitely needed a shower. Sighing, I stepped out of bed and walked toward the adjoined bathroom still astonished how modern it seemed. Sure, the plumbing was still something they could work on—since I had to flush with a string that hung above the toilet—but the shower was something I'd absolutely love to have in a house of my own someday.

The walls were lined with golden pebbles that gleamed under the mist of the water, and the water itself trickled from a spout that hung from the ceiling. As the water heated, the stones began to change colors reminding me of the stone work of the Bifröst. I stood in the shower much longer than I intended too as I stared at the walls around me. Eventually the water began to turn cold and I was forced to step out and dry myself off. Wrapping the cloth-like towel around my hair I set to getting dressed for the day.

Sully walked up to me as I began to rummage around my luggage for a shirt to wear. He nudged my hand with his bulky head and started to lick at it. I smiled and turned to him rubbing at his ears. He wagged his tail and licked at my chin.

"Someone's awfully affection this morning," I cooed, stroking the top of his head. He barked and moved forward, sticking his tongue along the line of my bra. 'Whoa there buddy," I said pushing him back and wiping at the drool with the back of my hand in disgust. "Let me get dressed and I'll take you for a walk to get some of that energy exerted."

As I stood up and turned around Sully stood there staring up at me with his big brown eyes. "You have to wait until I'm dressed," I sternly said and realized I had left the shirt I chose for the day on top of the suitcase.

Rolling my eyes I sighed loudly and spun on my heels to see Sully sitting by the suitcase with the shirt in his mouth. Furrowing my brows I reached down to grab it from him and heard whimpering behind me. With my hand on the shirt still in Sully's mouth I looked over to see my shoulder to see Sully laying down with his fat head in between his legs. Opening my eyes wide I looked to the dog in front of me and back to the one behind me, doing double takes before dropping the shirt and falling back onto the ground.

"What the—"

The dog that stood near my suitcase began to laugh and transform. His paws became long fingers and hands and the fur around his face molded into a head of black hair. His snout elongated into a nose and the sharp tongue that happily hung out was replaced by a wicked smile.

"Loki!" I shouted as the God towered above me, his laughter growing louder at my disheveled embarrassment. Bringing my hands to my face I could feel the heat burning at my palms as I tried to not start crying in frustration. Just then I realized what exactly had happened and I moved my hands to cover my chest. "Get out of here this instant you disgusting…"

"Yes?" he egged on.

"Foul—"

"Go on," he cooed.

I felt my entire body start to shake. "You need to leave this instant."

He titled his head and started to smile. "Ah, but you are in my home so if I wish to leave a room I shall."

"Fine," I snapped standing to my feet and turning from him. I snapped my fingers at Sully and he was quick to his feet and followed behind me. "I'll leave then."

"With no shirt on?" he asked; amused. Flustered, I turned on my heels to see Loki holding the shirt I had dropped on the ground. Snatching it from his grasps I slipped it on and walked out the room. His laugh followed after me as he called out, "Lady Sif plans on hunting this morning. Unless you wish to join her I suggest to you that you join me in the library."

Inhaling deeply, I twisted my head and peeked at him from over my shoulder. "I think a morning hunt sounds lovely."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading, the comments, the favorites and follows. I greatly appreciate it! Please keep them coming. They make my dull day better :D **

* * *

**Ellize Avalon: **Well, I'm glad she got you here and that you're enjoying it! Yes, probably one of my favorite Loki fanfics. Actually, I was never big into fanfic before so it's all her that got me reading other stories and even deciding to write my own :D And, yes I don't think Loki knows how to make good first impressions. Sully is actually based off of my best friends Dog. I didn't intend that way but as I kept writing him I was like this is something Dakota (her lab) would do. lol

**Guest: **He is the prince of pranks :D


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: I have no life just so you guys know. I thought I'd be slower at getting chapters out because of how difficult it is to get into Loki's mind but I kinda came up with an idea on how to get around that (which I'm excited for) but because of this idea and having no life I've been able to shell out chapters faster than I thought I would be able too. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

This was nothing like hunting with my dad. There were no pitching tents and sitting by the fire roasting s'mores. No swimming in the nearby lake and laughing at past stories. Nothing about it was remotely fun and the actually hunting part of it—I thought I was traumatized before.

The day started off with me rushing as far away as I could to get away from Loki to find Sif. She was prepping for her hunting party with Hogun and several other Asgardian men that were chatting animatedly as they slipped their bows onto their horse's saddles and filled their bags with drink and food. Several dogs were sniffing around and being collard. Sully left my side to join them, his fat tongue lopping out of the side of his mouth.

Sif pinched the saddle of her horse and tugged on it a couple of times before turning around and jolted in surprise to see me. She greeted me with a stiff smile and a slight nod. "I thought you were to spend your day in the library. Did you need help in finding it?"

"Oh no," I said running my fingers along the thick neck of the massive steed before me. "I decided to join your hunting party…if you'll have me that is."

"But of course," she mused snapping her fingers at a stable boy. The young child rushed to her side, smiling brightly as he awaited her orders. "The Lady Hayden is in need of a mare." The boy nodded and ran off just as quick as he had come. Lady Sif turned her attention back to me. "Are the books not of your comfort today?"

"More like the company that intended to join me was not of my comfort," I muttered heatidly. I still felt violated by Loki's antics.

Sif furrowed her brows. "I do not understand."

Puffing air from my cheeks I waved Loki far from my mind. "I just decided that the point of me being here was to learn. You can learn a lot from books but that's what I've been doing my entire life. I came here to learn things that I could never even dream of—"

"Thor!" called out Lady Sif eagerly pulling her attention from what I was saying to the Asgardian King. I tried not to let it impair my mood; after all, I was used to people growing bored of what I was saying. It also didn't help that I tended to ramble on when I really should just close my mouth. "Does Volstagg not join us on our hunt?" she asked looking around for their plump friend.

"He still sleeps off the poisons of last night," mused Fandral causing me to jump slightly at his sudden voice. I turned around to see him leading a beautiful white gelding from behind me. He flashed a charming smile and slightly bowed my way. "Hayden you look radiant this lovely morning." I blushed. "Do you join us for our hunt?"

"She does," answered Lady Sif taking the reigns of the horse the stable boy brought to her. She thrusted them into my hands and I clumsily grabbed for them as the large, brown and black horse whickered. She put her hands on her hips and stared at me. 'You do ride?"

"Not actively," I admitted clutching onto the sweaty leather as I began to realize what a very stupid idea this was. When I was ten I went to summer camp and it was there that I rode a horse for the first and last time. It was also being led by one of the camp counselors and we never left the pen. I decided to leave that part out. "I'll be fine."

"Well then," smiled Thor with his usual smile in place, "let us hunt and feast upon our reward tonight."

Everyone leapt over the saddles with ease tossing one leg over the horse and sat tall. I grabbed onto the saddle and stuck my foot into the stirrup. Exhaling slowly I used all the strength I could muster to try and pull myself up. The first time was the most successful attempt as I was able to get my stomach onto its back before I slid off. Counting to three inside my head I tried again. And, again. And, again. And—

"Allow me to be of service," came the snake-like voice of Loki. Every hair on my arm stood up on its end as I felt his body press up against my own. His long fingers wrapped around my waist as he lifted me enough that I was able to swing my leg over the horse. Blushing, I quickly thanked him and turned my gaze away from him and everyone else. "It is the least I could do after this mornings indiscretions," he said and I could feel the eyes of the entire hunting party upon me.

"Brother," said Thor distracting the uncomfortable stares that were on Loki and I. He cleared his throat and Loki finally turned his gaze from me unto his younger brother. "Do you join us for the hunt this fine morning?"

Quickly I turned my attention back onto Loki and began to pray to every God that I knew hoping he would say no. Loki smiled and locked eyes with me as he slowly answered, "I could use some fresh air."

* * *

The ride was a couple of hours long and each moment that passed my hate for horses began to grow. My legs were tender, my bottom sore and my arms ached from the constant tugging of the reigns. The mare I rode was stubborn and refused to listen to any of my commands. Every time I pulled on the reigns she would rear back her head and I would momentarily think that she was going to buck me off. It was like a mini heart attack every twenty minutes or so.

Whenever my horse wasn't being a complete pain in the rear I was able to take in the beauty of the forest around us. The suns beamed high in the sky and what light let through the canopy of the trees glittered along the decomposing ground of old leaves and twigs. Birds sang songs that sounded as though they had harmonized and rehearsed as they fluttered from branch to branch. I looked around trying to spot them but saw nothing.

At one point during the ride it was Hogun—to my very own surprise—who pulled his horse alongside mine and pointed out a deer-like creature eating at the bark of a tree. It was beautiful, with long spindly legs and hoofed feet. Their faces were shaped like that of a deer but their ears were floppy like that of a rabbits. It turned toward us as we grew closer and the blue of its large eyes opened wide as it froze in fear. One ear popped up before rushing off into the darkness of the woods.

It was magical.

As we rode I stuck to the front of the hunting party near Fandral and a couple of other Asgardians whose names I did not know. We made idle chat every so often and I did my best to keep from looking over my shoulder to look at Loki. I could feel his stare burn at the back of my head as he trotted slowly behind the rest of the group.

At the front of the riders were the dogs. Sully ran with the pack, his fat pink tongue hanging from the side of his mouth. In the seven years that I had had him I had never seen him so carefree and happy. It was like he was a puppy again. I made myself a mental note that next time I went to visit my parents I would have to let dad take Sully hunting with him.

After what felt like days gone by the dogs—Sully included—began to get rowdy. I turned to Fandral. "What are they doing?" I asked, never been hunting with dogs before.

Fandral smiled as he gestured among the woods. "They have wind of a scent and are trying to pinpoint it. Once they have the scent down they lead us to the prey."

"That seems hardly fair that the dogs do most of the work," I said without realizing what I had actually said.

Fandral barked a laugh. "A woman who speaks her mind! A fine quality. A trait that many of our Asgardian women have," he said with a wink. I tried my hardest not to laugh. It was like he had walked out of a Harlequin Romance novel. "The dogs track the hunt, we do the hunting, and the dogs are rewarded for their valiant help in the aiding of our search for prey. They love what it is that they do."

Just then one of the larger of the pack lifted up his right leg and pointed his nose. He howled. The other dogs began to follow suit. Sully looked around for a couple of moments before turning away from the others and running to where I rode. He walked alongside my horse and I, his giant brown eyes wide as he kept his eyes on his new friends. I wished I could have comforted him but the moment the dogs began to take off the rest of the riders followed close behind.

As we rode deeper into the woods the dogs began to back off and Thor, followed closely by Sif and Fandral, continued forward. In the distance a bush rustled and the snout of a pig pushed through it. My heart leapt as I thought about the poor little creature about to be killed when it emerged from the bushes and was bigger than the horses that we rode.

I stifled a scream as my horse leapt backwards and my hands slipped from its reigns. My body slammed onto the hard ground, twigs and rocks cut at my hands. The horse kicked up and I closed my eyes curling into a fetal position when another rider rushed forward and grabbed the reigns of the horse. They pulled at the horse directing her stomp at the ground near me rather than atop of me.

Rolling out of the way, I breathed heavily and felt the tears sting at my face as Loki held onto the mare that nearly killed me. Sully rushed to me, licking at my cheeks and sniffing at the small cuts along my arm. I grabbed him by the neck and gently pet his collar as I struggled to get to my feet and watched as the hunting party leapt off their own horses and began to bludgeon the creature to death.

Feeling my stomach turn I spun around and unfortunately threw up. Again, my stomach lurched—the pain caused me to cry out—when Lady Sif appeared at my side. She shoved a knife into my hand and I stared at it wondering what she wanted me to do with it. As the sunlight caught the tip of the blade it didn't take long for me to put two and two together.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. I would much rather just watch then—"

"You wish to learn our ways and the first kill is a right of way. It leads to the warrior's path," she said matter-of-factly.

My hands began to shake as I tried to hand her back the knife. "I've never killed anything in my life before. And, I am not cut out for the warrior path. Please, if I could just—"

Lady Sif tore the blade from my hand. "You only prove that Midgardians weak, my new friend."

With tear-stained eyes I watched her walk toward the group and her hand raise high above her head. Just as it came down I turned my head and cried out just as the pig squealed its last breath. Inhaling deeply, I blinked my eyes open and stared through the tears at my dirty, and dried blood-stained palms. They were shaking uncontrollably and I swallowed hard as I tried to keep from crying.

This was much worse than when I had gone hunting with my father. At least he didn't try to make me kill anything. And, I wasn't kicked off of a horse.

"Perhaps I should take you back to the castle," whispered a voice above me. I looked up to see Loki sitting on his horse nearby. The sun shined behind him, giving him a halo effect. If I didn't hate him so much I would have thought him a beautiful angel rather than the treacherous snake that he was.

Wiping the dirt off of my palms onto my jeans I shook my head. "I'm fine," I lied.

"Suit yourself," he said and trotted off to join the rest of the hunting party.

Swallowing hard, I turned around to watch him leave when Fandral appeared in my line of sight leading my horse and his own. "Are you alright milady? That was quiet the scare you had." I nodded, smiling lightly as he put his hand gently on my shoulder. "Come now, I think there has been enough excitement for one day." He leapt onto the back of his horse and I moved my gaze onto my own who stared at me as though daring me to get back onto her back. Fandral held out his gloved hand. "You can ride with me."

Breathing unevenly I reached for his hand and he pulled me in front of him with ease. Settling in between his arms I looked over his shoulder to see Loki glowering our way. The Lady Sif rode behind him and whispered a couple of words to him. He did not turn his attention away and instead continued to stare even as he spoke back to her. Feeling guilty for whatever reason I could possibly feel guilty for, I turned my gaze to the ground below us and watched as the dirt kicked up underneath the stallion's feet.

* * *

That night I walked into the banquet with my eyes cast to the ground. I knew that I was an embarrassment upon myself. The Lady Sif had given me a great honor by allowing me to kill the boar and I had refused her. I wasn't even particularly nice about it either. It was disrespectful, and quiet frankly, something I feared that would get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and probably get me fired.

Making a commitment to myself I swore that I would do what I had to do to redeem myself. I was there to learn. Not to be an awkward outsider and make everyone around me feel uncomfortable. I did that easily enough at home.

The moment that I took my seat at the table Thor greeted me as though nothing had happened that morning. I smiled, grateful for his hospitality as a plate of meat slathered in some sort of gravy was put in front of me. My stomach groaned at the sight of it, the memory of the frightened beast nudged its way forward. There was no way that I could eat that and so once again I settled for the fruit in for me.

Not much longer after I had arrived Loki joined the banquet as well. Thor was pleased to see his brother and I began to think that Loki often skipped the dinner banquets. He was there to torment me, I just knew it. My hands dragged across the cloth of the table and into my lap, each finger slowly curled into a fist. Both legs began to jump up and down as Loki took his seat next to me and smiled.

"I see you made it back," he said leaning into me so that I could smell his spice-like aroma. I hated myself just a little bit more for thinking it actually smelled rather good. Much better than the food that sat untouched in front of me. "I was beginning to worry."

"I'm sure that you were," I said through clenched teeth still angry at him for his antics that morning.

"I wish to apologize." I snapped my head his way and raised both eyebrows. The God of Mischief wanted to apologize to me? This oughta be interesting. "I forget that Midgardians are creatures of the weak. I do not mean you harm, Hayden." Well, that was probably as good of an apology that anyone could get from him.

"Don't turn into my dog and try to take advantage of me again and we'll pretend this whole thing never happened," I said turning my gaze back toward the crowds of people laughing and drinking in merriment.

Loki shrugged. "I was merely being playful."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Yeah well let's try and keep the playfulness out of my bra."

"But, then where is the fun?" he mused and I could feel my teeth grinding against one another. "I request that you join me this evening—"

"Join you? Not in a million years," I spat reaching for my wine goblet.

Loki grabbed onto my wrist just as I was about to bring the rim to my lips. He uncurled my fingers; taking the drink from my grasp and setting it back down onto the table. I watched him curiously, as his own fingers slowly let go of my hand. Again he made me shiver but not in the revolted, disgusted way that I felt I would be accustomed too. Perhaps it was a good thing he took away the wine. It clearly was going to my head.

"Hayden, I have a proposition to make with you." I lifted my eyebrows and gestured that he go on. "I will answer any question that you wish to know about Asgard and our ways. Think of me as a guide, if you will. I will also do my best to keep the—" he paused and flashed a small smile, "trickery to a minimum."

I brought my arms onto the table and folded them, tapping my fingers along my arm. "And you want what in return then?"

"I seek a stone. I have come to the conclusion that you would be the best person in which to aide me in my search for it. This stone is on your precious Midgard and seeing as I would not be fit to go alone you could be my guide upon their soil."

"No."

"No?"

"No," I repeated and turned my attention back to the wine. It ran smoothly down my throat, flaming my tongue as it danced along the surface. My head started to grow woozier than it was moments before. Pushing it away I glanced at Loki. "I don't know what this stone does but with your track record I'm going to say it's not anything good. And, I won't be aiding a mass murderer so that he can do what it is that he does best."

"What if I were to say it brought peace unto all the nine worlds?"

"I would call you a liar." I frowned. "Come now, Loki don't think me a fool. I may be naïve but I'm not stupid."

Loki shrugged and popped a grape into his mouth. He chewed for a moment before twisting in his chair to speak with his brother. They exchanged a few words and Thor looked to me with a smile on his handsome face. The blood in my face drained. This couldn't be good.

"This is a fantastic idea, brother. I admit I have been busy and not able to show you all that you need," he said to me offering a sympathetic gaze. "Loki knows just as much as I do about our history and our world. You will have no greater person to show you our world than in my brother, Hayden."

"Great," I sarcastically said through a forced smile. Thor nodded and returned to his feast and his friends. Loki smugly smiled but said nothing to me. "Well played. I'm still not helping you in your search for some voodoo stone though."

Loki took a long drink from his goblet, smacking his lips together before tilting his head and looking at me through the side of his eye. "We shall see."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please rate, comment, review. I promise that I absolutely love them. They make my boring day a little less boring :D lol**

* * *

**Ellize Avalon:** Yes, that is what I was going for. :D That'd he be a jealous type. He just seems the jealous type to me. Oh, Fandral he has to be charming. He definitely strikes me as a ladies man (:

**mydarkestway: **They should have kept those deleted scenes in there :( I'm very sad they didn't because they showed his and Thor's love for one another. And, yes I want the title Prince of Pranks, the God of Mischief to hold true :D And, Sully is a red-golden retriever. My best friend's dog is a lab. Their personalities are just alike.

**Guest:** Thank you very much. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Anita Simons: **Why thank you! And, we'll just have to see ;) though I think it'd be difficult for anyone to handle Loki haha

**piratewitch92: **It totally made sense to me! I think in obscure thoughts so things like that make sense haha and thank you I'm really glad you are having fun reading this. It makes my day when people enjoy something I write (:

**Kieekaa: **Thank yoooooou. We can fangirl later haha and I figured you would. You do it with everything you read. (it's okay. I do too but you know this). lol


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The next few days were nothing short of annoying. It would have been fine were it not my current company. Every morning I'd wake to the voice of Loki telling me to get out of bed. I'd roll over and stifle a scream at the green eyes that were directly in my line of sight. After a couple of times of waking to that the stifled screams began to turn into sighs of exasperation. Growing accustomed to Loki's face first thing in the morning was not exactly an experience I was happy about.

He'd whine and moan, mutter to himself about how I moved at the pace of a _litchengird_—whatever that might have been—and wait impatiently while I showered, brushed my teeth and dressed. Once finished we'd go to the library where he'd pull out books without even moving and summon them into the palm of his hands. We'd sit a little too close for comfort as he'd translate the text for me reading as though he were reading poetry.

After the library we'd eat a small lunch and walk around Asgard enjoying the sights and the music and the daily occurrences that took place. Upholding his end of the deal Loki would answer any question I asked, unless it involved him personally. He was rather tight-lipped about anything regarding his past or even his present. I'd learned to avoid the subject completely and stay away from personal topics. After all, I wasn't there to learn about the workings of Loki's mad mind. I was there to learn of Asgard and bring back what I could to S.H.I.E.L.D.

The day would come to an end and we'd join Thor and the others at the banquets. One thing I'd learned about Asgard was that they enjoyed to party and every night was a cause of some sort of celebration. Whether it be a magnificent hunt or just the fact that they were alive they would bring out the finest wines and ciders and ales and drink to their hearts content. Their plates were filled to the brim and their stomachs even fuller.

Then we would retire and I'd crawl into bed exhausted only to begin it all over once more. I found it odd though that not once had Loki mentioned my help in finding the stone. Even when I brought it up he would tighten his lips and turn the subject elsewhere. As my eyes closed I would stir up thoughts of what he wanted it for. World domination, to get his powers back, an ingredient to something even darker came to mind and as I was about to drift to sleep I'd realize that not once did I think that the stone was for something good.

One particular afternoon I ran into Fandral and Hogun on my way to the library. They both greeted me with polite bows and I smiled in return. Of course Fandral went one steps too many and reached out to grab my hand, kissing the top of it gently. Against my will, I blushed silently cursing my mother for giving me such a pale complexion.

"Where do you rush off to this wonderful day, Lady Hayden?" asked Fandral using his most charming of voices.

"The library," I answered looking to the open doors. Loki having heard my voice slid out into view and leaned against the doorway, watching.

"You spend too much time with the books. Would you care to join me for a ride?" I shuddered at the thought of going anywhere near another horse. "My apologies," he quickly said having remembered the hunting incident himself. "Perhaps a walk instead? I hear you've not been to the gardens yet. They're very beautiful especially at this time of day. I think you would appreciate it."

"Tempting," I said wondering what good a break away from Loki would do for me, "but I already have prior commitments."

"It should not take long at all, and they are only right down this—"

"She has already told you no, Fandral," came Loki's seething voice from behind. "Or do you need to have your ears checked?"

Fandral turned around and scowled as Loki stared at him awaiting an answer. Rather than respond to Loki's jibes he returned his attention back toward me and smiled, "If you prefer being holed up all day with the likes of _him_ I would not hold that against you."

I contemplated it for a moment. "Sure," I replied avoiding Loki's gaze though I could feel it eating at me. "Lead the way."

"Of course," he said gleefully holding out his arm for me to take. I stared at his arm for a moment, wondering if I should actually take it or not. In no way did I want Fandral to get the wrong idea about my intentions. Then again it was quiet obvious what he intended.

I looped my arm around his and let him lead the way.

* * *

Sully's fat head laid in my lap as I sat in my room thumbing through one of the books Loki had let me take from the library a few days ago. It was a book meant for children partaking in the tales of heroic war stories of times long past. The text was Asgardian which was similar to northern German with various differences that made the translation rough and at times down right wrong since I—nor anyone else I knew—could speak Asgardian. But, the book depicted pictures which was why Loki had suggested I take it.

The first thing I did upon receiving the book was turn to the tales that involved Loki. There weren't many. Most of the stories revolved around Odin and his brothers, or Thor and his Warriors Three alongside Lady Sif. The few that did contain mention of Loki were less than honorable.

"I guess he really does deserve the title God of Mischief," I muttered to Sully rubbing the back of his head. The dog moved his brown eyes to the painting of Loki hiding in the background along some bushes while a woman screamed. At her foot was a spilled goblet with mice running out of it. Sully snorted and closed his eyes clearly not interested as was usual.

"You did not go to banquet." I looked up from the book to see Loki standing in the doorway.

Slightly embarrassed I quickly closed the book shut and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Uh, yeah I wasn't feeling very hungry," I lied. Truth was I just wanted to be alone. Especially after some things that Fandral had said that gave me a lot of things I needed to reconsider. "Is that no allowed in Asgard?"

Loki ignored my jab. "How is the book fairing you?"

I looked down at its cover. The one eye of Odin stared up from the cover with ice giants depicted behind him fighting in a gruesome battle. Shifting my hands over it I returned my gaze back to him. "It's interesting. And, I'm having some trouble deciphering the text but—" I titled my head deciding against asking him why he was barely mentioned in it, "how was the banquet?"

"Tedious as per usual," he replied with a sweeping gesture of his hand. "These men and women call themselves Gods but they are nothing but lowly beings that indulge themselves with petty things and fall into drunken stupors every night." I blinked taken aback by the sudden change of rage toward his fellow Asgardians. He smirked and cleared his throat, "but never you mind that."

I raised both brows and pursed my lips together. "Okaaaay then," I breathed and slipped my legs off of the bed and onto the floor. "Why are you here exactly?"

"Do you not care for my company?"

"Not really," I admitted not ashamed at all. He knew I didn't like him. Why pretend?

Loki laughed. "Oh, Midgardians are simple things that is for certain." I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes. "I was merely concerned of your well being seeing as you were not at the fest tonight."

"How noble of you," I sarcastically responded standing up and moving toward my suitcases to find something more comfortable than the jeans that I was currently wearing. "So, why are you really here?"

"You see through me, impressive."

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard."

He ignored me. "You did not join me in the library this afternoon. I curiously ask why not?"

"I didn't feel like reading," I lied. You could lock me up in the middle of a library and I would be happier than a dog chasing its tail.

Loki didn't believe me either. "Is that why you are reading in your chambers then?"

"Some fresh air does a person good," I snapped cursing silently to myself for letting him once again get under my skin. "Try it sometime, Loki. You know, without trying to take over an entire world that is."

He chuckled but didn't say anything. I huffed. Talk about your head cases and rollercoaster mood swings. The guy was all over the place. One minute he was perfectly fine, the next he was jealous and upset and within seconds he was simply bored. There was no keeping up with him.

The afternoon that I spent with Fandral and Hogun was a nice relief. It definitely kept me sane from being trapped around Loki and his insufferable musings. But, after only hour listening to Fandral drone on about whatever it was that he was talking about made me suddenly wish I was back in the library with Loki. At least Loki didn't try to turn everything into a battle of wits or a charming sentence.

There was one thing Fandral was right about it and it was how beautiful the gardens were. Flowers that I didn't even know could exist bloomed high, some much taller than I was, while other were average size in height but larger in width. Their petals could easily wrap me up. And, they smelled wonderful. The aroma was light and airy leaving me feeling at ease and calm. I decided as I brushed my fingers along the silk skin of the petals that this is where I would go when I needed to clear my head.

"Lady Frigg grows them herself," said Fandral as Hogun walked ahead of us clearly not amused that he was being dragged along. I turned to Fandral with a brow raised in question. "Lady Frigg is Thor and Loki's stepmother, the wife of the late Odin—may he rest in Valhalla—but ever since the King's death she has taken to nothing but tending her garden," he said sadly reaching up to touch one of the petals of the flowers.

I knew who she was from my many readings but didn't even think to question if she was still alive or not. She wasn't at any of the banquets and I hadn't seen her once since my arrival. But, she was a grieving widow. Of course it made sense that she step down and mend her pain. It was what my aunt did when my uncle died but rather than turn to flowers she turned to much stronger remedies.

Shaking away memories of my past I sat down on one of the benches and watched the small woodland creatures run along the branches of the trees that sprouted high above the garden. Their lovely bright red leaves fell around us and I reached up to catch one just as it descended upon the wind. It was light in my hand, almost as though it wasn't actually there and as it rested upon my palm it felt as though heat was radiating off of it.

"Beautiful, is it not?" asked Fandral watching as the wind picked up the leaf and blew it away. I nodded, reaching to pull a strand of hair that was also picked up by the wind. Fandral stretched his fingers forward and brushed them along the side of my face as he gently placed the hair behind my ears. "So very beautiful indeed."

He was charming, and knew his way with words. But, I wasn't in Asgard to flit around with someone such as Fandral. He was handsome, oh yes, but I wasn't a fool. I knew what his intentions were from the moment he first spoke to me.

"Perhaps we should head indoors," whispered Hogun's voice startling me that he was suddenly so close. I twisted in my seat and looked up at him. His brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight and his lips twitched as though he were trying not to smile. "It is rather windy outside is it not?"

I nodded quickly. "Oh yes, very much so," I said standing to my feet. "Thank you Fandral for showing me to the gardens," I rushed before turning to Hogun and mouthing silently to him, "thank you." He brought his down slightly and I was on my way.

I blinked a couple of times realizing that I had just been staring at Loki while I thought back on the day's events. Feeling a blush start I turned away from him and returned to searching through my suitcase. Loki watched me as I rummaged through the clothing and I started to feel rather uncomfortable. Just as I was about to say something he vanished. I jolted my head back in surprise and slowly looked around to see him standing in front of me holding a pair of lacey black underwear with one finger.

He lifted it up and smiled, "perhaps something like this would be appropriate attire for you."

"For what?" I snapped ripping the underwear out of his grasp and shoving it into the deepest parts of my suitcase. My face flushed as I tried to remember even packing something like that.

"Why else do women wear such attire?"

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, exhaling loudly. "Sometimes we wear it just because we want to. It has nothing to do with dressing to please a man."

"All women do is try to please men. What else are they good for?"

I stopped my rummaging and stood up placing my hands firmly on my hips. "Excuse me? Did you really just that?" I tossed my hands into the air. "You are ridiculously unbelievable."

"So I have heard many times before," he said in a rather seductive tone.

I crinkled my nose and scoffed. "Uh-uh don't even try to think that I would ever be interested in the likes of you."

Loki shrugged. "You do not need to have interest to feel desire."

"That doesn't even make sense," I argued.

"Perhaps your tastes run more toward prancing fool than anything else," he said and I couldn't help but think that was a jab at Fandral.

"Even if it did that is none of your concern, Loki. I am here to learn. Not to feel desire or to _taste_ anything," I said matter-of-factly. "Now," my hand flung toward the door and I pointed, "do you mind? I'd like to get dressed."

"I do not mind at all," he cooed with a bow before vanishing only to appear lying on top of my bed with his legs crossed. "Proceed."

I groaned. "God, your father takes away your powers but leaves one of the most annoying of all," I whispered aloud. Loki hissed and stood quickly to his feet. He fumed for a moment before turning sharply on his heels and walking out the door. Sully looked to me and whined quietly. "Don't worry, he's gone," I assured him earning a couple of thumps of his tail.

Though, I knew that wasn't the last of Loki's advances. Not even a little.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Sorry this took FOREVER to post! Working retail throughout the holidays doesn't leave much time for a personal life, let alone writing. And, then by the time I was able to get some time to write I had complete writer's block. But, I think I'm past it so hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. Thank you for being patient you guys and hope that you had a wonderful holiday!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I sat in the library, my chin resting on my hand and stared off amongst the piles upon piles of old books. My mind was lost to the legends of old wondering what it would have been like to see wars between gods rage. What it would have been like to see the nine realms before anyone set foot upon their soils. How it would have appeared to watch the first person take air into their lungs.

But, my mind was not occupied with such thoughts for long. Not when Loki was always lurking nearby. And as if on cue I dragged my eyes upward not at all surprised to see Loki standing before me. Inhaling slowly, I raised both eyebrows and pursed my lips together.

"Shall we?"

"Shall we what, Loki?" I asked, my tone not at all curious.

"Leave the confinements of the library."

"And, go where?"

"Do you often ask so many questions?"

"Yeah when the person I'm talking to keeps avoiding the answer."

He sighed. "Just come."

I slid out from my chair, straightening the wrinkles from my skirt and followed after him. Silently, I matched his step as we walked through the long corridors passing by other Asgardians who would acknowledge the two of us with curious glances. I shifted my gaze toward my heeled feet and brought my hands together, folding my fingers in front of me and sighing.

Loki turned to look at me for a moment before rolling his eyes and looking away. I grimaced, annoyed that one small sound would irritate him so much already. He had already taken plenty of time to tell me how he disliked Midgardian noises, specifically the way they talked, breathed—basically, lived—to the point that I stood up and walked away from him. The following morning he woke me by pointing out how loudly I exhaled while I slept and that it was no wonder why I had no man to sleep beside at home.

My cheeks flushed at the memory and I did well not to exhale sharply in irritation. The man really knew how to get under my skin. Though, I highly doubted he did intentionally. Then again, he was the God of Mischief.

I looked up at him curiously. The light from the windows poured through the halls, illuminating around him as we walked. It shined off of the gold plating on his leather ensemble, reflecting along the walls and the marbled floor. He donned on his green cloak that I recognized from when I had accompanied the Lady Sif and her hunting party into the woods. It flapped behind him with each long stride of his boot-clad feet.

"Where are we going?" I asked him moving my gaze to his determined face. His thin lips were tight, and his dark brows knitted as he chose to ignore my question. I sighed and tried again. "Are we going out into the woods?" He titled his head slightly and continued with his even stride. "Loki, I really don't feel comfortable out there. Especially what happened last time."

"You can be rest assured that there will be no horses to trample you under their feet or swine for you to hunt," he said in a bored tone.

I stopped walking. I felt much safer confined inside walls rather than out there in the woods. I could still learn a lot without trudging through the dirt and leaves of a mythical forest. Loki turned around with a less-than-amused expression scrawled along his face. He raised one brow, and gestured for me to continue following him. I remained still.

"Do not defy me," he said calmly, a vein protruding from within the confinements of his robes. "I offer you a great chance to learn things that no book should ever teach you." I folded my arms across my chest and shook my head. "Dare I ask why?"

I shrugged. "I just don't want to go out there."

"Letting fear cripple you is weak and pathetic," he sneered, "it is—"

"What?" I cried out extending my arms outward, "It's human?" Slowly, I brought my hands down to my waist. "Newsflash Loki, I am human."

His jaw set and his sharp tongue quickly licked at the bottom of his lips. "Fine, suit yourself. Play it safe inside these walls and do the opposite of what it was that you were sent here for."

My mouth started to open, my brain digging for a snarky comeback when he suddenly vanished and left me in the hallway alone.

* * *

"Why does the pretty lady sulk alone?" I looked up from the book that sat comfortably in my lap and twisted to see Fandral hovering over my shoulder. Feigning a smile, I closed the book and shrugged. He frowned and came around the bench that I sat on, taking a seat uncomfortably close. I scooted over a bit, tensing as his arm draped around the back of the bench. "It is a far too beautiful of a day to be sad."

I nodded, pulling the book closer to my stomach. "I'm not sad. It's just been a—"

I paused trying to decide what kind of day it had actually been. Loki's change in mood hadn't settled well with me and I couldn't figure out why. I tried to find him after he had vanished but it was in vain. So, I decided to pick a book from the library and sit out in the gardens.

However, I didn't think I'd be interrupted after only five minutes of reading.

"It's been a long day," I said heavily, rubbing my fingers along the spine of the book.

He looked down at my lap, and tugged the book from my grasp. "And, what is it that you are reading?"

"Oh, nothing," I said quickly reaching out as he opened to a random page and began to read with an amused expression. "It was just a book I picked up."

"Ale you brewed, Ægir and you will never again hold a feast; all your possessions which are here inside—may flame play over them, and may your back be burnt," he read eloquently and almost over the top. He laughed loudly, and slammed the book shut. "This is pure nonsense, tales of the old. You are here to learn of our ways are you not?"

"Yes," I said trying to reach for the book once more. "That's why I'm reading about the tales of the old as you put it."

"Reading these old books will get you no where, my fair lady." His blue eyes lit up and a smile scrawled along his handsome face. "Oh, what wonders behold inside my mind. I have a wonderful idea." I stared at him blankly. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

Before I could even think to say no he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from my spot, the book falling onto the ground. I started to protest but he was ever persistent and excitedly dragged me toward the edge of the nearby forest, the last place that I wanted to be in.

* * *

He bent down slowly, his long fingers brushing at the broken spine of the book as he lifted it off the ground. Curiously, he thumbed through the yellowed pages, glancing at the poetic words that scrawled across the leaf. So, she had been reading about him, how quaint, he mused shutting the book closed.

"Fandral, I really don't feel comfortable going—"

"I promise you my lady you have never seen anything more beautiful."

Loki pursed his lips together and against better judgment decided to follow. After all, it was he who wanted to take Hayden into the woods. There was no doubt in his mind that Fandral was taking her to the springs. It was where he had planned to take her before she became completely and utterly stubborn. _Midgardians. _Rolling back his shoulders, he set the book neatly on the bench that was still warm from where Hayden sat and followed them into the woods.

* * *

It was growing darker with each step that we took and I could feel my heart beat wildly against my chest. I kept reminding myself that at least there were no horses to try and stomp me into the ground and I wasn't being dragged to kill a scared, helpless animal. This was more like a hiking expedition, not a hunting debacle. And, Fandral was handy with a bow and arrow. What exactly was there to be afraid of?

Other than the fact that I tended to shy away from being outside as it was.

My foot slipped in something mud-like, the heel of my shoe digging into the earth caused me to nearly fall. Steadying myself I cursed silently wishing that I'd have known I was going to be dragged through the woods. I'd have worn much more sensible shoes than high-heels. Or, at least have locked myself in my chambers all day.

Fandral stopped—sensing a woman in distress, no doubt—and rushed to where I awkwardly stood as I tried to pull my heel free. "Do not struggle my lady," he urged kneeling down onto the ground and gingerly placing his leather-gloved hands onto my ankle. "You will only upset it more."  
"It?" I asked raising both my brows. "Upset it?"

Fandral nodded as his eyes grew slightly smaller. He then smiled wide and laughed. "I forget you are not of this realm. Your beauty is matched for that of an Asgardian Goddess much rather than a Midgardian."

I tried my best not to gag. "Fandral…what is it that my foot is caught in?"

"Oh," he said as though he had completely forgotten what it was that we were talking about. His hands slipped my foot free from my heel while his arm swooped down and caught me in his grasp so that I was cradled against his chest. He carried me away from the sludge as I helplessly watched my shoe sink into the mud hole. "It is a slugorth."

"A slugorth?" I tiredly asked as he set me down onto a grassy patch of ground. The area was slightly damp and cold to my feet but not so much that I couldn't get used to it. Sighing, I bent down and slipped my other foot free and tossed the shoe aside. There was twelve dollars I would never see again.

"You do not have slugorth's in Midgard?" I shook my head no and he smiled. "Be that you consider yourself lucky, my lady. They are quiet distasteful things." He cocked his head and indicated that I continue to follow him, despite now being barefoot. "Come now, we are not much further."

I cast a longing look back to where my shoe once was noticing that the mud hole was now bubbling. Scrunching my nose, I quickly followed after Fandral making a mental note to look up what a slugorth really was.

We walked for a couple of more minutes which mostly consisted of my stepping on twigs and small rocks followed by grunts and small cries. By the time we reached the clearing I knew I'd need a tetanus shot of some sort. Did Asgardian's even have medicine like that? I paled at the thought of having to have my foot hacked off from an infection.

"I told you, did I not? It is breathtaking," said Fandral in a light, soothing voice.

I blinked a couple of times, realizing that I hadn't paid attention to anything around us. He was right though, it was beautiful. We stood in a small clearing in the woods with a gurgling spring that trickled along mossy rocks. Small bird-like creatures chirped happily with one another amongst the large, drooping trees. Their fire red leaves pooling in the clear water.

Slowly, I brought my hands up my beating heart and felt a small smile slip into place. Never had I seen a more beautiful place. Carefully—as though afraid to disturb the beauty around me—I stepped forward walking to the edge of the pool. Brightly colored fish swam at the bottom. One jumped out of the surface landing with ease onto the ground, flopping helpless as it gasped for air. I moved only to have Fandral hold me back. I turned around and stared at him in question only for him to nod and jutted his chin forward at the breathless fish.

Furrowing my brows I turned back and watched in wide-eyed wonder as four legs began to unfold from underneath its scaly skin. The fish flipped over, testing out the strength of its new legs before walking off into the woods. Gaping, I turned back to Fandral feeling the tug of the smile grow wider.

"That was amazing!"

"The water comes from the land of a powerful Sorceress. It is said that just a sip of the spring will show you the darkest depths of your hearts desire," he said with a wink leading me toward the shore. I knelt down, cupping my hands into the cool water and bringing them slowly to my lips. Fandral grabbed my wrist, the water trickled from the cracks of my fingers dripping back into the clear spring. "Be careful for even you do not know what lies in your heart. Such knowledge can be dangerous, and one must pay the consequences of what one learns."

I tilted my head and turned back toward the water, opening my palms wider so that the rest of the water poured out. "Better safe than sorry," I smiled watching the small fish swim away from the ripples on the surface.

"A wise move, my lovely lady." I shook my head, biting at the bottom of my lip when Fandral leaned forward and placed a small kiss at the corners. I pulled back quickly, taken completely by surprise. "I am sorry for my impulsiveness," he half-heartedly said placing his hand on his chest. "Your innocence in this moment is charming and I was struck down by the beauty of it all."

"Well, next time…" I breathed sharply, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks, "perhaps next time you will—"

Fandral quickly straightened, his head lifted up with flared nostrils. "We are not alone," he whispered reaching for the quiver at his back. His fingers slid along the pouch he carried pulling out one, long arrow and knocking it into place. He held it steady as his eyes tried to pinpoint whatever it was that he heard.

Heavy panting caught my attention and I whirled around only to have Fandral step in front of me and hold out his bow shooting—and missing—a large, dark gray wolf that leapt from the cover of the trees. A scream sounded before I realized it was coming from me as the beast's yellowed and salvia-filled mouth came down on Fandral and tore into the leather of his arm.

He bellowed in pain, reaching for the knife at his side and sliding it along the wolf's throat, only gashing at the matted hair instead. The beast howled as it unclenched its teeth to avoid the attack, striking Fandral with its thick, black claws. Blood seeped instantly from the wound on his face, his blue eyes darkening as his lips turned upward into a scowl.

He brought a gloved finger to the wound and wiped at the blood, smearing it slightly. His nose scrunched as he stared at the dampened spot on his leather finger. Rubbing them together a couple of times he turned to me with a hardened expression.

"Hayden, I suggest you run."

"But—"

He smiled playfully before turning back to the wolf and twisting the small blade easily in between his bloodied fingers. "Do not fret my lady. All those who let fear cripple them let death find them with ease." Before I could try to protest he loudly yelled, "Go!" and charged at the wolf's throat once more.

I didn't stay to see what happened. Instead, I took his advice and blindly ran. I ran with tears in my eyes until I couldn't run any longer. Ready to collapse I fell onto a tree and rested my head against its rough, thick trunk. Inhaling deeply I brought my hand to my chest, clutching at my wrinkled shirt and letting the tears rush down my face.

Though, it seemed when one thing bad happened another shortly followed after. The tree beneath my head began to shift and its branches swung out causing me to flail and fall to the ground. The finger-like twigs came down reaching out for me as I tried to crawl away, it scratched at my ankle clutching onto my bare skin. I screamed as they clawed at my legs, dragging me along the dirt and leaves. My fingers stretched out digging into the ground in vain; they desperately tried to cling onto anything to keep me from being lifted.

My stomach turned, heart-raced, sweat trickled down my brow as the tree picked me up with ease. I dangled helplessly above it watching in silent horror as a hole began to warp through the bark turning and changing so that it was almost mouth-like. Closing my eyes tight I felt my body start to fall into the inevitable doom of my pathetic fate when I slammed onto the ground rather than inside its mouth.

Groaning at the pain that shot through my side, I rolled over pushing myself up with bloodied and scratched hands to see Loki standing in front of me. His cape blew behind his strong, lean back as the tree-creature roared in anger reaching out to grab for him instead.

"Tut-tut, I suggest you not do that," he soothed. The tree stopped, its branches hanging as though it were confused. "I am after all a God you pathetic creature. I think it far from wise to try and attack me."

Carefully, I started to pull myself to my feet when the tree quickly extended its branches and swatted at Loki. He moved with ease, ducking in perfect time as the leaves slid over his slicked back hair. Straightening his robe, he stood straight and cocked his head to the side.

"I warned you."

Legends of old had told of Loki Laufeyson, the God of Mischief being a fantastic warrior. His armor would gleam through the blood and sweat, his head held high under the massive horned-helmet he donned in battle. He would fight like a true God with no fear to hold him back.

Upon my meeting with the Prince of Pranks I only thought of him as annoying and nothing more than a child in a God's body. He knew how to get under one's skin, how to perfect his joking demeanor and what to say to cause other's confusion. The Loki I had begun to know was nothing more than a nuisance always looking for trouble and mischief to cause.

The Loki before me was far from what I had ever expected to see. He was no jokester deceiving a maiden to eat a poisoned fruit because he was bored. No, this was the man who led an alien army into New York City. This was the man who killed thousands upon thousands of people, a man who tried to bring an entire world to its knees. This was a man to be feared, one that I should have remembered to fear to begin with.

With ease, he pulled out a sword from within his robes and in the blink of an eye sliced through the trunk of the giant tree. It roared so loudly that the ground began to shake underneath, falling with a tremendous thud. Leaves scattered all around, falling from the sky as Loki carefully placed his sword back into place. He inhaled deeply before turning around to stare at me with those cold, green eyes.

I swallowed hard, ignoring the pain that ran through my entire body. Each step he took toward me matched the beating of my heart. It pounded against my ears that I feared he might hear it.

Gingerly, he took my hands in his own and inspected the cuts and nicks underneath the dirt that caked them. Clicking his tongue he let them drop and started to walk away. When my footsteps behind him did not sound he looked over his shoulder and lazily raised an eyebrow.

"I do not feel as though I should cater to your vulnerability. If you wish to remain in these woods and become a meal for some other creature than please, be my guest. If not, I think you would do well to follow me back to Asgard."

Without having to be told again, I quickly walked to where he stood and silently followed behind him. Licking my chapped lips, I looked down at the palms of my shaking hands and sighed. "Thank you, Loki." He said nothing, even stiffened a little as I turned my gaze toward him. Deciding that he didn't care to hear anything I really had to say I remained quiet the rest of the way back.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As always comments and reviews are appreciated. I seriously love reading them. :D **

* * *

**Ellize Avalon: **Glad you liked it!

**Apples10: **Aw thank you! Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to keep it from being so long next time :D lol**  
**

**AaylaKitofNiflheim: **I sent you a message but you never replied so I'm left to assume you either didn't care to reply back or never got it. Anyhow, I'll just paste what it is that I wrote you to you:

Oh yes I actually know this. He was more Volstagg than Chris Hemsworth haha I'm very into mythology. Though, more so Greek and Roman and Egyptian than Viking/Norse but I have dabbled in reading with it. But, I wasn't writing so much based off of actual mythology so much as basing this off of the movie/comics. If it wasn't though I could see how that detail could be so nitpicky cause it would annoy me too.

But, no worries. Details are what make a story a story. Without them then you're just writing...well...crap. Haha.

Also, you can't call something a review if it's not a review on the story. You didn't review. You just pointed out that Thor and Loki were depicted as redheads in Norse Mythology. I wasn't writing Norse Mythology. But thanks.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

I quietly sat in Loki's chambers staring at my shaking, bloodied hands. They were folded carefully atop my jittering lap as my feet dangled off of the large, silk spread bed. I wanted to laugh at the predictability of Loki having silk sheets but the moment I sat upon the material I found myself thinking of crawling under them instead. A blush spread across my already flushed cheeks and from that second forward I did my best to keep my eyes and thoughts to the wounds on my hand and legs instead.

Titling my head to the side I looked down at the bare skin scrunching my nose at my dirtied feet and the dried blood that caked around my ankles. My pencil skirt that I had donned for the day was torn and frayed and the shirt I had kept pressed and tucked was in disarray and missing buttons. The bun that usually held my brown hair in place was no longer together; long tangled strands fell past my shoulders holding pieces of broken twigs and leaves.

Carefully, I brought my throbbing fingers up to one of the leaves that tucked itself underneath my hair and plucked it free, holding it in between my grasp. I held it up in the candlelight staring intently at the deep red and yellows that spread throughout its dying surface. Such a dangerous beauty. Only moments ago was the owner of the leaf that I held in my hand trying to make a meal of me.

"Hold out your hands," ordered Loki's voice catching me by surprise.

He had left the moment that we stepped inside his room commanding me to sit down and wait for his return. In his arms he carried several different small jars, a bowl of what looked like water and a clean, cotton rag dangled from in between his fingers. His arms expanded, an involuntary gasp slipped from between my lips as I expected everything to crash to the ground. Instead it hung in the air. With a wave of his hand the items neatly placed themselves on the wooden end table that stood next to the edge of his bed.

As he instructed I held out my hands, wincing as his cold fingers clutched around them, prying the palms straight so that the damp rag could clean out all the dirt and dried blood. I watched in silent awe as one of the small blue jars came flying our way, stopping just short of Loki's chest. He reached for it pulling the lid off and pouring a creamy, tan liquid into his own hands.

"I thought your father took away your powers?"

Loki tensed, his body remaining still as his green eyes flickered upward. The corner of his lip twitched and I quickly looked to my hands. "This may sting a little," he warned slathering the paste onto my wounds. I hissed loudly, tugging my hands away as a burning sensation tore through them. He stared at me, roughly pulling my hands back to where they were and continued to rub the ointment on them. "I told you it would sting."

"Well warning me isn't going to make it hurt any less," I snapped wincing as his fingers delicately traced at the small cuts.

He ignored my jibe and reached for my leg, pulling it onto his knee and ripping what was already torn of my skirt. I gaped, trying to keep my exposed thighs from showing when he firmly held onto my ankle and glared.

"Oh do stop being a prude. It was mildly entertaining at first but this is quite the annoyance," he sighed, his green eyes daring me to try and move away again.

I exhaled slowly and nodded. "You're right. Sorry," I muttered realizing how foolish I was being. He was trying to help me, not get a peek up my skirt.

"Besides I have been alive for a very long time. I have seen far more than just the bare skin of a woman's thigh." He titled his head slightly, inspecting the muscle of my thin legs and shrugged, returning his gaze back to the wounds on my calves. "I have seen fairer still."

I tried not to let the comment get to me. After all, I didn't want Loki finding me or my legs attractive. He was a criminal, a murderer, a mad man. He was disgusting, vile and cruel. And, yet as I tried to recall and recite every dirty deed I had learned about him inside my head it was my eyes that watched as he carefully tended and cleaned my wounds. It was Loki who had saved me from being a mid-afternoon snack. It was Loki who had brought me back to be cared for rather than sending me off to an Asgardian physician.

I swallowed hard as his fingers ran back and forth across the bare skin. The burning and pain dulled as I sat entranced by how long and gentle they were. Those women whose legs he had seen before must have thoroughly enjoyed the touch of them navigating their way across their bodies—

Blinking, I realized that Loki was no longer touching me and was instead across the room drying off his hands with a cloth. He set it neatly along the back of a large, velvet-lined celadon green chair. His fingers smoothed it, playing with the edges of the cloth before turning to face me with a bored expression.

"I suggest that you shower before the feast tonight. You look as though Hades himself has taken you hostage in his underworld."

"Um," I breathed sharply and nodded hoping that he had no idea what was going through my mind. Quickly, I stood up noticing that the pain was no longer aching at my every move. My eyes fell to my hands which had returned to their pale complexion with no indication of scarring or bruising anywhere. Flabbergasted, I snapped my head upward and beamed Loki's way. "What did you give me?"

"Only a liquefied mineral," he vaguely replied.

I rolled my eyes, deciding that was the best I would get from him. Shrugging slightly, I started to step out of his room before I stopped in the doorway. Slowly, I turned around and watched him collect the remedies and dirtied cloth he used to clean my wounds.

"Thank you," I said shy of just a whisper. He stiffened and looked over his shoulder with a drawl expression. "For everything. You didn't have to do any of this and well—" I sighed hardly believing that I was about to say what I was about to say, "I really appreciate it and I'll try my best to repay you."

He raised a brow and cocked his head. "I need no payment from that of a Midgardian. You have nothing to interest me."

I nodded, trying to keep his rebuttal from getting under my skin. "Very well. But, I really do mean it. Thank you Loki."

Shrugging he turned back to his task and said no more. My fingers clicked against the door way a couple of times before I sighed quietly to myself and stepped away. There was no point in trying to converse any further. Once he was done with a topic that was the end of it.

Oh well. A shower sounded much nicer than anything else at that moment anyways.

* * *

The banquet that evening was smaller than the others I had seen throughout the past few weeks that I had stayed in Asgard. According to a conversation I overheard war was on the brink between Asgard and one of the nine realms. Thor was not there that evening and I was disappointed. I had hopped to speak to him about Loki and the medicine that he used on me. Something like that could change the course of human history on Midgard—Earth.

Loki, to my dismay was not there either but even if I asked him questions I knew he'd avoid them. Frowning, I turned to my meal and pulled at the greasy meat slathered in gravy with the tip of my fork. My stomach turned and I quickly looked away from it to see Lady Sif entering upon the room.

She was dressed in a simple eggshell-white gown. Her dark brown hair curled neatly, hanging across her right shoulder. A brave and fierce warrior she was but it was clear where she earned the name Lady to her title. She was gorgeous, an Asgardian fit for the name.

Her eyes flashed my way, and I quickly forced a smile. She nodded in acknowledgment, turning away to greet a fellow Asgardian. Her painted pink lips slid upward into a glorious smile. Slumping in my seat, I stared at my meal suddenly not hungry even in the slightest.

She took her usual seat, looking over the empty ones where Thor and Loki would occasionally sit straight to where I was. Quickly, I straightened and once again tried to smile. Her face remained hard as she asked, "have you heard from Fandral since the attack in the woods?"

I shook my head, realizing that I hadn't even asked about him once since my return with Loki. He could have been killed for all I knew and I didn't even bother to inquire about it. Again, my stomach turned.

Lady Sif knowing of the wolf attack was a good sign. It meant that he was at least alive and had made it back to tell the tale.

"He should be quite alright," she said turning her attention to her own food. Plucking a grape from its vine she plopped it in between her lips and chewed for a moment before continuing, "The wolf managed to take a nasty bite in his shoulder but nothing that cannot be healed."

I breathed in relief. "That's great. Is it because of the liquefied mineral?"

Lady Sif tilted her head slightly to the right. "I am afraid I do not understand what it is that you are asking of." Quickly, I explained how Loki had used the light brown liquid on my wounds and how in only a matter of minutes they were healed. A small light burned in Sif's eyes as she understood what it was that I was asking her. "Oh. It is only a healing stone."

I had to resist the urge to mock her. _Only a healing stone?_ As if they were all over Asgard? Something that was easy to come by? Why don't they outsource these? Think of what it could mean and the lives that it could save. Even if it was only useful for small cuts and the common cold it would be such an advancement in modern day medicine. Fury would definitely wish to know about something like this, I thought to myself leaning forward to ask Sif more.

She however turned her attention to Hogun and the conversation was no more. Once again I slumped into my seat and finished picking at my meal until I had enough and retired early for bed. To my surprise Hogun excused himself as well and we quietly walked down the long, candlelit corridors together.

He was in his usual attire of leather from head to toe. A sword hung securely at his side, his hand rested upon its hilt ready for anything should it come his way. Hogun's black hair was pulled tightly back into a neat bun, tidy and perfectly sculpted. His expression was grim as was something I'd grown accustomed to seeing. Yet, even walking in silence with a man who never smiled and rarely talked I felt the most comfortable with him.

Unlike Fandral I didn't feel the pressure of his charms and his constant flirting. I knew I wouldn't have to expect a cheesy line or some fancy dialogue from Hogun. And, much unlike Loki I didn't feel threatened or in danger of any kind. I also knew that he wouldn't use a sly tongue to give backhanded compliments or purposely try to get under my skin.

"Fandral is a man of many things, a fool among the fools, but he is a good man," stated Hogun his voice strong and even. I tilted my head curiously wondering where he was going with this. He couldn't possibly think that Fandral and I were— "he is harmless. I can assure you."

I laughed. "Thank you, Hogun."

He nodded. A small smile—if one could call it a smile—slipped on his straight-lipped face. "How does Asgard fair to you?"

"It's beautiful. I sometimes feel like I'm still walking in a dream," I admitted realizing that Hogun had passed his chambers and I was no longer heading toward the direction of mine. I slowed my pace but he encouraged me to follow him with a slight nod of his head. Hesitantly, I pursued. We weren't outside at least. "What is a slugorth?"

"A creature that lives in darkest woods of Asgard but it is hardly a threat. They cannot move above surface so they lurk underground feigning to be nothing but mud. They sit and wait until an unwitting creature steps upon them and is then that they slowly engulf them." He looked at me curiously and shrugged. "A human is in no danger of one. They usually consume small woodland creatures."

"And apparently shoes," I muttered under my breath.

"I am sorry?"

"Oh, nothing," I breathed waving my hand in passing. "So, where are we going?" I asked, changing the subject.

Hogun straightened and held his head high. "The Lady Frigga wishes to speak to you."

I stopped in my tracks. "Thor and Loki's mother?" Hogun nodded. "I—I don't…why exactly would she want to—uh—to see me?"

Hogun pushed his lips firmly together and gestured toward a large set of red doors that stood to his left. I inhaled deeply, forcing myself to remain calm as I walked forward and positioned myself awkwardly in front of them. He strode to where I placed my feet, giving me a nod of what I could only hope was reassurance and pushed the heavy doors open with ease.

They scrapped along the marble floors, echoing throughout the silent halls. My heart pushed against my chest, screaming to jump out when I suddenly gasped at the beauty before me. The room was a reminiscent of Loki's; wide and open shaped in a circle the way all the chambers were. A large bed made of the same star-like material with deep gold sheets sat in the middle. Flowers from the garden outside were potted and placed throughout the room, the sound of a stream resonated off the walls even though there was no water anywhere.

To my right a giant bird squawked causing me to jump at the sudden sound. It had to have been one of the most beautiful creatures I'd ever laid my eyes on. The bird itself was small, about the size of a small parrot with brightly colored feathers of gold and greens and hidden hues of red that flecked throughout. Its long tail swooped down into chunky layers nearly touching the floor from the five foot perch it proudly sat on.

Entranced, I stepped inside the room carefully walking toward the magnificent bird. My fingers extended forward, reaching to touch the silky feathers when the doors slammed shut. I bounded upward, my hands dropping instantly to my side as I spun around noting that Hogun had not followed me.

"You must be the Midgaridan woman that I have heard these walls speak of," came a small, yet powerful voice.

I twirled around to see quiet possibly one of the most beautiful women ever. The woman before me was tall—so tall in fact that she towered over me. Her slender body was wrapped in a simple white gown that slit along the side of her legs reveling the thick, toned muscle. Her golden hair was pulled into a braided bun with a few curls trickling down her to the small of her back.

With bright blue eyes she stared at me, almost disinterested and flashed a white, clean smile. "My sons tell me that you are here to learn of our ways." I nodded, uncertain if I was even allowed to speak in the presence of an Asgardian Queen. I realized it sounded absurd the moment that I thought it but even so I was flabbergasted as to what I should say. "My late husband," she whispered, chocking slightly on his name, "the All-Father Odin would never hear of such a thing. My son Thor does fine work at the role he was born into. I can only trust that he knows of what he is doing."

I shifted uncomfortably, slowly understanding that she was not happy about my being there. It never actually occurred to me that others might have felt that way as well. I just assumed that the other Asgardian's didn't pay me much heed because I was a Midgardian—I was beneath them—not that I was actually unwanted.

It did make sense. After all I was on their land, the first actual human known to travel to Asgard. It shouldn't have been such a shock that people despised me because of it. But…it was.

Pushing the sudden hurt aside I feigned a smile. "I can assure you my Queen that I am not here to put any harm to Asgard. I am only here to learn what we can. It did come as quite the shock to learn of other worlds. Nick Fury is only—"

"Nick Fury is a fool," she hissed. Her eyes dimmed and she quickly regained her composure, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress and clearing her throat she smiled once more. "What is it that they call you?"

"My name is Hayden," I said trying to keep my voice level and professional. I knew I sounded weak, looked weak…S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to fire me the moment that I returned. I wasn't cut out for this line of work. Blinking, I forced myself to remain in the moment. Self-loathing and bashing could wait. "I am sorry if my being here has upset anyone. I didn't think—"

"My son, Balder he is often enthralled with Midgardian women. I believe he is even courting one now…her name escapes me though." She paused and turned to tend to one of her potted flowers. "Nanny or some dreadful name like that."

"You have another son?" I asked, curious as I had never heard of that. I had assumed that she was the Step-Mother of Thor and Loki only.

Frigga turned to me and smiled that only a mother would ever wear. "He is a fool, but yes he is my son. He is not round much but when he is it as though he had never left. Loki and Thor often quarrel with one another as children but it was always Balder who was able to break them apart." She laughed suddenly. "If only he was there in that Midgardian city that Loki had tried to overrule."

"I don't think that is really—"

She sighed and turned away from her plant, folding her hand in the crease of her dress and smiled sweetly. "I care for the Midgardians, I truly do. Your species of human is fascinating but this is my home, my world and I do not wish for it be harmed. I know of what Fury intends to do with the knowledge that you will give him and if I ever believe that it will bring war to my home I will not think twice of ending your life."

I blinked, trying my hardest to keep my mouth from hanging open. "As I said before my Queen, I can assure you that I am not here to bring any harm to you, your people or your home."

"Good." With the wave of a hand she dismissed me, the thick red doors opening despite no one being around them. "You are free to leave."

I nodded, unsure if she meant leave her chambers or Asgard completely. Deciding not to press my luck I bowed awkwardly and left her room hoping that I could find Thor as soon as I left. He would know what I should do, and perhaps I could just ask him what it was that I needed to bring back to Fury and go home completely. It was obvious that I wasn't exactly wanted.

"Oh, and Hayden?" I turned around. "I ask of you to only do your job that you were sent here for and nothing else. Fandral included."

That time my mouth could not help but hang open. Before I could reply the doors slammed shut in front of me and it was—of course—none other than Loki who stood behind me. He stared at me for a moment, surprised to see the room I had just left. His mouth began to open, his long finger pointing at the door in question. I held up my hand, shook my head and walked down the corridor deciding that I could talk to Thor in the morning. I had realized how shaken up Lady Frigga had left me until I was completely out of her presence.

Rather than leave me alone as I had hoped, Loki followed after. "What is that you were doing in Lady Frigg's chambers? She hardly speaks to anyone as it is, let alone a common Midgardian woman."

I inhaled sharply. "You know, I have a name," I snapped, growing annoyed with this constant habit of him calling me a Midgardian. "It's Hayden in case you have forgotten. Not Midgardian Woman. Not Midgardian Weakling. Not Midgardian Child. And, not Midgardian Whore," I seethed recalling how he had a lovely earful after that one, "it is Hayden. Hay-Den."

"My apology's Hayden," he said his tongue rolling off of my name with far too much emphasis. I rolled my eyes and continued to briskly walk the long hallways. "I hear that Fandral has requested to see you," he commented.

"Are you his errand boy?" I snapped, brushing a strand of hair that had gotten loose from my bun.

"I do the bidding of no one," retorted Loki, "I only find it amusing."

"Well, I don't care. I'm not going to anyone's chambers tonight but my own."

"I can assist you into my own if that is what you really want," he said a smile placed upon his pale, thin face.

I huffed and turned sharply around. "Let me get one thing straight. I am here to learn about Asgard. Not to fornicate or whatever it is that you and Fandral and Lady Frigga think."

Loki barked a laugh that took me by complete surprise. "The Lady Frigga wished to see you in her chambers to speak of fornicating?"

"No," I said slamming my teeth tightly together. "Don't you have some poor child to frighten or some naïve maiden to impregnate?"

"Would that be some Midgardian courtship that I am unaware of?"

I stopped in front of my door and relaxed my shoulders. "Good night Loki."

He bowed his head slightly, sweeping his arms dramatically. "Good night…Hayden." I opened the door with a hard push, ready to slam it behind me when Loki's hands caught it from closing. Turning around, I raised a brow, exhaling heavily. "For a Midgardian, you are not half as bad as one would expect."

With that, he let the door close.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh I cannot wait for you guys to read the next chapter :D And, I just want to thank you all so much for following, favoriting, commenting/reviewing this story. Just knowing that people are interested in, and that you guys are enjoying it as much as I'm having fun writing it makes my day, especially since this is my first fanfiction. It's hard at times playing with characters who are not my own and I have trouble with Loki. So, hearing that you enjoy the direction that this going in and that you can't wait for an update, or that you're enjoying the story in general gives me warm fuzzies!**** Thank you all so much.  
**

* * *

**Ellize Avalon:** Eep! Sorry! I'm glad you didn't die though and hopefully having an updated chapter so soon has cured any left over near death experiences you might have had!**  
****Am4444: **Thank you! I'm glad to hear! :D I'm pretty sure if he had tried anything else Hayden wouldn't have none of it haha. Thank you again. You have no idea how relieved I am to read that. I tend to over worry that I'm not doing the characters justice, or that I am straying away. So comments like that are my favorite to read 3

**Theta-McBride: **Thank you!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

The following morning I woke up with Sully nearly suffocating me with his fat head lying on my chest. He perked up, his thick tongue licking at my neck as I shifted in bed trying to push him off of me. Since our arrival in Asgard he had been spoiled, especially in the dining hall. There was always food on the floor or a child sneaking their meal to him (or one of the other dogs) under the table.

"When we get back home you're going on a strict diet," I muttered tapping him on his nose lightly. He groaned, lapping at my fingers. "C'mon why don't we go for a walk, pudgy?"

Sully bounded off the bed, his paws clattering against the marble floor as he bounced up and down. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretching my arms to try and wake myself up. Sully wasn't having any of it. He bit down on the blankets and pulled them off my leg, lapping at my feet in impatience. Laughing, I pushed his snout away and plopped my feet onto the cold floor.

He barked once, his tongue flopping out of his mouth. "Hold on. Let me get dressed," I yawned turning away from him to fix the sheets on my bed.

"I think what you have on suits you just as well."

Quickly I spun around to see Loki standing beside Sully. The hyper red retriever was lying down, his fat tongue inside his mouth as his brown eyes stared up at Loki. My cheeks flushed as I realized I was in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear. Horrified, I covered myself up with one hand and reached down with the other to grab for my skirt I'd tossed on the floor before passing out.

It flew up out of my reach just as my fingers brushed against its fabric and into Loki's hand. He grabbed for it and held it out in front of him, frowning. "You dress like an old woman I will have you know."

Flustered, I stormed over to where he stood and snatched the skirt out of his hands. Slipping it on and wiggling it over my hips I snapped, "And how would you know what an old woman dresses like? I hear you don't spend a lot of time in Midgard—Earth!" I blinked at the slip of my tongue and buttoned the skirt. "I dress professionally."

"More like boring," he commented striding over to the suitcases that sat neatly piled near the end of my bed. Without using his hands he opened the first one and into the air lifted a pair of black underwear. "These cannot possibly fit you, could they?" he asked turning around, the underwear floating in front of his face.

Huffing, I pushed him aside and snatched the underwear out of the air, shoving it deep into the suitcase and zipping it shut. Running my fingers through my tangled hair I turned around and placed both hands on my hips. "Loki, it's too early for this. What do you want?"

"I came by to offer an invitation."

"An invitation to what?"

Loki flashed a smile as he reached down and patted Sully's fat head. The dog groaned, his brown eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Odin created a tournament many years ago that the people of Asgard regale in. Tonight it is being held and there shall be a feast, and dancing and great festivities."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You don't even sound interested in it."

He sighed and brought the hand he was using to pet Sully with to his chest. "I am not. It is quite the bore and waste of time but you are here to learn of our ways here on Asgard. You will more than likely go because of that. I only wish to extend my hand as an escort." He bowed slowly, making a dramatic sweep with his hand.

I titled my head to the side and looked at Sully. He watched me for a moment, before letting out a large, loud bark. I scrapped my teeth along the bottom of my lips and sighed. "Fine," I caved flinging both hands up into the air. "But, just as an escort."

Loki stood up and straightened the collar of his tunic. "I would never dream of anything more," he replied slyly, a twinkle flashed in his green eyes.

I brought my hands to my chest and folded them firmly as I glared. "I'm sure."

"Is that what you plan to wear on such a night?"

I looked down at my slightly wrinkled shirt and dog hair ridden tee-shirt. "Of course not," I gaped turning my head toward my suitcase of reserved dresses and pant suits. "What does one usually wear to such an event?"

"Never you mind," he replied. "I will see to it that you have what you need." He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Unless you plan on partaking in such activities? Then I can have a warrior's outfit prepared instead."

I tried not to smile, but it wasn't easy. "I do not intend on joining on in anything."

"Very well then," he said with another short bow.

A knock sounded at my door and Fandral poked his blond head inside the room. He smiled upon seeing me, but it faded once he recognized Loki sneering his way. "Milady," he said acknowledgment before turning to Loki and beaming, "Little Green Loki, look how you fair today!"

Loki returned the fake smile. "How is your mother doing this _fair _morning, Fandral?" Fandral's face fell. Smugly, Loki turned to me and widened his already large grin. "I shall see you tonight."

"Yeah," I said lamely watching him leave my chambers. He pulled the door open that Fandral awkwardly held open and patted him a little roughly on the shoulder. Fandral winced and pulled back quickly and Loki held up his hands in apology. "I forgot that you were injured. A wolf bite, am I correct?" Fandral nodded, rubbing at his shoulder with his gloved fingers. "One should never tempt with those whose teeth are larger than thine own."

Fandral watched him leave before turning his attention toward me. "He was not always so sullen," chimed Fandral entering my room with his usual jubilance now that the tension was gone. "Actually that is far from truth."

I pursed my lips together in a strain smile. "How is your shoulder?"

"Nothing that cannot be healed. It was only a scratch, milady."

"Thank you for fighting that wolf to protect me," I croaked trying to keep my voice level. He could have died. As Loki had said it was dangerous to fight something with teeth larger than your own. And, its jaw could have easily crushed Fandral's glorious head of hair. "I'm just glad you're alive."

Fandral titled his head and smiled. "Are you truly, milady?"

I stuck my tongue to the inside of my bottom lip nodded. "Of course," I replied slowly deciding that now was the time that I put a crush to Fandral's advances. "We are friends."

"And, friends we are," he said a little too enthusiastic for my taste. "That is why I have come to ask you—my friend," he said with a wink, "if you would join me in tonight's festivities? There will be dancing and laughing and glorious battles in which I intend to win for you…" he bowed and widened his ridiculously charming smile. "For my good friend, that is."

I laughed, realizing that this wasn't going to be as easy as I had hoped it would be. "I actually have a prior commitment," I said almost apologetically.

"Oh," he replied, his smile faltering. He nodded and bowed slightly. "If I had known I would not have implied that you and I go as companions instead."

"You didn't know," I said trying to keep my smile in place. His expression was like that of a lost dog's and I had the sudden urge to hug him and tell him I'd go with him instead.

But no that wouldn't be fair to him, to myself—and never thought I'd say this—but fair to Loki either.

"Even so, I do intend to win this tournament for my dear friend." I started to tell him that he really didn't need to do that when a small, thin woman dressed in plain white garb entered. She curtsied to Fandral and then to me. Fandral nodded at her and turned his head to the side to look at me once more. "I will take this as my cue to leave." He lowered his head and bid the maiden and me a good bye, but of course not without winking before he left.

I shook my head and turned my attention to the brown-eyed brunette. "Can I help you?"

"His Lord has asked that I come by for a fitting," said the woman in a frail voice.

"A fitting for what?"

"A dress for tonight's event."

"Oh no, no, no," I said holding up my hands as she walked toward me with a measuring tape made of cloth. "I don't need a handmade dress. It's fine. I have outfits," I quickly said turning to my suitcase, "that I can wear and it's really okay."

"He said that you would try to argue about that but—" she paused and pursed her thin lips tightly together, "—mind you these are his words and not my own, 'the garb that she dons are of an elder Midgardian's taste' and that it is my job to ensure you wear the finest Asgardian robes tonight."

I felt my face heat up as I carefully maneuvered my arms across my wrinkled tee. The woman smiled sympathetically and took a step forward, holding out the measuring tape and wrapping it around my hips. "Loki always wants the best," she murmured before twirling her finger and setting to measuring my height.

* * *

I opened the door to my chambers to see Loki standing with both hands behind his back. He was dressed in finer green robes than what I had grown accustomed too. The gold of his armor hit the candlelight, shining bright. Even dressed in his silks he looked ready for battle. I tugged at the bottom of my lip with my teeth; all the Asgardian's looked as though they were going off to fight a war at any moments notice.

Still, he looked—I hated saying this—but rather amazing.

Hesitantly I opened my mouth preparing to comment on his attire when he simply stared at me, slowly cocking his head to the side. "Wh—what?" I asked looking down at the gown that I had slipped on just mere moments ago.

"If one did not know better you could almost pass for Asgardian royalty."

"I—I," I blushed wildly and looked down at the gown once more.

It hung loosely off my shoulders, held together by two golden buttons. The silk fell down into three folds, trickling down my legs and pooling near my feet. It was off-white, with a gold sheen that glittered in certain lights. Even when Elga, the maiden that had custom made the dress for me ordered me to put it on I felt as though it were too much for me. It had to have been the most beautiful dress I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Thank you," I lamely muttered, pulling at the dress with my hands. "It is really beautiful." Loki nodded and held out his arm for me to take. "You look dashing," I finally said as I slipped my hand along his sleeve and followed him out of the room.

He held out his chin and smirked. "I know."

I pursed my lips together in a tight smile, and tried to keep from laughing. "Confident as always."

"Confidence is a key ingredient should one wish to have those fear them."

I cocked my head. "Why would you want others to fear you?"

"Fear generates a response much faster than that of respect. You cannot rule a world with a gentle heart alone."

"So, you wish to rule with an iron fist?"

"I wish to rule what is rightfully mine to rule," he said stiffly.

"And, what do you believe is rightfully yours?"

"Never you mind that," he sternly replied keeping his jaw tight. I nodded catching on that the conversation was over.

* * *

"Brother! Hayden!" Thor greeted us both with a wide smile as he stood from his seat and waved us over to the table. When we approached he looked from me to Loki, his smile widening as he pulled his brother in for a hug. Loki tried to wiggle free from Thor's grasp but only failed quite miserably. "Hayden you look positively radiant this evening," he commented gesturing toward the dress that I wore.

I thanked him quietly, feeling suddenly uncomfortable now that most eyes were on us. They watched Thor and Loki with curiosity and I could tell that Loki wasn't usually at such gatherings. Thor, however, was overly pleased and instantly made room for the two of us to sit at his side.

Lady Sif and Volstagg greeted us both with stiff nods, which I returned—though Loki remained completely still—and I started to look around to see if I could spot Fandral. He was no where to be seen and I started to feel guilty. Then again, I remembered that he was going to partake in the tournament. Which, reminded me…

"So, what exactly is this tournament?" I asked as I took my seat at Loki's side.

Thor gestured dramatically to the giant arena before us. It reminded me vaguely of what a gladiator battle would look like. The pit below was a wide circular area with seats centered around it and the King along with his companions sat directly in the middle. Everyone jeered and cheered as they waited eagerly for the festivities to proceed.

"It is a battle of wits, of courage and of strength. Those who fair well are honored among the Asgardian people," boomed Thor as he turned to Lady Sif and murmured something in her ear. She nodded, and stood to leave. I noted that she was not dressed in a gown like the other woman among us where but in the same outfit she had worn the day I arrived in Asgard. Thor turned his attention back to me and leaned forward in his seat. "It is very thrilling. You will be amused."

I nodded, feeling my heart slam against my chest. "And, what is it that they fight against?"

"Bilgesnipe."

"Bygul..what?"

"Bilgesnipe," repeated Loki, his eyes entranced on the empty arena below. "They are repulsive creatures that trample anything that gets in their path. They do not care for those that they hurt, nor those that stand in their way."

I slowly turned my attention to where Loki's gaze focused and swallowed. "Do people die during this tournament?"

"There is no honor in failure," whispered Loki.

I felt the color drain from my face as a horn sounded off somewhere in the distance. Everyone around us began to quiet down, their voices draining until there was nothing but silence. Thor took that as his cue and rose from his seat, his hands held up and the crowd began to cheer wildly.

"People of Asgard! As you all know there has been rumor of war but there is always rumor of war. With these rumors we wish to have only the strongest—" the crowd cheered, "the bravest," the cheering grew louder, "men and women worthy of the title, Asgardian Warrior." I brought my hands to my ears as the crowd roared to a deafening height. "Let us put away the worry of what tomorrow may bring and enjoy tonight!"

Smiling, I turned to Loki whose face remained the same as before. There was no emotion, his eyes hard and his lips tight. I sighed and turned back to the area watching as a man dressed in heavy armor and his black hair pulled into a tight bun atop his head. I squinted, and leaned a little bit further. It was Hogun!

He turned to the crowd, holding up one arm in the air. The crowd cheered once more, men and woman rising from their seats and throwing their fists in excitement. Someone nearby began to stomp their foot, others followed suit until the entire arena was shaking. I turned to Loki—my face drained of all color by now—and asked him where I could get a drink. He snapped his fingers and a woman dressed in a maiden's garb brought over a goblet handing it to him with a smile.

I took the drink from him, and drank heartily ignoring the stinging that burned at my throat. He watched him cautiously, a small smile tugging at his lips. Gulping loudly I set the drink down into my lap and sighed.

"I warn you that if you drink like Volstagg it will not take long to end up looking like him." I snapped my head toward Volstagg who was already on his fourth drink. His cheeks were rosy, his mouth wide open as he cheered along with the rest of the crowd. Wine stained at his tunic and trickled down his flaming red beard. I scrunched my nose and handed my drink to Loki. He nodded, holding up the goblet only for another one to be replaced. "However, you look much better in that dress than he ever would."

"Bring out the beast!" shouted Thor and the crowd went wild.

* * *

**A/N: I know I say this every chapter but seriously thank you guys! :D I love the comments. Keep them coming. They make my day. **

* * *

**Guest: **Thank you! I am really glad you're enjoying it. And, that means so much to hear you have no idea. I wanted to take a different take on him than what other fanfics are writing. Yeah, he's a hardass and kind of a dick but he's also a prankster and I wanted to catch that side of him. So, I'm glad to know that it's working (:**  
**

**Usedmemories: **:D I think people tend to forget that he is a warrior of Asgard. I've been doing a lot of research on him and some of his stories-while some can be really disturbing-he is very brave and skilled fighter. I plan on doing more with that as well (: Thank you for the awesome comment!

**Theta-McBride: **Thank you! Haha that was probably one of my favorite lines so far. He's witty-regardless of being a jerk-so it's fun to write those sort of lines :D

**Ellize Avalon:** I have no life as of now so it's easier to update sooner! Haha. And, yes Frigga was a bit of a bitch. I really enjoyed her in the film and some of the other things I've been reading about her she comes off as nice. But, even the nicest people have their sore spots and she is still after all a queen. My goal was to try and get that across that she is only looking out for the well being of her people and for her sons (:


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Upon my arrival to Asgard I had seen a lot of strange and unbelievable things. There were fish that grew legs, birds with tails larger than a human being and trees that came to life and tried to swallow you whole. Not to mention a bridge made of rainbow glass. It was one thing after another that constantly kept me on my toes. But, nothing prepared me for the bilgesnipe.

It was large and scaly like that of a lizard with green and yellow hues that gleamed in the light of both moons. Antler-like horns protruded from its giant head. They reared up ready to stab at anything that got in its way. Thick, red spikes protruded along its back and short tail coming to a point almost like a heavy club. Its tongue hissed between its sharp, yellowed teeth that snapped at the guards that lead it into the arena with electric poles.

It pawed at the dirt ground with its dangerously sharp claws. I swallowed hard leaning forward in my seat as I stared at the creature before me. That thing could easily kill Hogun in one swipe. It was madness for him to try and fight it. It was madness for anyone to try and fight it.

A trumpet sounded and the guards turned off their electric poles. They quickly ran off diving under the gate that closed firmly shut behind them. The bilgesnipe reared its head. Its voice roared in short, shrill echoes that made me hold my ears with both hands. With wide eyes I watched as it charged at Hogun, its antlers narrowed in and ready to strike.

I gasped.

Hogun slid out of the creature's path, his hand reaching to the sword at his side. He pulled it out with ease and let the blade slice at the underbelly of the bilgesnipe. Dark red—almost black—blood spilled out from the wound. The bilgesnipe roared and turned on Hogun, its large tongue extending and wrapping around his arm.

I screamed, closing my eyes and shielding my face in Loki's shoulder as the crowd jeered and gasped along with me. I felt Loki's hand awkwardly pat my leg before he leaned and whispered in my ear.

"Do not fret so much."

I looked up at him, my eyes blurring slightly from the effects of having one too many drinks already, and returned my attention back to Hogun in the arena. The bilgesnipe was pulling him in closer, dragging its tongue back to its saliva filled mouth. Hogun struggled, his sword already feet away. He dug his feet into the ground, slowing the process but not enough. With one more toss of its head the bilgesnipe was able to get Hogun close enough that it brought up its large hand and slapped him across the face.

"Show that beast no mercy!" jeered a drunken Volstagg, rising to his feet and swaying a bit as he cheered on his friend. Thor laughed, joining in on the merriment encouraging Volstagg to shout even more. "Rip out its tongue!"

Blood trickled down the side of Hogun's face, sliding down into his eye and mouth. I cringed, curious as to how he could even see when he made a loud yell and slid under the bilgesnipe's feet, using its tongue to trip it onto its back. He ripped his arm free and dove for his sword, skating along the ground until his fingers clutched onto the hilt.

The bilgesnipe rolled over onto all fours and jumped at Hogun, its claws extended and ready for the kill. With one quick move he managed to turn onto his back and aim the swords blade deep into the creature's throat. I closed my eyes as my stomach involuntarily turned and I could taste the remnants of the alcohol I had so eagerly downed.

Inhaling deeply and trying to keep from throwing up I turned to Thor who was standing up with arms held open. He smiled wide and boomed, "let us rejoice in pride for the Asgardian Warrior fit to carry the name, Hogun!"

The crowd went wild as Hogun pumped his fist in the air, the bloodied sword he held in his hand covered in the creature's remains. As always, his face was still but even from the distance that I sat at I could tell that he was proud. Inhaling deeply, I joined the crowd in their applause and turned to Loki.

"Is that is?"

Loki cast a long gaze my way and shook his head. "That is only the start."

* * *

Several others fought—while many more lost—against the furious and ferocious bilgesnipe. By the time Lady Sif had entered the arena I had lost count of how many goblets I had emptied.

She looked like a goddess, with her armor gleaming in the light. Her face was hard despite the smile she wore. In her hand she held her sword, her grip tight as she thrust it into the air. The crowd went wild.

I gripped onto Loki's hand as the bilgesnipe was released from its confinements and charged at her with a much faster speed than any of the others. I wasn't sure why I worried for her safety. Without a passing glance she jumped high into the air and brought her sword down onto the creature's fleshy neck, tearing her blade along its scalp and dislodging one of its antlers. It fell to the ground, crashing dirt all around her.

Thor rose from his seat, waiting for the dust settle before he bellowed. "Another!"

Rather than one, two were released charging down upon her with intent to kill. She twirled the hilt of her sword in her hand before bringing it down and hacking at them both. I gasped, letting go of Loki's hand and standing to my own feet. Again, the dust swirled around as two more bodies came crashing to the ground.

"Is that all that you have?" she teased, causing the crowd to let loose in excitement. "Come now! Give me all you've got!"

Thor laughed, his blue eyes twinkling at his friend's thirst for blood. "You are a warrior to be proud of my friend!" He let out a deep laugh once more and continued, "Rest easy Lady Sif for you a warrior worthy of the name!"

The crowd roared in agreement, chanting out her name. She bowed dramatically, blowing kisses in random directions throughout the throng of excited people.

"Wow," I breathed, sitting back firmly in my seat. "She is amazing." Loki nodded but said nothing. I turned to him, flinging my eyebrows upward. "Have you ever seen anything so amazing!?"

"I have known Sif for many years," was all he replied.

A few others fought, some not as lucky as others. I'd never seen someone die before. Movies and books were one thing but watching it happen in action left me feeling sick to my stomach. These men and women who fought were not just fighting for their lives, but for the entertainment of their family and friends. I knew that Norse Mythology was gruesome at times but this was—

"Who is that?" I asked as the crowd began to grow silent.

A woman with long, red hair tied in a thick braid stepped out into the arena. She was well-built with a heavy top and lean, muscular arms and legs. She wore a warriors outfit similar to Sif's but much shorter and fairly revealing. It was low-cut and short, and hardly protective at all. Her face from what I could see was pretty to look at and from the attention the men were giving it was no question that she was just as popular as Lady Sif.

Loki nearly groaned as he replied, "she is a sorceress and the Queen of Nornheim, Karnilla."

"A sorceress? You mean she does magic like you?"

"Unlike myself hers were not taken away," he spat, his lip curling as he watched the Amazonian-like Goddess of a woman stride through the arena.

The beast was let free.

Karnilla held out her long, slender fingers and waved them toward the bilgesnipe encircling it in fire. It roared, kicking up its front legs and hissing loudly as she walked around it. With another wave of her hand the fire was gone and without a moments hesitation the creature charged at her.

Its horns bent down, ripping at the fabric of her attire. The crowd gasped thinking that she had been struck down when she suddenly vanished and appeared behind it. The bilgesnipe came to a halt, and sharply turned around. It growled, sticking out its tongue and extending it the way that the previous one did to Hogun.

Karnilla held out her hands. Blue smoke floated from her palms, wrapping around the beast's thick tongue causing it to quickly turn to ice. The bilgesnipe's tongue fell midair and onto the ground, smashing and breaking as it hit the surface. The beast roared painfully as it started to back away from her, rolling its wounded tongue back into its mouth.

I swallowed hard, reaching once more for Loki's hands and gripping onto his fingers. "She's not just fighting this thing to prove herself as a warrior," I whispered, horrified that people were enjoying this. "She's toying with it."

Loki raised a finely arched eyebrow. "And, what is wrong with that? These are lowly-creatures, do not feel pity for them Hayden."

I swallowed and turned to Loki. "Lowly creature or not, it is still a creature."

My eyes closed tight as I heard the beast cry out in anguish once more. The crowd shot off in excitement, cheering as the sound of the bilgesnipe fell to the ground. Inhaling deeply, I let go of Loki's hand and placed my hands into my own lap before turning my attention back to the arena.

Karnilla held up her hands as the previous winners did before her, swooping low so that anyone close enough could see down her tunic. As she straightened her gaze settled to where we all sat. At first I thought she was staring at Thor as he announced her a warrior worthy of the name when I noticed that Loki started to shift in his spot.

"Do you know her?" I asked, feeling uneasy with the way that she stared so intently at him.

"We've been acquainted," he answered though that wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for.

I wanted to press the subject further but the candles began to dim one by one until only the light from the two moons shined down upon the arena. Drums began to beat, heavy and loud. Each one matched the banging of my nerves. A trumpet followed after and from the entrance of the arena walked Fandral, both hands in the air as the crowd cheered him on.

"Oh no," I gasped, bringing both hands to my open mouth. I could feel Loki's gaze stare at me curiously but I kept my eyes strictly on Fandral and his stupidity. "Please don't—"

"My Fair Lady, Hayden!" he shouted. I slumped in my seat and groaned. "I shall win this for you…" he dramatically bowed low, freeing his bow and arrow from the leather straps on his back and standing with both of the arrow already knocked into place. "My friend!"

The gates slid open and there were no guards to lead out the bilgesnipe. Instead, three of them—much larger than any of the ones that had been fought that night—stampeded out and charged Fandral's way. With ease, he let loose his arrow, grabbing for another one and releasing it before the first of beasts fell to the ground.

* * *

I stood up, following after Loki as we trailed after Thor to congratulate the warriors who had won. I swayed slightly, holding onto the train of my dress in hopes that I wouldn't trip over the fabric. My vision blurred, and I blinked watching as Loki slowly became two people rather than one. I wasn't sure if I preferred the result being that I was drunk or that Loki was playing tricks on me.

"You walk as though you are a newling learning for the first time," whispered Loki into my ear, placing his hand onto my back to keep me steady. Well, that answered the reason for seeing double. "Midgardian's surely can hold their liquor better than this can they not?"

"In my defense," I slurred as I poked at his chest, "I don't really drink that much. So, my tolerance is lowwwww," I said deepening my voice. Loki rolled his eyes as I started to giggle. "Oh, come on that was funny."

"Your idea of what is funny is drastically different than my own."

"That's because you're grumpy," I said bounding down the stairs and rushing to meet up with Thor. "Thor!" he turned around and looked me up and down a couple of times before laughing and grabbing me by my shoulders.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Agent Waltham actually having fun?"

I smiled awkwardly and suddenly forgot what it was that I wanted to ask him. "I have fun," I chided slowly turning my gaze toward the line of warriors who were receiving their praise from other Asgardians. "How often do these events happen?"

"Once a year," beamed Thor. "I used to participate many moons ago. Those were the days of young man's triumph," he shouted, reaching out and grabbing Loki by the neck. He tugged his brother in for a friendly hug and ruffled his hair a bit. "Were they not my dear brother?"

Loki shoved Thor away, straightening his robes and his hair. "Of course, Thor," he replied, his voice low and the least bit amused.

"Hayden, my friend," cooed Fandral with two women draped around each arm. He smiled at me, winking once before whispering to both girls. They giggled amongst one another and nodded, sultrily walking away and standing away as they waited. "I told you that I would win, did I not?"

"And, what a valiant win it was," shouted Thor slapping his friend on the back.

I smiled, crossing my arms against my chest. "You could have been killed."

"And then songs would have been sang in my honor," he replied.

"You were foolish," I said reaching out and poking at the shoulder that had been bitten by the wolf. "They nearly ripped your head off because of that wound."

Fandral shrugged. "A mere nick," he scoffed, waving it off like it was no big deal.

"Well," I breathed heavily growing slightly annoyed that he was just pushing away the concerns of the night's events, "congratulations on your victory."

He bowed, reaching for my hand and kissing the top gently. I wasn't certain but I could have sworn that I heard Loki growl. I looked over my shoulder to see him standing beside Thor talking with Sif and Hogun. Volstagg was stumbling, hugging the both of them as he congratulated each friend. Loki didn't even look my way. Perhaps I did just imagine it, I thought wistfully and turned back to Fandral with a spinning head.

"You do not look well," he commented before looking me up and down and smiling slightly to the side, "though that dress is absolutely ravishing my lady."

"Loki had it commissioned for me," I said, grabbing onto the fabric of the dress and holding it out for him to see.

"So, it is Loki that escorted you to tonight's events?" I nodded, looking back over at my shoulder and noticing that he was no longer beside Thor and his friends. Frowning, I turned back to Fandral. "Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask for a dance?"

"I—uh—I really don't think that is—"

"I did just almost die in your honor," he rebutted, holding out his arm for me to take. "Believe me when I say that Loki is not one to care about a Midgardian woman."

"What?" I snapped a little bit louder than I intended.

Fandral held up his hand. "I mean no disrespect, Hayden. I myself do not care if you are a Midgardian or not. Loki, however, does not care about others besides himself. Especially, not a Midgardian."

Before I even realized what was happening I reached out and slapped him across the face. A couple of onlookers around us gasped and as my hand began to sting I instantly regretted it. Never in my life had I struck another human being.

I opened my mouth ready to apologize when Fandral shook his head and smiled, "do not worry about it, Hayden. It is I who should be apologizing to you for being so forward." He bowed slightly, excusing himself. I watched him walk away, extending his arms and greeting the woman who waited for him.

"Hayden, perhaps it is time that you get some rest. You have had a lot to drink." I looked up at Thor and sheepishly nodded realizing that he was right. "I am glad that you enjoyed yourself though. You should smile more often."

"Thank you," I whispered, looking around for Loki. My face paled as I noticed that he was completely gone.

"Do you need an escort?" asked Thor, waving over one of his guards.

I shook my head no, ready to tell him that I was fine on my own when Loki appeared at my side and grabbed at my elbow. "I will see to it that she be properly bedded, brother."

Thor looked at Loki, his blue eyes darkening as he continued to wave over the guard. "I do not want it to be of trouble to you my brother. Enjoy yourself tonight. It has been a long time since you have mingled amongst others."

"I, too, have tired and wish to retire for the night," said Loki. His voice was stern and hard and there was no arguing with him, "I escorted Hayden here. I am more than capable of seeing to it that she returns to her chambers safely."

Thor nodded, and reached out to grab my shoulder. "Good night, my friend. Rest well."

* * *

**Hayden: **Haha that is always good reason to start reading something and I'm glad that you actually enjoyed it instead! And don't worry I have some Loki and Hayden time planned very soon (:

**Ellize Avalon: **He is quite the pervy one. (: hahah I was reading up on mythology and watching some old Thor cartoons and he's kind of skervy at times lol Don't worry! It's coming soon enough.

**Fang500:** Thank you so much! :D And, I am really glad to hear that you are enjoying it so much. That's all any writer really wants (:


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: NSFW (if you are not comfortable reading feel free to jump to the next break in the chapter. I won't take offense. I actually admit that this is my first NSFW scene I've written, I usually avoid writing them and tend to skirt around details. And usually when I read them I skim them. So, I totally understand if you don't want to read it :D Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter since I know some of you have been anxious for this.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

We walked through the empty corridors, Loki with his hands behind his back while I was a little ahead of him holding up the bottom of my dress and spinning around. The music from the arena played loudly and I regretted leaving so soon. It was beautiful and on a night like tonight it was a shame to waste it.

"You are far too entertaining drunk than while you are sober," commented Loki, a wicked grin on his pointed face.

I laughed loudly and held my arms out wide as I spun around once more. "I am a wild child, what can I say—whoa—!"

Loki reached out, catching me by the waist to keep me from falling as I stumbled into a statue. "Wild?" Loki asked with a devious grin. "I find that hard to believe."

I gaped, pushing him gently away. "Did you not see the way that I slapped Fandral?"

Loki leaned in close, his nose nearly touching me. "Fandral has had plenty of slapping before my dear Hayden."

My hands sprawled across his chest as I pushed him gently back and scoffed. "For your information that was my first time ever slapping anyone and I think that I did a preeeetty good job of it."

Loki winked. "Wild child, indeed." Smiling, I sighed and leaned against a door. He reached for me, pulling me by the waist and holding out his other hand down the long hallway. "You do realize that you have stopped before my chamber. Yours is still much farther down."

I squinted, looking down the empty hall and groaning. "But it's so far."

"Whining is unbecoming of you," he said his voice hard but his eyes alight.

I tilted my head, and felt my bottom lip turn to a pout. Slowly, my body began to sway, his hand steadying me as he firmly held onto my waist. Both hands returned to his chest, my fingers sliding along the green fabric of his tunic. "I'm not whining—just making an observation."

He leaned in, slightly so that our lips barely even touched. The smell of ale was strong and warm as he exhaled, slowly. I lifted my lashes, the heat rushing through my cheeks the moment his green eyes locked onto mine. My throat felt dry and I could feel my bottom lip start to tremble. Loki smirked, and pulled my head forward with his hand roughly on my neck so that our lips finally touched. His mouth was hot, his tongue sharp and the bittersweet taste of malt and sugar.

I snapped my head back, brining my fingers to my lips and glaring at him. "What are you doing?"

"Do not pretend that you have not thought about his," he said, coming closer toward me so that I was trapped against the door. He brought his fingers to the bare skin of my arm and dragged them slowly up and down, sending shivers throughout my body. "Do not tell me that you have not thought about what these hands can do to you. The pleasures that they could bring, the screams," he whispered, leaning into my ear so that his hot breath trickled down my neck, "that I could create unlike any lover you had taken before."

I swallowed hard, my head growing dizzier than before. Was I that easy to read? Even though I tried not to think about Loki he always managed to crawl his way back into my mind. Like a termite he nestled his way into the deepest parts of my mind and stayed there regardless of whether he was wanted or not.

"Loki, you are vile. I would never want your fingers to touch my skin," I said ripping my arm away from his touch. "Or your lips," I scowled, pushing him away so that his face was no longer near my neck, "on my body. You are the last person I'd ever want to make me scream."

Loki stared at me for a moment, his green eyes darkening. I swallowed again, afraid that I had struck a nerve. After all, he was a psychopath. He would have no qualms with killing me. Swallowing again, I went to apologize when he smiled.

"That fire that burns is not something many people see," he whispered moving away so that I was no longer pressed against the door. "Perhaps you are not just the weak Midgardian girl you let everyone think you to be."

I glared. "I'm not weak. I just—" don't like confrontation, I finished to myself.

Loki cocked his head. "Let it burn, Hayden. It suits you well."

I inhaled sharply. _Oh screw it._

I slammed my body into his, aware that his body was tense but smiled into his kisses as it began to relax. I was no stranger to drunken kisses. Every girl has made her own mistakes once or twice, but this was far more different than any of the kisses I had experienced in my life. There was something there deeper than lust of someone that I hardly knew.

Loki tugged on the end of my dress, lifting it up so that his slender fingers trailing along my naked thighs. I sighed, breaking our kiss only for his lips to lay claim to the curves of my neck. His fingers continued their travels upward and I felt myself stiffen as they reached the end of their journey. Instantly, my hand flew downward catching his grip that hooked around the middle of my panties.

He looked up, mildly surprised. "Do I not please you?"

I breathed, swallowing hard. "No," I sighed trying to gather my wits about me. "I mean—you do—but," I sighed, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, knowing that he would laugh at me if I were to tell him I wasn't all that experienced. Before I could finish he broke free of my hold, his forefinger elongating and curling until it slipped inside. I bucked forward, resting my head onto his shoulders and moaned.

"And, what is this Hayden?" he soothed in my ear, his voice light and airy as it trailed along my skin.

I turned my head up, groaning at the tingling sensation that ran through my body. Loki pressed his body against mine, pushing my back against the door once more so that I could feel every ridge and detail that had been cut into it. My eyes open wide as I stared down the empty halls.

"This is…someone could walk in and…"I inhaled sharply and was cut off my words with the sharpness of his warm tongue.

He slipped his thumb underneath the stretched panties and rubbed against me, his other finger slide in and out in rapid, even motions. I drew in short, ragged breaths. My hands reached around and grabbed onto his back. Against my will, my nails dug into the green cloth that he wore, bunching it up in my fingers as a small scream started to escape from in between my open lips.

"Yes," he urged, pulling me closer into him while his other hand worked at the buttons on my dress. "Do tell me how wrong this is."

My eyes began to roll to the back of my head as he brought down his lips onto the pasty white skin of my chest. Each button that was undone his lips replaced until his tongue trailed along the bottom of my stomach. With my dress completely unbuttoned and plain, white bra exposed I tried to keep my wits about me and remember who it was that was making me cry out like a girl losing her virginity for the first time. My voice echoed down the empty hall.

He was a murder, a mad-man, an ancient god. Every time he spoke to me his words made my skin crawl, and each touch—ooooh god-no….no, no, no this was bad. This was so, so, so very, very—

I brought my hands down, lifting up his head slightly. His hair was softer than I thought it'd be as my fingers glided through the strands. A low growl emitted from him as he buried his face into my chest, snapping the bra undone without even using his hands. It feel off giving him freedom to do as he pleased, starting with his sharp tongue rolling around my tender nipple. I sagged in defeat, pushing myself closer into him when he suddenly grabbed at my wrists roughly and held my arms behind my back. With his free hand he wrapped it around my waist and lifted his gaze to meet mine. A devious smile slipped upon his face.

Suddenly we were on the green-velvet lined chair in his room, my back pressed firmly against its cushioning, my legs wrapped around Loki's waist as his hands rested on its arms. Quickly, I gasped straightening in the chair as I looked around flabbergasted at how we got there. Not even seconds passed and we were near the entrance to his room. Before I could say another word he reached down to kiss me, his hands pulling at the bun in my hair until it loosened and started to fall around my shoulders.

Before the brown strands pooled down my back we were against one of the far walls, the dress was completely pushed up to my bellybutton. I gasped in shock, staring at the empty green chair as Loki's lips claimed the bone along my chin, slowly working its way up to the bottom of my mouth. His hips pressed firmly against mine, pushing me into the wall so that my back was forced to remain straight. It was cold against my skin, flushing against the heat that burned my body.

"Tell me again Hayden how you do not wish to have my fingers touch your skin, or my lips upon your body. Tell me how I am the last person you wish to ever make you scream," he whispered, pressing his wet lips firmly against the lobe of my ear.

"I don't—" I breathed unevenly, unable to even really comprehend what it was that he was wanting. "I can't—"

Suddenly Loki's head snapped upward and his face turned to a snarl as he stared at the door. I held my breath turning my attention to where his had gone. A few seconds passed of him remaining still and I felt myself grow impatient. My hands slipped free from his grasp, my hand slid down his tunic until my fingers were able to run along the top of his pants ready to reach inside when the next thing I knew I was sitting awkwardly on my bed.

Confused I looked around to see Loki no where at all when a knock sounded at the door. Quickly, I scrambled to pull the sheets upward over my naked chest as Thor entered in my chambers, his bulky blond head poked through the crack of the door.

"Hayden are you in—" his blue eyes widened at my disarrayed and flushed appearance. "Oh. I'm sorry I did not mean to…I only came to make sure you got to bed…I—uh—" he looked around, his thick brows furrowing in what I could assume was just as much confusion as I felt. "Are you not in anyone's company?"

I looked around, wondering where Loki had vanished off too. "Um. Nope," I said knowing that it wasn't as though I could exactly hide anyone in my room. "Just me." I smiled awkwardly.

"I—I apologize. I shall just come back later when you are not—" he paused and I suddenly realized what it must have looked like to him.

My face burned hotter than it ever had as my eyes nearly fell out of my head. "No! It's not…I wasn't…I—"

"Say no more, my lady. I shall see you on the morrow," he quickly said bowing out and shutting the door behind him.

"Loki!" I hissed. There was no answer. Frustrated, I slipped my legs off of the bed and stood on the cold floor. Smoothing out my dress I pulled it back down from my hips and snapped the shoulder straps back into place I looked around to see no one but Sully passed out on the floor near the window. "Loki?" I called out again, but once more I was met with nothing but silence.

* * *

He paced his chambers, fully clothed, with his hands behind his back as he contemplated his foolish advances. If the damn Midgardian wasn't so disgustingly charming then this would not be an issue. He wasn't a simple boy who could not contain his lust. Acting on it was…_human. _

Silently cursing himself, Loki ran his fingers through his jet black hair and sighed. Now was not the time to be pleasured with tedious activities. There were far greater things at hand. He could not allow himself to become distracted. He had plans that required his utmost attention should he wish to get his powers back and finally rule what rightfully belonged to him.

Loki turned at the sound of a knock and scowled as Thor let himself in. "And to what do I owe this special visit?" he asked throwing himself onto his bed and resting his arms behind his head.

"I came to make sure that you were true to your word," replied Thor looking around the room curiously to make sure nothing was amiss.

Loki raised a brow. "You do not trust me still?" He placed his hand on his chest and pouted slightly, "That truly stings the heart my little brother."

Thor frowned, folded his arms and shrugged. "Trust is earned, Loki. Even you know this." He sighed and let is arms drop to his side. "Yet, you did as promised and I thank you for ensuring Hayden was safely taken to her chambers." Loki nodded, saying nothing in return. "You have been spending an awful lot of time with her, my brother."

"So I have."

"Do you think she will help you in regaining your powers? It takes more than just befriending a Midgardian, believe me," Thor said with a knowing smile. Loki rolled his eyes, tired of having his punishment compared to Thor's. "But, even so it is a great leap for you to be taken to a Midgardian. I applaud you."

"Yes, Thor I am quite pleased that you of all people are proud of me," he said swinging his legs off of the bed. "It is a miracle, is it not? One that we shall rejoice in and regale tales of how Loki befriended a Midgardian girl."

"Your tone is unbecoming," frowned Thor. "Prattle on with your trickery and jokes, Loki. The joke will be on you when I have a bard singing songs about this moment."

"I look forward to it," soothed Loki waving Thor away.

His brother pursed his lips tightly together and nodded, turning to leave his chambers. Just as he was about to shut the door he looked over his muscular shoulder and sighed, "Do remember my brother that things were not always as somber as they now seem."

With a bored expression Loki watched Thor close the door firmly behind him. He sighed, and pulled his legs back onto his bed to stare at the starry ceiling above him. Thor's words rang true enough. Once—long ago—things were pleasant. But, those were naïve days when Loki thought of himself an equal and not a monster, not a pawn in the man who he once called father's game of war. Those days were far behind them now.

Soon, a new age would bring upon them. He would get his powers back and take what he deserved. Midgard may be out of his reach—for now—but there were other realms that called upon needing a leader such as he. It wouldn't be long now before things fell into place.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache slamming at the back of my eyes as soon as they opened. Groaning, I rolled over onto my stomach and tried to keep the contents of last night from revealing themselves. Sully jaunted over to where my hand hung off the bed, slipping his fat head underneath the palm and begging to be petted. Weakly, I tugged at his ear before letting my hand fall off and dangle instead.

He barked.

"God, Sully don't be so loud," I hissed. "It's too early to be a jerk." Grumbling to myself I rolled onto my side and snapped my eyes open not really all the surprised to see Loki lying in bed with me. His hand held up his head as he smiled down at me. "Speaking of jerks," I groaned rolling back over to face Sully instead.

"I made a promise to Thor to get you to your chambers safely," said Loki, his voice coming from in front of me rather than behind. I peeked one eye open to see him standing beside Sully, his hand resting on the dog's fat, traitorous head. "If he were to come in here and see that you were not in bed—alone, I might add—then and do let me put this as obvious as I can…the wrath of the God of Thunder is not something to be fond of."

"You could have come back," I pointed out, slipping into a sitting position and placing both hands on my temples.

"I may be many things but I like to consider myself a man of honor at times. And, as a man of honor taking advantage of a drunken woman is not something I wish to add to my list of horrid deeds."

"I wasn't that drunk," I said but even as the words came out I knew I was far off. That was probably the most drunk I'd ever been in my life. I sighed. "Okay, so I was drunk but I am a grown woman. I can take care of myself."

Suddenly Loki was on top of me, his legs pinning my own to the bed, his hands pressed firmly on my shoulder. I inhaled sharply, almost in a cry of alarm, and stared into his dark, green eyes. "I am a God, Hayden, you will do well to remember this." Helplessly I nodded unsure of what else I should say or even do. "You are not but a Midgardian but a mewling virgin as well. I would ultimately destroy you in the end."

I tried to shove Loki of off me feeling suddenly uncomfortable. The image of being sexually destroyed wasn't exactly something I ever wanted to picture. "I'm not a virgin," I blushed turning my head away from him. "But, you're right you are a God and I am just a lowly human girl. I couldn't possibly be a match for you."

I wasn't sure if he sensed my sarcasm or not but Loki nodded and once again appeared to be standing at Sully's side. My hands moved up to my shoulder, rubbing at the tender muscle. As much as I hated to admit it, Loki was right. I wasn't matched for that of a God. My entire life I've slept with one guy and even he had said that I wasn't enough in the end.

Sighing, I shoved the blankets off of my legs and let my feet hang off the edge of the bed. "I think I'm going to take the day to recuperate and update my journal for Fury," I finally said hoping he'd get the hint to just leave me alone.

"Very well, I have other duties that request my attending too as it be," he replied bowing slightly and disappearing.

I scrunched my nose.

Hogun had said that his powers were gone yet he was still able to make things fly and teleport at will. That seemed rather powerful to me. If those were but save parlor tricks I wondered what Loki was like at his full power.

I shook my head. No, I didn't. I knew what he was like when he had more power than he could handle. That result impacted New York and left it nearly in shambles.

And, that was the man I let kiss me and touch me and—I closed my eyes and groaned, pulling my legs up to my chest and holding onto them in a rocking position. What a fool I was. I'd just have to make sure that I didn't put myself in a situation like that again. As Lady Frigga even pointed out I wasn't here to "fornicate" I was here to do a job and that was to learn of Asgard and their ways. Not what they were like in bed.

Though, I'm certain it would make an interesting topic. I smiled, and shook my head turning to Sully who was eyeing me carefully. "Wanna go see if we can find Thor?" He jumped up and barked causing me to groan once again at the sudden noise. "Let's do it quietly though, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read and review. It means so much to me. It's one of the reasons I write, to know that I'm bringing joy to others. Also, I'm shamelessly whoring myself out here right now but if you enjoy my writing feel free to check out my fictionpress account. My username is the same as here KMD88. This story, The Hunter, is finished though while my other story is still a work in progress. Shameless promoting aside, thank you guys again. (:**

* * *

**ninjaloki: I'm very glad that you gusta it haha and hopefully this chapter made you happy as well!  
**

**Ellize Avalon: Karnilla is definitely about to be a problem (:  
**

**EnyaandEathenyl: It's a pleasure to write it for people who are enjoying it so much. thank you!**

**CheerupSkitz: Thank you! I'm pretty excited to take this further. So many ideas brewing inside my head right now.  
**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Sorry for the small delay in posting this chapter. I had some issues with Word and long story short it was frustrating and I ended up just downloading Works Processor. Which, is meh. But, anyways thanks for your waiting.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Have you seen Thor?" I asked Hogun as I entered upon him and Volstagg chatting amongst themselves in the dining hall.

Volstagg's mouth was full of food as he stuffed his face with all sorts of Asgardian delicacies. He turned to Hogun, raising both thick and bushy red eyebrows in response for him to answer. Hogun shook his head and turned his attention to me.

"I have not seen him since last night," he replied. I slumped my shoulders. All day I had been searching for him and to no avail. Hogun grimaced and put his hand on my arm. "Do not fret. Thor always returns."

I smiled faintly and nodded. "Thank you." Slowly I started to turn, remembering that I did not congratulate him in last night's events. "Oh. I almost forgot." Just as I had seen the other Asgardians I bowed to him with one hand on my chest, and the other placed firmly behind my back. Hogun nodded, and returned the gesture. "Congratulations on your victory last night. It was amazing."

"Thank you, my lady," he said with a short nod.

"Weren't you afraid though? Those things were huge."

"All those who let fear cripple them let death find them with ease."

I turned around to see a tall, lean woman dressed in battle armor that covered only her chest and her arms. Her thick, muscular legs were bare save for a pair of leather boots that rode up to her thighs. Red hair tumbled down in thick waves hanging in a loose ponytail tied at the back revealing a small, round face with dark painted lips and bright green eyes.

Karnilla.

She looked me up and down, a small smile twisting upon her flawless face, and walked toward Hogun with even, long strides. I swallowed softly as I stepped aside, allowing Karnilla to extend her arms and awkwardly embrace Hogun. He stood in place as she wrapped her muscular arms around his shoulders, his gaze drifting to where Volstagg stood, awaiting a hug of his own. She let go of Hogun, her smile widening just a bit and turned to the red-headed man, reaching out and patting him on his shoulder.

He frowned, but she ignored it as she spun on her heel and turned to me. Slowly, she brought her fingers up to her chin and tapped lightly at the bone. Her mint eyes studied me, and I felt as though I were suddenly being exposed and on display—naked. Swallowing, I extended my hand to greet myself as I was taught by S.H.I.E.L.D. when Karnilla suddenly clapped her hands loudly together and turned her attention back to Hogun.

"Oh, you know what would just be grand?" Hogun's face remained expressionless. "We should go to the Rainbow River." Before Hogun could respond she spun around once more and smiled at me with giant, hungry teeth. "Have you been to the Rainbow River yet, Midgardian?"

I gritted my teeth reminding myself to keep calm. After my slapping Fandral I really didn't need to anger any other Asgardians. Especially not one as fierce as Karnilla.

Licking my lips, I shook my head and started to hesitate. "I'm not very fond of the outside world right now," I admitted as I quickly delved into my tale of the wolf and tree attack.

Karnilla waved her hand. "Oh, nonsense my dear friend. You shall have great company join you on this endeavor. No harm will come your way."

I shook my head and politely declined once more. "I actually am in need of speaking with Thor. I really don't want to leave and miss my chance with him." I bowed slightly, and waved goodbye to Hogun and Volstagg. "Perhaps another time," I called out as I walked away.

Just as I was about to leave through the door Loki turned the corner and I bumped into him. Flushing, I looked up and felt my heart pound beneath my chest. Images of last night flooded my memory and with the musky, spice-like aroma that lingered around him I struggled to find the words to even apologize for running into him.

He looked down at me with a curious gaze. His green eyes burning brightly as he titled his head. I swallowed, twisting my fingers around the cloth of my shirt when his head snapped up and his gaze hardened fast. I looked over my shoulder, following his stare to where Karnilla stood with her arms haughtily crossed against her well-endowed chest wearing a sly smile. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought I heard a low growl emit from Loki's throat.

I turned back to him and frowned. "She wanted to take me to see the Rainbow River," I said, unsure why I would even mention it.

Loki turned his attention back toward me and scowled. "What ever for?" I shrugged, not really sure on why she'd want to show me. "The Rainbow River is nothing more than a place for children to catch fairies."

I titled my head and smiled, almost in disbelief. "Fairies? Like...fairies?"

"Are there any other kind?" he grunted, reaching out and tucking a stray strand of hair from my bun behind my ear.

I jumped, slightly startled at the simple gesture and ran my own fingers behind my ear, tracing along the lingering touch. He seemed completely unfazed, as though he didn't even realize he had done it. I chewed on the bottom of my lip for a moment, feeling slightly angry with myself that I was acting like I had some silly, school girl crush.

Last night was a mistake. We both agreed that it was. _I_ agreed that it was nothing more than a drunken accident. It shouldn't have happened. He was a God—a killer, truth be told—and I was just a human girl; an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I had one goal and that was to learn about Asgard and their ways. Not to get tangled in the sheets with one of them. And, definitely not with Loki.

"Why so quiet?" he suddenly asked and I realized that I had been staring at him for a moment too long. Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks once more I started to speak when he groaned, "do not tell me that you wish to see the fairies."

"Well, no that's not—" I stopped myself and reconsidered it. It would be something worth reporting back to Fury. And, it did sound...magical. "I think that I would like to go. Besides, Rainbow River doesn't sound like it could be dangerous."

"I shall accompany you then."

"Really, you don't have to go. I'll be fine with Karnilla and Hogun and Volstagg," I muttered hoping that he would change his mind and stay.

Of course, that wasn't Loki's way. "I would feel better if I was there with you. After all, you are often finding trouble when I am not around. Perhaps it best that I join you."

Just then Karnilla appeared beside us. I Startled, I brought my hand up to my chest and inhaled sharply. She laughed. "Oh, I am sorry dear friend. I did not mean to frighten you. I often forget that Midgardians are not used to magic." She considered her words for a moment and widened her smile, "Such silly things you are." I started to open my mouth when Loki cut me off with a stern stare. "I could not help but to overhear what it is that was being said—mostly because I was listening—but nevertheless, I am ever so pleased to hear that you have changed your mind."

She turned to Loki, and the corners of her mouth lifted slightly. "Loki, darling do you not have someplace else to be?"

He stared at her, his eyes small and unreadable. She flinched her manicured brows and he sighed. "It seems that I have forgotten. Thank you...Karnilla." She nodded her head, pursing her lips tightly together. He turned to me, with hand on heart and bowed. "Perhaps another time, Hayden."

"Wait," I started as he turned to leave. He slowly looked over his shoulder. "You're not going with?"

"Do not act so disappointed," he muttered walking away.

"Pity," Karnilla said though there was no sound of pity in her voice, "it looks as though it shall be the four of us. It's just as well," she said with a wink, "five is a crowd, don't you agree?"

* * *

We were to wait until dark. Karnilla said that it was the best time to see the river in all it's beauty. There was nothing like it in the nine realms, she assured me with the huge smile that seemed to constantly be upon her model-like face.

So, while I waited for night to fall I sat outside my chambers watching for any sign of Thor below. Sully spent most of the afternoon napping at my feet until one of the palace dogs came trotting into my room and pulled him away. I frowned as I watched him run off to play, barking down the hall until not even the sound of his claws against the marble echoed.

Alone, and uncertain of what the night would bring me, I leaned against the railing and stared at the garden's below. To my surprise I saw Fandral walking along its paths with both hands folded behind his back. He was by himself which was a surprise. If one of the Warrior's Three was not at his side it was usually a woman—or two—hanging from his arm.

I watched him for a while, stopping and staring at the Asgardian flowers before deciding that I should go speak to him. After all, I did owe him an apology for slapping him. He didn't mean to offend me and in my drunken stupor I had let anger get the best of me.

Sighing, I made my way to the gardens finding him sitting on a bench with his head facing the setting suns. Swallowing hard, I carefully made my way toward him kicking up a couple of pebbles on accident, alerting him that he was not alone. He lifted his head and lazily opened one eye.

"Hayden, my friend," he teased rising to a full sitting position with both eyes wide open. To my surprise he smiled and gestured for me to take a seat next to him. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

I cocked my head, unsure of why he was back to his usual self. After all, I did slap him in front of an entire crowd. Surely he had to be a little angry, despite what Loki said about him being slapped many times before.

"I just came out here to apologize to you for—"

"For my well-deserved slap?" he asked, laughing. I hesitated and then slowly followed with a nod. "Oh dear Hayden you worry too much. You needn't feel bad, after all it wasn't the first time a woman has struck me and I am most certain that it will not be the last."

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. The wind slowly began to pick up and I could feel a slight chill stick in the air. "Even so, it was out of line for me to strike you. And, for loosing my temper the way I did."

Fandral leaned forward and raised a thick, blond brow. "Do you always take blame even when you do not deserve to be punished yourself?"

"I—I don't understand?"

He frowned and settled against the bench, resting his arms along it's back. "I have noticed this about you, my friend. Not everything has to be done as the book compels one to be. I was out of line for calling you a Midgardian, acting as though you were weak and inferior. It was not my intentions at all, and for that I apologize. You needn't apologize and feel bad because of my horrid actions. I am the one to take blame, not you."

I swallowed again, unsure of what to really say. After what seemed like an eternity I forced a smile. "So, we're both to blame then. You shouldn't have looked down on me and I shouldn't have slapped you."

Fandral rolled his eyes and laughed. "You are hopeless. Like, a naive little doe."

"Fandral." He instantly stood to his feet as I turned around at the stern voice. With head held high, Lady Frigga stared at us both with empty blue eyes. He bowed slightly, with his hand on his heart and his charming smile wiped clean from his face. "Leave us."

"As you wish milady," he mumbled, bowing once more and bidding us both farewell.

Helplessly, I watched him walk the trail of the garden before disappearing behind dark, green bushes that were too high to be possible. Inhaling deeply, I returned my gaze toward Lady Frigga and forced a smile, hoping that I hadn't done anything to upset her. But, my mind reeled with possibilities of what she wanted to speak to me about.

Even though she wasn't at the tournament she more than likely heard of the slap. Fandral wasn't fazed by it all but I knew Lady Frigga wouldn't be pleased about it. A Midgardian laying hands to one of her Asgardians? Something that obviously wouldn't be tolerated. Or, perhaps she knew about Loki and I. How I didn't know but she was Queen of Asgard and it wouldn't surprise me if she knew the moment Loki and my lips touched.

"I think it time that you leave Asgard," she whispered and I felt my heart still. She knew it. She knew everything. Even the thoughts that I harbored against my own will. "Your father has grown ill," she started and I felt my heart stop. Frigga swallowed hard and looked down at her pale, trembling hands as she continued with a hard, yet uneven tone, "It has come to our attention that he may not make it much longer. I believe it in your best interest to go to him, to be with your loved one before you cannot say goodbye."

My entire body began to go numb as I slowly felt myself walk backwards until my knees hit against the bench and I fell onto it. Slumping over, I stared at the palms of my hand and gasped. My breath was short and fast and my heart pressed against my chest, pushing against the bone, ready to explode. Wheezing sounds escaped from my trembling lips as the taste of salt slid along the corners of my lips.

Lady Frigga stepped forward and reached out to touch my shoulder. I stiffened as her fingers brushed against my skin. She added pressure to her grip, and gently squeezed. Through blurred eyes I looked up at her and realized that her blue eyes weren't empty. They were lost.

She was a woman who had lost everything. Her husband, her power as queen, even—if not physically—her sons. Thor was now King and busy with his own duties and often leaving Asgard to be with his Midgardian girlfriend, Jane. Loki had gone mad and tried to create havoc on a world that did not belong to him, committing mass murder and being kept a prisoner in his own home. Balder, though I did not know him, was off gallivanting on his own while his birth mother grieved alone.

At that moment, I understood her pain. My father couldn't be ill. He was a God—at least in my eyes—and Gods could not get sick. They couldn't die. They were invincible. If he died who would console me when I had a bad day? Or, talk to me about his hunting trips and send me photos of silly cats after he discovered the internet? Without my father I would be...without my father I would be lost.

"Thor has spoken with Fury and they have arranged for you to go to your father for as long as you need. When you are ready, Asgard will be here for you to return too."

"You would let me come back?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even but I knew that I had failed. Lady Frigg nodded, and gently squeezed my shoulder again. Wiping my tears away, I breathed in slowly through my mouth and exhaled even slower through my nose to calm myself down. After a few moments of doing this, I turned to Lady Frigga and half-hardheartedly smiled. "I am so sorry for you loss, my lady."

Lady Frigga stared at me, stunned. "Thank you, Hayden," she croaked, her hard demeanor stripping away. "Go to your father. Right now you are what he needs."

* * *

He watched with curious eyes as his step-mother consoled the Midgardian girl for whatever reason that it might be. She was hunched over, her mouth agape and her eyes filled with tears. What sentimental fools humans were.

"You watch her often."

Loki turned from the window and snarled at Karnilla sauntered her way toward him. "And pray tell what vile creature dragged you onto the doorstep of my presence?"

Karnilla laughed. "Oh, Loki my love, you know exactly how to sweep a woman off of her feet. Charming as ever, I see."

She winked at him and he curled his lip, disgusted. "Allow me to ask once more— perhaps in simpler terms so that you might understand—what are you doing in Asgard, Karnilla?"

Karnilla joined him at the window and brought her manicured fingers to the glass. She dragged her nails against the pane, smiling at the scratching noise that followed. Loki remained still, ignoring the annoying sound that made him want to cringe. She was only doing it to get a rise out of him. He would not satisfy her needs.

"You were so much more fun when you were under Thanos's control," she pouted leaning forward and tapping her finger against his chest. "Remember the terror we reigned in Jǫtunheimr? You know...before you decided to take over an entire world on your own."

Loki scrunched his nose and plucked Karnilla's finger off of his chest. "I do doubt that you are here to reminisce of times due past."

"Oh you know me so well," she cooed. "I only came to participate in the tournament, after all _I_ am a warrior worthy of the name," she assertively smiled. "I also came out of sheer curiosity to see this Midgardian girl that everyone has been absolutely buzzing about." She frowned and turned her gaze to the window. Hayden was no longer sitting on the bench, but standing holding onto Frigga's hand. "She really is not much to look at. I thought she would be much more interesting." Karnilla feigned a yawn. "And she is rather plain, even for a human."

Loki tilted his head and turned to face the window. Her sickly green eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks plastered with tears and her normally thin lips puckered and chapped. The tight bun that was usually atop her head was in strands and falling apart at her shoulders, a couple of longer pieces dared to curl down her slender back. She was awfully thin, and rather pale, and her lack of curves and muscle were disappointing but still the mortal girl did hold something of worth.

She was not downright displeasing to the eye. At times, when the suns were just right, the light would hit her face and she would be in a golden halo. Her eyes were bright and full of curious wonder and her all too thin lips would turn upright and bare a large, appealing smile. When her hair was down it would curl along the length of her back, and it smelled faintly of vanilla and coconut. It was also remarkably soft, he thought as he remembered the way it felt between his fingers.

And the lack of curves beneath her pencil skirts and unflattering buttoned shirts that she constantly donned were not for lacking completely. Bare-skinned and topless she was rather appealing. Her small curves were hidden under the mess of her Midgardian Grandmother clothing, and her milky skin wasn't wholly disgusting in certain lighting.

Still, she was easy prey. Her eagerness to please and her meek demeanor made her vulnerable and weak. His time spent in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D had made him weary of who they would send. Never would he have guessed it to be this shy, awkwardly quiet young woman. It was a miracle that she had not been killed. Though, he had to hand it to the Midgardian woman; not many a female were able to elude the garish charm that came in the form of Fandral.

"You bore me," sighed Karnilla turning away from the window and sliding her way into his view. "Do tell me that you have not forgotten our deal?"

Loki cocked a smile. "Ah, so the real reasoning as to why you are here comes out."

Karnilla shrugged and batted her eyes innocently. "I have many a reasons to be here, Loki. As I recall this is Thor's kingdom, not yours." Loki gritted his teeth and willed himself to remain calm. He had parlor tricks. Karnilla had power. Power that would soon be his should they stick to their plans. "You can contemplate my murder all you want once your magic is returned to you. But, for now you need me just as I need you."

"You can be rest assured that I am diligently following through to get you what you need. I have only come across some minor difficulties along the way in obtaining it."

Karnilla snarled, the light playfulness in her eyes diminishing. "Then fix it. You want to have Odin's punishment disband without having to succumb to your human weakness like Thor than I suggest you do as I have asked of you."

Loki slammed his hand against the wall, pushing Karnilla against it. She looked up at him, tilting her head and smiling as he scowled down upon her. "I said that I will get it done, and get it done I shall. I will get you that spell book so that you can lift my curse and in return I will help you obtain the love of my brother."

Karnilla's smile widened. "People are going to get hurt Loki. You are not under Thanos's control any longer. You will feel the guilt without being able to lock it away. Are you prepared for that?"

Loki leaned in close so that his lips touched the bottom of Karnilla's ear. "I have been prepared to have that in which is rightfully mine."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews/comments. I am so glad to hear that you are still enjoying this. :D Also, if you're enjoying my fic I suggest that (if you're not already reading her fic) you check out vicvic221 and her story Fire & Rain. It's a Loki/OC fanfic about a girl named Raleigh who gets trapped into making a deal with Loki. It's amazing, and honestly the reason that inspired me to start writing this fanfic. It's a little darker than mine is, but her Loki is much more realistic and...just check it out! You won't be disappointed.**

* * *

**vicvic221: **aw you're making me blush! Haha and thank you again for you insight/help. It definitely helps make me as a writer more confident in things that are new to me. You're the best slave/friend ever.

**Benfan1: **Thank you! And no worries, I plan on finishing this one to the end. (:

**EnyaandEathenyl:** Aw why thank you! And, don't worry Hayden isn't finished with her contempt toward Loki. It's bound to get a lot worse (but right now she needs to learn to actually speak her mind and not let others run all over her. She's working on it though.)

**Poodle Warriors:** Hello! And, I'm glad that you came across it and took the time to read it. Even more happy that you're enjoying it. Thank you. I intend to keep up the good work, hopefully I don't disappoint! ;)

**Miko Hayashi: **Typically I try to update at least twice a week. This week was a drag though. But, I've already got the next chapter almost finished so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next update. And, when he's not being an ass he's pretty charming. Haha

**Cobic: **No worries I catch your drift! Loki's a complex fella. And, a pain to write at times because like you I like it when my characters are in character when it comes to fanfiction as well. There's lots of twists and turns yet. Just you wait! :D

**DoctorLokiLove: **Why thank you! I'm really glad to know that you're enjoying it so much. I feel so repetitive when I say this to people but I can't even explain how much I love knowing that people are enjoying my writing/stories.

**MusicIsMySinn: **Your wish is my command! :D haha

**Guest: (7) **Thank you. Yes, fairytale-like stories is what I tend to write when it comes to my personal writing. So, I felt that this story could use that element. After all, Asgard would be a magical place to someone like us. It's a lot of fun writing about it, and learning the research that I can about it to add to my story. **(11)** And, it is my pleasure! I say this way too much but I mean it when I say the thing I love about writing is that I know my tale is being told and that people are enjoying it.

**Hayden:** I can't even fathom how much that means to me. Thank you! I worked hard on it and had to rework it a couple of times. And then my good friend who is quite talented in the smut area helped me out a bit as well. And no worries. She's working on it. I'm trying to capture it as realistically as possible, after all people don't just change at a whim. Hayden-which will be better explained in the following chapters-lived a fairly sheltered life, she's a good-person, doesn't like to step on toes. She'll grow a backbone soon enough. Kind of have to if you want to be with someone like Loki, eh? (:

**Guest:** Thank you so much! and, yes that was the approach I wanted for Loki. You don't really get to see his michevious side in the Avengers and you only get a small taste of it in Thor (especially from a well-written deleted scene that I wish they'd have kept in the film). He is after all the God of Mischief, the Prince of Pranks. It makes sense to keep the name true.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

I quickly set to pack my things that I planned on taking home with me. Lady Frigga was kind enough to allow me to keep my chambers for when I returned so that I didn't need to take everything with me. Even so as I sorted out what I thought was necessary the room still looked the same. Bare with little trace that I had been staying there save a few hair accessories on the table of the vanity mirror and the pile of suitcases I kept at the foot of the bed.

Frowning, I turned to Sully and patted his fat head. "Well boy I think it's time we leave." He stood up, his thick belly jiggling as he wagged his tail. "I don't think you're going to be that happy once you get put on that diet."

"Let the poor dog enjoy his feasts," thundered Thor as he entered my chambers. He walked toward me with both arms extended wide and grasped me in a surprisingly gentle hug, lifting my feet off of the ground. "I am sorry for the pain that has been wrought upon you my friend. I too know what it is like to lose a father." He set me down carefully, resting his thick hands so that they covered my frail shoulders completely. "When you return we will regale in tales of memories past, ease the pain with ale flowing freely from Valhalla itself."

I let myself smile at Thor's attempt to cheer me up. While drowning my sorrows in ale sounded the least bit tempting it was sweet of him to try. "Thank you, Thor," I muttered as I watched him pick up my things with ease. "I appreciate it."

"Never you mind. It is what friends are for."

I nodded and turned around, ready to leave, when I stopped to see Loki standing in the doorway with the curious expression he often wore around me. I shifted uncomfortably, hoping that I would just be able to leave without having to say goodbye to anyone else. It was stupid really, I'd be back.

"You are leaving." It wasn't a question.

"My father is ill," I started to explain but Loki held up his hand and shook his head.

"Allow me, brother."

With the wave of his hand he summoned the suitcases that Thor balanced in his grasp toward him. They floated in neat stacks around him while he stood with both hands folded neatly near his thighs. I gaped, still amazed that this was nothing more than what he liked to call a parlor trick.

"Thank you Loki," said Thor with a wide grin. He turned to me and nodded toward the door. "Shall we?"

I exhaled loudly, and nodded knowing that words would fail me. Going through that door meant leaving and leaving meant going home to my ill father. "Ready as I'll ever be," I muttered walking past Thor.

I stopped just as I reached Loki, our bodies close enough that I could smell the musk and spices. He looked down at me with an odd expression, awaiting for me to either say something or continue forward. Licking my lips I contemplated on what I'd even say. Thank you? Thank you for what? I had nothing to thank him for. Sighing, I chose to keep walking and listened to the footsteps of both men behind me.

As we walked through the corridors I could feel Loki's stare at the back of my head. The heat rushed to my face and I kept tugging at the collar of my neck as though that would detract from the fact that his eyes were practically boring into my skull. Was he angry with me that I was leaving without telling him? Was he relived? He was so difficult to read that for all I knew he was completely indifferent.

Sully barked as we reached the Bifröst, his teeth snapping at the changing bricks under his feet. He ran ahead of us, toward the large round structure. I grimaced calling out his name afraid that he'd stupidly chase the rainbow-like to the end and fall off the edge. He lifted his bulky head at the sound of his name and stared at me as though I was the idiot. Rolling my eyes I called to him once more, his ears perking up, and his fat body charged my way.

He really did need a diet.

"Lady Hayden!" I turned at the sound of my name, surprised to see Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and even Lady Sif standing behind Thor, Loki and I.

"Lady Sif and The Warriors Three," I said with a smile, "what are you doing here?"

"You thought we would not say goodbye to our friend?" roared Volstagg, his giant belly rumbling with the sound of his deep voice.

I smiled, touched. "You guys really didn't have too."

"We heard of your father, Hayden," replied Sif in a surprisingly kind tone. "We wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Sif." I turned to everyone and felt my face start to fall apart. "All of you, thank you so much."

Hogun stepped forward and held out a small, blue cloth in his hands. "A gift," he muttered handing it to me. I started to open the cloth but he placed his gloved hand over mine and shook his head. "For when you feel truly lost, then you may open it." I nodded and held the cloth against my chest. "Be safe."

"Must we endure these pointless goodbyes? She is not going to fight a battle worthy of your tears," prattled Loki grabbing me a little roughly by the shoulders and spinning me around.

Looking over my shoulder I waved goodbye to the Asgardian warriors and allowed Thor and Loki to lead the way. We reached the global structure, stepping inside where a man dressed in golden armor stood in the middle. He was of dark-skin with a black goatee and hard expression upon his face. In his hand he held a sword that he clasped tightly, holding it's blade in place on the ground.

"Heimdall," he shouted running up the stairs to the center where the man stood. "We need a passage to Midgard to bring Lady Hayden home."

The man opened his eyes and I felt myself compelled to stare into them. They were a warm yellow that swarmed with knowledge beyond any mans comprehension. He turned to look at me, his head slowly raising up as though he knew who I was and everything about my life.

"Heimdall is the gatekeeper," explained Loki while Thor explained the situation to the man who refused to take his gaze off of me. "He allows passage from our world to the other eight, including your precious Midgard." Heimdall's gaze shifted to Loki and even I could feel the ice in his stare. Loki smiled and leaned into me, "he is not too fond of me."

"I can send her back to Midgard," said Heimdall in a deep, booming voice. "But she cannot return this way."

Thor nodded. "I understand," he said turning to me and beckoning me forward. "We can use the portal as we did the last time."

Loki followed after. With reflexes I'd never seen Heimdall lifted his sword and held it at Loki's throat. I shouted out, and Thor was quick to move Loki out of the way. The suitcases he carried with magic clattered to the ground, echoing in the stillness around us. Sully began to bark, his teeth showing as he stood behind me.

"He cannot pass. Not after what he did."

_Bark. Bark. Bark._

"Trust me Heimdall, Loki is not going to Midgard. He will stay on Asgard, with me."

_Bark. Bark. BARK!_

Loki snarled. "Do enlighten me, brother." _Bark. _"But was Father's punishment upon me not similar to your own? How am I supposed to redeem myself if I am not able to learn of my mistakes and amend them to the people of Midgard?"

_Bark. Bark._

Thor turned to Loki and furrowed his brows. "You wish to go to Midgard to face the punishment father cast upon you? Now? After all this time?"

Loki shrugged. "I grow weary of being nothing more than a court jester."

"He will not pass," repeated Heimdall. _Bark. Bark. _"Silence, beast!" Sully whined and rubbed his head up against my calf. I looked down at him as he coward, pulling his tail between his legs. Heimdall lifted his head and slowly turned to look back to Thor. "He had wrought havoc upon not only myself, and upon you, but upon the people of Midgard. I will not allow him entrance if I can keep him from it."

"You listen here you sniveling, insolent—"  
"Brother," sighed Thor holding up his hand to silence Loki. "He is right."

Loki started to open his mouth, ready to protest and continue with the name calling when I stepped forward. "You're a terrorist, Loki. A mad villain. People know your name, they know your face. Going to Midgard to redeem yourself probably isn't the best of ideas right now. Besides, who knows what S.H.I.E.L.D would do the moment that you set foot on their soil."

"Brother, it is in your best interest to remain here."

Loki turned from me, to Thor, to Heimdall and then back to me before letting out one of the most insane chuckles I'd ever heard. "I do not want to go to Midgard, you fools. I only detest being told what I can and cannot do. There are other ways to regain my powers. I do not need redemption and a dead man's forgiveness to achieve that."

"Brother, what do you—"

And, he vanished.

I inhaled sharply and spun around to face Thor, pushing the tears that stung the side of my eyes away. "Can I just go home now?"

* * *

California. Where the sunshine's bright, the people half-baked (in their skin, and in their mind) and where dreams were either made to succeed or to crumble and break. There was nothing for me in this desolate oasis of palm trees and beaches, save for my parents. Leaving for New York was one of the best decisions I had ever made, I thought I stared out the window of the taxi cab.

The Bifröst had taken Thor, Sully and I in the middle of the New Mexico desert where we greeted by several agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury himself and a woman with dark waves of hair dressed in flannel and wearing a smile from ear to ear. The moment that both our feet were on the ground she tore through the agents, pushing past Fury with ease and into Thor's thick arms. He spun her around, laughing loudly, and set her down placing both hands on her small face and leaning his forehead against hers.

I smiled, realizing that this must have been Jane. A twinge of envy struck as I watched them interact with one another. Thor's deep blue eyes staring into Jane's as she whispered how much she missed him and kissed him passionately. Blushing, I looked away giving them as much privacy as I could to see Sully laying on his back, panting heavily with a dazed look upon his floppy face.

I reached down to rub his belly when my named was called. "Agent Waltham," greeted Coulson with a wrinkled smile and a twinkle in his kind, blue eyes. Straightening and moving past Sully I nodded, extending my hand and shaking his in welcome. "It is a pleasure to have you back though the circumstances upon your return are less than ideal." He frowned slightly. "We are sorry to hear about your father's condition."

I chewed on my lip. "Thank you Agent Coulson," I sincerely whispered reaching down to grab for my luggage.

"Oh, don't worry about that," he said with the snap of his fingers and two agents I did not recognize stepped forward and grabbed for my luggage. "We have arranged for a flight to leave in a few hours to take you to California." He reached inside his pressed, black jacket and pulled out a couple of things. "Here is your ticket," he said handing it to me. "And, your official company card. All expenses are on us."

I took both the prepaid ticket and card with trembling hands. It all seemed like a lot to accept. As I started to open my mouth to thank him he held up his hand and shook his head. "Company protocol. Standard issue. Everyone has one, Agent Waltham," he replied with a grin.

"Hey," shouted Fury and Coulson and I spun around to see that he was shouting at Thor and Jane. "I don't pay you to stand around and make-out with your boyfriend. You two are making my agents uncomfortable."

Thor and Jane laughed as they broke apart, Jane tucking her hair behind her head and placing one hand on her hip. "You don't pay me, Fury. The college pays me."

Fury rolled his eye and extended his hand to Thor. "Thor, how long do you plan to stay?"

He frowned as he looked to Jane, her smile faltered. "Not long I am afraid. I have matters to attend to at home that require my utmost attention." He turned to Jane, touching her chin gently. "I am sorry I cannot stay as long as you would wish of me."

Jane shrugged off his touch and forced a smile. "You have your priorities. I understand." Even I could feel the brunt of that one.

Fury ignored her and continued, "we will contact you when Agent Waltham is ready to return to Asgard. In the meantime, thank you for your services in allowing us to do this. I am certain that it cannot be easy for your people to accept."

"Most of them were unbecoming of the idea but Hayden has been a delight upon Asgard. Many of them have enjoyed her company," he said with a smile and I couldn't help but blush as I started to think of my night with Loki. "We will miss her presence."

"Take care in the meantime, Thor," I said with a smile just as forced as the one that Jane wore.

Fury turned his attention to me. "Do you have your journals and recordings?"

I sighed as I shifted uncomfortably in the New Mexico heat. "Well, I have journals. The recording devices don't work on Asgard."

He frowned, but nodded. After all, there wasn't much I could do about that so it wasn't my fault that there were no recordings. "Do you have the journals with you now?"

"They're in one of my suitcases—" Fury snapped and another agent took off heading toward the direction that the previous two had headed in while carrying my luggage. "Um...I hope that you will find it sufficient enough."

"I hope so as well," he said; his voice stern and I suddenly felt as though I were back in high school awaiting the results of a test I hadn't fully studied for. "Coulson, if you could take Agent Waltham to the airport, I have other matters to attend too." He started to walk off with a tall, thin woman dressed in a tight-blue body suit followed close by, "if Stark thinks I'm going to allow his stupid ass to accidentally blow up buildings outside of Miami he's got another thing comin' to him," he muttered as the two of them headed toward a group of agents surrounding a black SUV.

"I too must return, Jane," said Thor grabbing her by her slender shoulders and frowning. "We will see one another soon," he whispered leaning down to place a kiss on her stiff lips. She sighed and melted into his kiss and once again I turned to look away noticing that Coulson was rather interested on some lint that was on his shoulder. "Be safe, my love."

"Heimdall!" he shouted, lifting his hammer into the air, "open the Bifröst!" Jane quickly stepped aside, joining Coulson and I as a large, strike of lightning slammed down onto Thor's hammer and cracked around him.

I gasped, Sully on all fours growled and barked, as Thor zapped away, the lightning retracing it's path and back into the sky. "Did he just—is he—that was—"

"You get used to seeing it," muttered Jane—almost bitterly—as she stalked off. I watched her for a moment, wondering if she was going to be alright when she turned around and raised a thin eyebrow. "I have to head in the direction of the airport anyways. Do you need a lift?"

"Oh, um, I think they already have a car for me with my luggage already in it," I said, shifting slightly and brushing stray strands of hair from my bun behind my ear. "Thank you though."

Jane nodded, and left.

"Is she alright?" I asked Coulson as we turned and headed toward the SUV where the previous two agents stood against it with both hands behind their backs. "She seems really upset."

Coulson frowned slightly as he slipped on his sunglasses. He gestured toward one of the agents to open the back door for us, and we slipped inside the cool interior, sliding against the leather seats. The agent closed the door behind me and moved around the car to open the back allowing Sully to have the entire area to himself. He then walked to the passengers side while the other agent took to the wheel.

Leaning forward Coulson pressed a small button and a partition slid up between the front and the backseat. The car started, and we lurched driving through the bumpy desert until we hit paved road. I started to wonder if Coulson had even heard me.

After a couple of moments he sighed. "Jane says goodbye to Thor more times than any woman should say goodbye to the man that she loves," he replied. "She works at the college in New Mexico and even created a device that picks up any strange activity in the area. That's how she knows when Thor is coming back to her. But, he doesn't stay long—and when he does stay it's usually for Avenger's business—she's a little angry that she couldn't go to Asgard.

"After all, she is a scientist and it is in her field. But, Fury wouldn't allow it. He wanted an expert in Norse Mythology." Coulson laughed. "Jane was furious that she hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D database and download a virus so that anytime Fury logged into the main computer in his office the words, 'Fury Sucks' would scrawl across the screen."

I smiled, knowing that Fury must have been less than pleased by the harmless prank. "She seems really smart."

"She's brilliant," he agreed. "But, so are you. That is why we chose you for this job."

I sighed and leaned into the leather of the seat. "I don't feel like I'm doing a very good job at it," I muttered folding my hands into my lap. "I almost died from a giant wolf attack and a tree nearly gobbled me up. I stick to the books for the most part and the Asgardians don't pay me much attention save a few."

Coulson shrugged and placed a caring hand on my shoulder. "I am sure you're doing better than you think. Those journals are going to open up so many possibilities and answers, even if it's something you think is small or insignificant can be a breakthrough into things we never thought we'd understand."

He was right, I told myself as I turned to stare out the tinted windows. There was nothing but rolling desert and dying brush that littered along the highway. Mountains stretched the horizon, fading from the New Mexico heat. I'd left in winter and it already felt as though it were summer.

Sighing, I decided to get some shut eye and closed my eyes, resting my head against the door. I had a long trip ahead of me and who knew how much sleep I'd be getting once I was with my father. My throat tightened and I willed the tears to stay at bay. These things happen, Hayden. There is nothing you can do about it. All you can offer is your hand when he needs it.

The words that I heard upon Asgard many times before rang through my head: _All those who let fear cripple them let death find them with ease._ My father needed me. I had to be strong for him—but mostly, for myself. Loki was right, I thought on a sigh, I was weak.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again you guys for the lovely reviews/comments and favorites/follows. Sorry this chapter was kind of a point A to point B chapter.  
**

* * *

**EnyaandEathenyl: **Bad news indeed.

**Poodle Warriors: **We'll just have to wait and see ;) And yes I couldn't leave the story of her being in Asgard just yet.

**Guest: **Thank you. And Loki will do what suits Loki best. Maybe that involves hurting Hayden, maybe it doesn't (:

**Guest:** Oh my. This comment is probably my favorite ever. Haha. Just so long as I'm invited to the wedding then you have my full blessing.

**iloveLemonade:** I'm glad to hear that! and thank you! Hopefully it keeps you entertained as we start to really delve into it.

**ninjaloki:** Yes. I never intended for Frigga to be "evil" or anything. :D She's just a mourning Queen looking out for the best interest of her people. But, upon hearing of Hayden's father she understands all too well the loss of a loved one.

**wastedlimelight:** Thank you kindly!

**Ellize Avalon: **Yep. Caught right where you wouldn't want to be. Karnilla has her own agendas, Loki not being one of them. (: And thank you glad to hear you're enjoying it.

**Hayden: **A very dirty deal it is. And it's about to get a lot messier.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

When I was younger I used to have terrible nightmares about Gods from other worlds coming to ours. They were giant, and scary with blurred out faces that were always smiling with a mouthful of sharp teeth. These Gods would laugh and poke fun of me before snarling and opening their jaws to devour me. I'd always wake up right before they swallowed me whole and I'd cry out for my parents to save me. It was always my father who ran down the hall despite the late hours of the night to comfort me.

He'd hold me tight and run his fingers through my tangled hair while I sobbed and explained what had happened. Unlike most parents who would have forbade their child from reading the stories I grew up on my father encouraged me to continue even more so. He'd look at me with deep brown eyes and smile as he'd tell me tales of heroic Gods who didn't take so kind to those who feasted on little girls in their sleep. As time grew on my nightmares ceased but my father's fierce protectiveness remained the same.

I chewed on my lip as I stared out the taxi cab window watching the palm trees zoom by. Uncomfortably I shifted in the pleather seat, lifting my leg off the sticky material, regretting that I'd worn tights under my skirt and a long-sleeved button-up. My hair was tied in it's usual bun but the stray strands that slipped down my neck were enough to cause me to want to shave all of it off. I'd complained about the New York winter but Southern California was easily hitting 80 degrees and it was barely even noon and I definitely wasn't dressed for it.

Sully sat next to me, panting hard as he hung out the window snapping at the wind. I sighed and leaned back into the seat.

"Where do you need me to drop you off at exactly?" asked the driver, his dark grey eyes looking at me from the rear-view mirror.

I tilted my head to look through the window up front and pointed to a quaint two-story house with white window shutters and a picket fence that lined the plush, green yard. The taxi rolled to a stop and the trunk popped open. I opened the door and slid out with Sully bounding out after me. He rolled in the patch of grass near the sidewalk as I walked over and payed the cab driver with the company card. It felt weird not having to pay for something myself so I tipped him with my own money. He took the cash without saying thanks and grunted that I grab my suitcases quick.

Slightly disgruntled, I huffed and pulled my bags from the trunk, slamming it shut. The driver took off the moment I was finished leaving me on the side of the road with several suitcases in the dust. Coughing, I waved the exhaust smoke out of my face and set to getting my things inside the house.

"Oh, Hayden darling don't worry about your bags," a small, sweet voice called from the front door. Sully took off, running toward the fence and jumping up to greet the voice. I looked up to see my mother standing on the porch wearing an apron over her dress. A small smile slipped on my face. She was always wearing an apron. "Tommy!" she shouted turning to the inside of the house, "come carry Hayden's things in for her!"

Seconds later my cousin Thomas bolted down the porch stairs, opening the gate for Sully—who dashed in nearly knocking him over as he licked and jumped at my mother—and into the street without even looking both ways. I cringed, controlling myself to not reprimand him as he made his way to where I stood. He reached down, grabbed most of the suitcases and stood up wearing his typical goofy smile and moppy brown hair that he had to constantly flip so that he could see.

"Hey Hay Hay," he said in a mocking valley-girl accent. I rolled my eyes, suppressing a smile at the ridiculously long-running joke. "Go inside. I got your bags for you."

"Thank you, Thomas," I said with a small smile.

He shrugged and nodded his head toward the house. "Go on now."

My mom held out her arms as I walked to the porch, embracing me tightly that I thought the buttons on my shirt might pop off. She pulled me away, holding onto my shoulders and smiled warmly; the crinkles around her fading blue eyes deepened.

"My, my, my. Look at you Professor Hayden." She looked me up and down, spinning me so that she could get a better look. "You look like a New York model."

I blushed, knowing how ridiculous she sounded. "Hi, mom."

"Come on girl, let's get you inside and fatten your model ass up. You look like you haven't eaten in months." I laughed as she steered me inside wishing I could tell her how I'd pretty much been living off of fruits and vegetables instead of the strange meats they served in Asgard. But, I couldn't tell her. "Everyone look what the East Coast wind blew our way!" she exclaimed as we entered the living room.

"Hey, Hayden!" shouted various members of my family as they briefly turned from the football game that was playing.

I walked around greeting Aunts and Uncles and cousins that I hadn't seen in months—some even years—making my way to my father's mother. She sat in my father's tan recliner, with her little legs covered in a quilted blanket. I bent down, kissing her atop her white curls inhaling the smell of peppermint from the oils she used for her arthritis. She looked up slowly, her light blue eyes focusing on my face as her brittle hands gently squeezed mine.

"How is my Hayden doing?" she asked, reaching up to pull me down so that she could place a small kiss on my cheek. I closed my eyes and smiled. "You look beautiful, darling."

"Thank you, Granny," I whispered, trying to choke back tears. "I've been good. How are you?"

"Fighting the good fight," she answered, her response every time someone asked her how she was. I pursed my lips together in a tight smile and tilted my head. "How is New York?"

I shrugged, not really wanting to lie to anyone in my family. "It's New York."

"Have you been keeping busy?"

I laughed. "Oh, yes. Very much so."

"Did you find a nice young lad to sweep you off your feet?" she asked with a wink.

I hesitated. There were so many things wrong with that question. Did I find a nice young lad to sweep me off my feet? How could I possibly even answer that? Well, Granny I found a God if that qualifies. Young? He's a good 1,000 years old. I guess that's young for a God, right? Nice, you ask? Hmm. He did try to take over a world and killed a lot of people in the process with little remorse. And, as for the sweeping? More like shoved me up against a wall and did things that I never thought I'd ever experience in my life thanks to a drunken stupor.

Blushing at the memory, I looked down at my hands and shook my head. "No, Granny, no nice young lad for me." Slowly, I brought my gaze to her and shrugged. "I've been far too busy to get in a complicated relationship."

"Sometimes a girl just needs a good buffing than a relationship."

My mouth dropped.

"Mother!" cried out my mom, her eyes wide as she covered one of my younger cousins ears.

"What?" she asked as though it was completely normal to talk about casual sex with your grandchild. "It's true."

My mom leaned down and uncovered the giggling Annie's ears. "Don't listen to Grammy, she's a crazy old coot, okay?" Annie giggled even louder and run off into the kitchen—probably heading out the backdoor into the yard. My mom put her hands on her hips. "C'mon Hayden. You probably want a shower. Dad's sleeping right now so we'll head up after dinner in a few hours to visit him."

I nodded, jumping at the sudden shouts and cries from my Uncles and cousins as they shouted profanities at the TV. Rolling my eyes, I followed my mom up the stairs into my old room. My suitcases were thrown on the bed and my mom set about grabbing a towel for me to use.

"What is it?" I asked her as she handed me the towel with slightly trembling hands. "Mom?"

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm just glad to have you home Hayden. We've missed you. Your daddy is going to be so happy to see you." I squeezed my lips tightly together and nodded. "Oh, look at me. I'm just a mess."

"Mom..."

She shook her head and patted my hand. "Go get washed up, dear."

"Aunt Carol!" shouted Thomas from down the stairs. "One of the pies fell to the floor and the kids are trying to paint with it and Sully's eating like half of another one."

"Oh for the love of God," she muttered tossing her hands into the air and walking down the hallway. "You know Thomas you're sixteen you can help clean up a damned pie, lazy ass boy," she shouted, her voice growing farther away as she descended down the stairs, her rant drowned out my the shouts of glee from the football viewers.

Sighing I walked into my room and plopped down onto the old mattress. The smell of old books lingered around, like an old library, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. Instead of having dressers piled with make-up and posters of band members and actors my room was filled with bookshelves all along the walls filled with thick, leather bound novels and stories. Several maps of Mythological worlds—including a map of Middle Earth—hung on the pale blue walls.

It was exactly as I'd left it when I went off for college. Biting back tears I sighed and stared at the cotton towel in my hand, wringing at the material with tremble fingers. I felt as though I'd been away from home for years. Everything was the same from the smells to the sounds to my mother yelling at my cousins for getting into pies yet everything was different. There was a somber mood that hung over the house like a dark, cloud.

My father missing from the buzz of it all felt wrong. He should be down there sitting on the couch—because he was a good son and always gave his mother his chair when she visited—drinking a beer and shouting at the game with his brothers. Then after the game the family would gather around the table to eat and everyone would laugh and tease one another. Aunt Susan would talk about her kids and Thomas would roll his eyes as she'd gush about how he was going to get a full-ride to college on a football scholarship. Then Uncle Lewis was talk about hunting and the guys would shuffle off to the garage to look at dad's rifle collection and the latest elk he'd taken down while my mother did the dishes and wrangled up a child or two to help her.

But, this wasn't a family get together for the hell of it. Everyone was here because my dad was in the hospital. Inhaling unevenly I stood up and walked to the bedroom door, leaning my head against the doorway for a moment as I listened to Annie cry about how Thomas took away her barbie and hid it. Smiling to myself I closed the door shut and headed into the bathroom attached to my room, twisting the water until steam filled the small room.

Tossing the towel onto the counter I walked back into my bedroom and rummaged through my suitcases to find something more suitable for the California weather to change into. There wasn't really anything in my bags so I turned to one of the old dressers and found a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a plain green tank-top. Sighing, I grabbed for them both and started to unbutton my long-sleeved top, pulling it over my head and tossing it onto the floor when a small almost maniacal laugh caused me to jump and scream.

I spun around to see Loki lounging on my bed, a devious smile planted firmly on his face. Gaping, I started toward him when my Uncle Oscar's voice came through the door. "Everything alright, Hay Hay?"

"Uh, yeah!" I shouted back feeling as though I was about to throw up. "Um, I thought I saw a disgusting insect" I seethed turning back to face Loki as the word insect slipped from my lips. He chuckled to himself as I continued, "it's nothing. I'm just jet-lagged is all."

"Alright," he said through the door before shouting as he headed back downstairs, "I told you she probably just saw a spider."

"Hay Hay?"

"What are you doing here?" I snapped rushing to Loki and grabbing his wrists, pulling him off of my bed. "You can't be here!"

"And why is that? Last I knew I go where ever I please. I am after all a..."

"God, yeah I get it. But, my family doesn't."

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "I can assume that they have heard that other worlds do indeed exist and that the Gods they once worshiped are far from myth."

"That's not the point. They think I'm a teacher in New York. They don't know that I'm actually an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and that this entire time I've been in Asgard rather than giving lectures and assigning homework." I ran my hands through my hair, untangling the bun so that the tresses fell down my back. "Oh god," I cried rubbing at my temples, "this is so bad. This is so very bad. S.H.I.E.L.D is going to find out you're here and they're going to arrest you and...oh god...this is so, so bad. Fury is going to _kill_ me."

"Hayden I can assure you that everything will be fine," he soothed placing his hands on my shoulder gently. "S.H.I.E.L.D. does not need to know that I am here. And, I can assure you that when it comes to your family I will act as a civil..." he paused, his nostrils flaring, "_Midgardian_."

"Why are you even here?"

"Sheer curiosity."

"Of what?"

"Must I answer all of your questions? They are rather boring and I—"

"Whatever," I snapped flinging my hands in the air. There was no use in trying to argue with him. Not at that moment anyways. Right now you need to calm down, Hayden. I breathed, closing my eyes and trying to relax myself. "Stay here and don't leave. I'm going to shower and when I'm done I'll find you something else to wear and then..."

"These are the finest robes Asgard can offer," he said, almost offended.

"Even so, you can't walk around like that." I folded my arms. "You should know that."

"Very well. If you insist."

I squinted my eyes, unsure of why he was surprisingly so willing to do as I said. "Okay," I said slowly. "Just—just stay here."

Loki nodded and raised a brow. "Do you require assistance in the bath house?" he asked, reaching out and pulling at my bra strap.

I slapped his hand away. "Don't...don't do that."

He smiled and walked in a little closer, his hand brushing at the side of my neck as he moved the pile of brown hair out of the way. I stiffened at his touch, my gaze carefully moving down to his long fingers. They trailed along the bone of my shoulder down my arm and back up once again until his hand gripped the back of my neck and pulled me in closer.

He leaned in, his breath hot on my face as he twisted his lips up. "I assure you that this will be an enjoyable visit despite the loss that will soon take place," he whispered.

I blinked. "Just stay here," I repeated and walked into the bathroom to shower.

Inhaling deeply I opened the door, the steam invading my lungs as it poured out around me. The moment I was inside, the door shutting slowly, I felt my knees grow weak. My back began to slide down the wood as I landed on the cold, hard floor and the tears came before I could stop them. I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around them, my head resting on the stretched tights as my body began to shake from the involuntary crying.

* * *

"Oh it's just like Hayden to keep her boyfriends hidden from us," I heard my Aunt Susan's voice echo through the house as I stepped out of the bathroom after blow-drying my hair.

My heart dropped. Quickly I looked around my empty room, groaning loudly as I pulled open my door and ran down the stairs. I slowed my pace as I reached the last few, horrified to see Loki dressed in a plain blue button-up and black slacks. His dark hair was combed neatly back, his pointed face laughing at something one of my cousins had said.

He was comfortably positioned in between my Aunt Susan and Aunt Kathryn with one leg crossed over the other. Both women were clamoring over him and I could feel my entire face scrunch up as I stopped at the end of the stairs. My mother turned to me and as she did the rest of the family—Loki included—followed her gaze.

"Ah, Hayden dear," he said standing to his feet and rushing to where I stood. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into a hug that I awkwardly reciprocated.

"What are you—"

He pulled apart from me, holding onto my hands as his face looked deep with sorrow. I couldn't help but glare at him the entire time he spoke. "The moment you left I realized that it was not fair for you to deal with this alone and that I should be there for you." He slipped his arm around my shoulder and with his free hand gestured to my relatives that stared at us, "and your family was ever so kind to allow me to stay."

"Great," I said flinching my eyebrows upward. "And what exactly did you tell my family?"

"He told us everything," shouted Annie, a giant smile on her face.

I turned to Loki, gaping. "Everything?"

"Of course my love. I am tired of us having to hide in the dark. I told them all about my father and his wealth and how he disapproves of our love. But, I shall fight all the Gods of the Nine-Worlds if it meant being with you."

Thomas made gagging noises and Annie started to giggle. She turned to our cousins Addie and Michael (Aunt Kathryn and Uncle Oscar's children) and whispered amongst them. The three of them were overtaken by a fit of laughter and took off running through the kitchen.

"Shut that damn door," my mom shouted after them, "you weren't born in a barn." More laughter ensued, followed by the sound of the glass door sliding shut. She inhaled deeply and stood up. "Well, Lars, it was nice to meet you. Hayden? Can you help me in the kitchen for a moment?"

I exhaled slowly and turned to Loki sharply, "Whatever you're doing it's not funny," I snapped under my breath. "And, Lars. Really?"

"Hayden?"

"Coming mom," I shouted as she entered the kitchen. "Don't do anything more stupid than you've already done," I said leaving Loki to deal with the jaws of my other family members.

I entered the kitchen, the smell of homemade bread and pies wafted upon my entrance. I inhaled deeply, saliva filling my mouth as my stomach growled. It'd been a while since I actually ate something besides rabbit food.

"It smells amazing, mom," I commented as I started to head toward the sink to do the dishes.

She grabbed at my wrist and spun me around so that I was back against the wall. "What is _he_ doing here?" she snapped, her eyes wide.

I shifted uncomfortably. "He just came to visit so that—"

"I am not a fool, child. Who do you think gave you all those books to read? What do you think I teach in my classes? You don't think I'd recognize the God of Mischief sitting on my couch? That man is a terrorist, wanted for murder and he's ruining my upholstery with his damned ahh—"

"Mom!" I reached over and turned the kitchen sink on so that the water drained out our conversation. "Does the rest of the family know?"

She scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Your Aunt Susan and Kathryn are pretty much throwing themselves at him and your uncles don't know the difference between anything unless it's beer and hunting." I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. "What is going on, Hayden? How in the world did you get mixed up with the likes of him?"

And how was I supposed to answer that? I was sworn to secrecy by S.H.I.E.L.D. If Fury found out I blabbed—even if it was to my own mother—he'd be furious. Who knew what he would do to me or how I would be punished. There was a reason why we had an alibi that I was offered a teaching job in New York. My parents weren't supposed to know about the things that I knew. I couldn't just tell my mom that I was spending time in Asgard instead of sightseeing and spending my weekends at the Met like I told her I was.

But still I had to tell her something. She knew that _Lars_ was really Loki. Of course she'd know. I don't know why I thought we'd be able to pull it off that he was someone else. Though if he had just stayed in my room instead of taking it upon himself to greet my family we could have avoided this entire situation completely.

"Hayden, I'm still waiting for an answer."

I shook my head and blinked a couple of times. "Mom, he's powerless. He can't harm anyone here and—"

"Do not tell me that you are harboring a fugitive." I didn't answer fast enough. "Hayden Jessica Waltham if you are hiding him from—"

"Mom, he's here for an Asgardian form of probation. His father took away his powers and until he can redeem himself he's harmless."

She folded her arms. "Harmless? That man murdered thousands of people in a day Hayden. There's nothing harmless about that. Magic or no magic." I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling slightly weird that it was still down. My mom pulled my hand away and sighed, "stop playing with your hair. You'll get it all oily."

I smiled a little and stepped forward, hugging her tightly. "I promise you nothing bad is going to happen. We'll visit dad, stay here for a little while and then head back to As—as soon as possible—we'll head back to New York."

"And then what? You're in New York with a man that basically destroyed that entire city?"

"Okay it wasn't the entire city, it was like—"

"Are you standing up for him?

I blinked. "Oh—no—I was—" oh crap I was standing up for him. "Mom, just go along with it, please?"

She stared at me for a few moments. Those blue eyes had seen me from birth through graduation through heartbreaks through success through tears and through smiles. I hated lying to her. It felt wrong but I knew it had to be done. Even though I knew that she could tell I wasn't telling her the complete truth. After all, she was mother. They knew when something wasn't right.

"You're an adult, Hayden. I trust that you'll make the right decisions." I smiled though I knew it wasn't exactly the answer I was hoping she'd give me. "And I mean the right decision with everything that creature will throw at you."

I shifted once again but nodded. "He's not my boyfriend. You don't have to worry."

"Good," she said sternly before widening her thin lips into a smile. "Dinner's ready everyone!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys once again for reading/reviewing/commenting/favoriting/following and everything else awesome that you guys do. I know I say it a lot but I mean it every time. I actually was having a rough day the other day and feeling down and just reading the comments after I posted the last chapter really brightened up my mood. Knowing that I'm able to bring joy to others through something I love doing (writing) lets me know that I'm going down the right path. So, thank you.**

* * *

**Guest: **Thank you, I hope I don't disappoint! And I have no life so it's fairly easy for me to update pretty quickly. (:**  
**

**Guest: **Haha even if you can't just know that the one comment was enough to make me laugh a lot. I even showed it to be my best friend and was like, "look at how awesome this comment is" lol and thank you so much. I'm really glad to know that.

**Poodle Warriors:** Yeah, she's kind of a push-over for sure. Nothing really seems to go the way she plans it-but again that's how it is for most people. But, she'll toughen up. After all, can't be with a guy like Loki if you're just gonna let him walk all over you, right? haha

**Ellize Avalon:** It's Loki! He does what he wants! haha.

**Apples10:** Was that quick enough? :D


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Haven't done this in a while so friendly reminder/disclaimer that I do not own any of the characters/settings save for my own original characters which I'm assuming would be fairly easy to know which is which. Thank you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Loki—or Lars, the pseudonym he had chosen for himself to use around Hayden's family—lounged on the sofa watching the Midgardian children play with one another with unenthusiastic interest. He clenched his teeth tightly together wondering how he had even let Hayden convince him in staying while she and the rest of her family left to visit her father leaving him with the younglings and their mothers.

Hayden had suggested that it would be best that he does not wander off into Midgard alone in fear of someone recognizing him. He hated to admit to himself but the Midgardian woman was right. He had returned to an Earth for a sole purpose. Having S.H.I.E.L.D or any of the Avenger's aware of his presence was far from appealing to him at the moment. Without his full power he would be at their mercy; an idea that did not strike his fancy.

Loki continued to watch the small children as they giggled and poked and prodded while their mothers chatted about trivial topics. He detested them all with their self-centered conversations and medial attention spans. The entire lot of them should be bowing before him, quivering in fear at the wrath that he could bring at any single—

"So, Lars how did you and Hayden meet?" asked the larger of the two women.

He had forgotten her name—more so he had not bothered to learn it—but he had come upon the conclusion that she was his least favorite. Her blonde mop of ragged hair and uneven teeth were something left to be desired but it was her shrill voice that gritted at him. At least in Asgard even the homely of Goddesses were enviable.

Putting on his best face, he forced a charming smile and leaned forward in his seat putting both feet onto the ground. "I am certain that she had already regaled the tale."

Both women looked at one another, until the slender brunette raised both her brows and laughed. "Hayden doesn't tell us anything. Honestly I'm surprised she even has a boyfriend. That girl spends so much of her time cooped up with her books." She reached down and muttered to one of the children to quiet their play, and sat back up with a small smile on her plain, pointed face. "I thought she'd have made up one of those Gods she read about being her boyfriend before getting a real one."

The blonde let out a shriek that Loki could only assume was laughter. He smiled at the irony of the woman's jesting comment. "I assure you that I am real, god or not." He winked and both women chuckled amongst one another. Oh, how simple Midgardian women were. Flash them a smile, wink their way and they would melt in the palm of his hands.

"So, don't skirt around the question. Spill it, how did you and Hay Hay meet?" asked the blonde.

Loki thought about an answer for a moment, trying to decide what would be the most realistic of meetings. Hayden was quiet and shy and she did not put herself out for others to notice. If it was not for her coming to Asgard he would have passed her by, never noticing her at all. She was forgettable and plain. Nothing that would have caught his eye were he actually looking for a female to court.

Leaning back into the sofa, Loki spread out his arms and rested it along the back. He flashed a rather charming smile and shrugged. "I mistook her for..." he paused and titled his head, "how do you word it here...a female sex-slave."

Both women gaped, their eyes wide and mouths dropping to the floor. Loki smugly smiled as he watched them both scramble to find their words. The children looked up from him and their mother with curious expressions. Perhaps this was not going to be such a boring afternoon after all.

* * *

I sat in the hospital waiting room, my foot jiggling up and down as we waited for one of the nurses to let us in to visit with my father. It felt as though hours had passed by but every time I looked at my phone it was only minutes. Exhaling slowly, I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes trying not to let my anxiety of hospitals get to me.

They always smelled so stale. For a place where thousands of people came in and came out for weeks on end it never smelled anything less than bleach and the lingering scent of death down the hall. Someone was always dying in a hospital. Whether they were in the room next to you or five floors underneath. It was never something I was comfortable with, the idea that all around me was something bigger than what I could possibly understand.

If Loki were here he'd tell me to get over it. Of course he'd put it eloquently but the meaning would all be the same. He'd then proceed to tell me that death happens and it is inevitable and that to be afraid of it is just a waste of energy. Easy for a man whose been alive for several centuries to say.

"Dude, Hayden that is really annoying." I opened my eyes and looked up to see Thomas staring at me with raised brows and a dumbfounded expression on his face. His gaze dragged to my foot and I followed it realizing that my heel had been hitting against the leg of the chair. I stopped. "Thank you."

I bit my bottom lip thinking of a sarcastic remark but shortly after decided against it. It wasn't his fault that he was so easily irritated. We all were tired of waiting and anxious to see my father. After all, I wasn't the only one with a nervous tick.

Mom had been twisting at the end of her top the entire time. It was so wrinkled that every so often she'd look down on it and mutter that she'd never be able to iron them out. Uncle Lewis would suck on the inside of his cheek, chew on it for a couple seconds, exhale and then suck on it once more. And, Uncle Oscar would run his fingers through his balding hair, tap on his bald spot and consistently frown every time his finger rubbed on the skin. Thomas looked cool and collected but he was on his phone the entire time. At first I thought he was texting his girlfriend or on the internet but every so often I'd look to my side and see that he was only staring at a blank screen, fidgeting with his keypad.

No one talked save for small conversations and someone asking for the time. Whenever a nurse walked by my mother would start to rise and everyone would still. They'd continue on with their rounds, not even paying us any heed and everyone else would return to their nervous ticks without even realizing that they were doing it.

"Mrs. Waltham?" My mother looked up as an elderly, spry doctor stood in front of her. He held a clipboard at his side and extended his free hand for her to take. They shook, my mother's fingers trembling as they wrapped around his. "He's heavily sedated, but he is awake. We advise only letting one of you in at a time."

My mother nodded and turned to me, grabbing onto my shoulder. She smiled sadly and hugged me tightly. "You go first darling."

"Mom," I choked pushing her away slowly. "I'm fine. You can go first."

Her eyes hardened slightly and her mouth thinned. "Hayden, don't be afraid."

"I'm—I'm not afraid. I just want—"

She shook her head. "You are afraid."

I didn't want to cry. It was the last thing I wanted to do, especially in front of everyone. But, the tears fell anyways, sliding down my cheeks and trailing along my jaw line. I wiped at my chin and sniffed, staring at the wet streak on top of my hand.

"It'll be alright Hayden," my mother whispered squeezing me tightly on the knee.

Licking my lips I nodded and looked to the doctor who stared at me with a forced smile and sympathetic eyes. He gestured toward the long hallway and I stood up weakly allowing him to lead me to my father's room. In giant, gold lettering Room 143 was plated onto the metal door, the blinds pulled shut so that no one could see inside. The doctor nodded and opened the door for me, giving me a small shove inside after I stared inside as though afraid I was about to enter another dimension.

I jumped as the door slammed shut behind me, unevenly inhaling as I looked around. The room was dark save the light that poured from the slits in the blinds. Large machines with numbers that I didn't understand fluctuated up and down making beeping and pumping sounds in the otherwise quiet room. I remained still, with my back against the door, swallowing hard as I stared at my father's bed only able to see his feet covered by the plain, white blanket.

I wasn't ready to see him, not like this. He was always so strong and full of life. He lived in other worlds—not literally, of course—and wanted to expand his mind at every chance he had. This was a man who taught me to seek more truth than what was offered, to see things that I would never search for on my own.

Slowly, I exhaled watching the heart monitor pick up and slow down. Every so often it would skip a beat, my own heart would then follow suite. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be in here. He wasn't supposed to be lying on that bed with tubes and machines and wires hooked up to him just to help him fucking breathe!

My heart started to pinch and my lungs felt as though they were going to collapse. I inhaled deeply grasping for air and clutching onto nothing instead. My chest heaved, trying to catch my breath. It felt as though sandpaper was being shoved down my throat and someone else was trying to pull it free.

I can't do this.

I spun around and clutched onto the door handle and exited the room. My mother stood up as I bolted out, her face wrinkled with concern as she stepped forward and pulled me into her grasp. I twisted myself out of her arms and shook my head, walking away.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. I pretended that the visit had drained me of all energy and was asleep while Uncle Lewis drove and Uncle Oscar sat in the passenger seat. Mom sat in the middle between Thomas and I and every so often she'd ask Thomas a question that he either grunted at or completely ignored.

From what I gathered it wasn't a good visit for anyone. My father was unresponsive and hadn't even known anyone was there. According to my mother he was getting worse. At least he wasn't able to tell anyone that I hadn't visited with him, and the shame of that would remain only to myself.

We pulled into the driveway and everyone let themselves out. The walk to the house was somber but it quickly dissipated upon entering. Sully was on the couch barking wildly as the children—Annie, Addie and Michael—laughed at the top of their lungs. Both of my aunts were clapping and pointing in the far off corner of the living room.

I closed my eyes. Please don't be Loki doing something stupid. Please don't be Loki doing something stupid.

It was—of course—Loki doing something stupid.

"Oh, Carol. Boys!" Greeted my Aunt Kathryn as she leapt off the couch and grabbed Thomas by the hand to drag him into the living room. "You guys have got to see what Lars can do!"

Groaning, I followed behind my mother to see Loki standing on the other couch juggling three of the kitchen chairs. My Uncle's and Thomas joined in on the excitement, their mouths and eyes wide open as they clapped in approval. Loki winked at me, waving his hand and setting the chairs down into the middle of the floor so that they were neatly stacked atop one another.

Again, I groaned as the entire family burst into applause and cheers. Thomas ran up to Loki, eagerly asking him how he did that. My face was on fire as I sheepishly turned to see my mother glaring at me. I shrugged in apology but she shook her head and pointed at the kitchen.

Inhaling deeply I rolled my eyes and walked in front of her, feeling her eyes try to burn a hole in the back of my head. "I thought you said he was powerless," she harped, flinging her hand in the direction of the living room. "That was not powerless, Hayden."

"He calls them parlor tricks mom. Something that a magician like that guy on TV you like so much can do."

"There's a difference between illusion and magic, Hayden. That was magic of a God."

"Mom, he doesn't have enough power to take over a city or a world or kill anyone—"

"He's dangerous and needs to go," she said folding her arms across her chest.

I scoffed, unsure of why I even cared. I didn't really want Loki there. But, he wasn't really harming anyone. Besides, maybe spending time around _Midgardians _would prove to be good for him. After all, Thor learned a lot from it.

"Hayden Jessica, I swear on my grandaddy's grave if that man even so much as tricked you into whatever it is that you have going on with him I will—"

"Mom!" I nearly shouted holding up my hands to silence her. "Loki—I mean, Lars—isn't tricking me into anything and there's nothing for him to trick me into. I told you, he's here on a probation. Nothing else, nothing more. And he won't harm anyone."

She stared at me for a moment. "Fine but no more magic. I don't care if everyone thinks they're just tricks." I nodded. "I do wish you would tell me what was really going on Hayden."

"Hayden?" I turned around to see both of my Aunts standing in the kitchen doorway with giant smiles on their faces. I inhaled sharply and forced a smile on my own face as well. "So, Lars told us how you two met," giggled Aunt Kathryn.

I rolled my eyes. This had to have been good. "Oh, really? And, what did he say?"

* * *

"I do not understand how I have done anything to upset you," said Loki as I dipped my feet in the pool.

"Can you move? You're blocking my sun."

He remained still allowing his tall, gangly shadow to drown over me. "You and I did not discuss prior arrangements on how we had met. I found a fitting story that they believed. You should be grateful that I endured the headache and spared you one as well."

I pulled down my sunglasses and snapped my head up at him. "Grateful? Loki you told my family that you thought I was a prostitute."

"Oh, is that what they are called here?"

I ignored him. "Whatever. To save this little misunderstanding in the future just say that we met at a bookstore and you asked me for an opinion on a book and decided to ask me out for coffee and things grew from there."

He crinkled his nose. "That all sounds rather dull."

"It's not dull," I said in defense. "It's romantic and actually believable."

"One cannot argue that it would not be hard for others to believe. After all, your life up until our meeting seemed to be rather dull indeed."

Again, I ignored him. "Why don't you go watch TV or something?"

"I do not care for the Midgardian entertainment of what you call TV. It perplexes me how something such as dick jokes and talking animals can be of amusement to your people."

"Yeah, well you're not the only one perplexed by that," I muttered lifting my feet out of the water and splashing them back in.

The sun was setting over the back yard giving off a yellow hue around the trees. It reflected off of the pool's surface, shattering underneath so that it looked as though crystals glittered at the bottom. I considered going for a swim but decided against it and thought dipping my feet would be better. The moment I stepped outside, Loki was there beside me with his questions of why I had been ignoring him and why I was so angry.

"Why did you really come Loki?"

"I believe we already discussed this upon the acquiescence that I stay with your family while you went to visit your father." I grunted and slipped my sunglasses back on. "I take it that the visit went well."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek knowing very well that he knew it wasn't a good visit. Everyone was upset, my mother had set herself to baking more pies that we didn't need and my uncles were drinking beer and watching football recaps of game they watched only hours ago.

"It would not kill you to actually speak of your feelings every so often Hayden."

"What are you talking about?"

"This constant need you have to be good, to be friendly is sickening. You want others to like you, to love you and so rather than stand up for yourself even when you know someone is wrong you allow them to walk over you." Loki laughed. "I have seen many Midgardian's do foolish things, but this is by far the most foolish of all."

"I do speak my mind. I've told you off a couple of times."

"Yes," he mused. "But, you haven't really told me off."

"I slapped Fandral."

"As I have said before Fandral has had many of slappings in his time. And, he often deserves it. No," he cooed bending down so that his lips touched the bottom of my ear, "you have never really let go. Never let that anger take over you. The pain is locked away here," he whispered bringing his hand to my chest and pointing at my heart, "and you let it fester and ooze refusing to let yourself escape."

"You don't know what you're talking about," I said stiffly smacking his hand away. "Just because I don't let my anger get the best of me doesn't make me a foolish person."

"I heard your mother reprimanding you earlier. You think you're brave for standing up to her in allowing me to stay? That wasn't bravery, Hayden. You didn't even fight. If she were to press even a little bit harder you'd have caved in and let her have her way. After all, poor Hayden could never upset anyone—"

"What are you doing?" I nearly cried out pulling me feet from the water and standing up. "Look, I know you're heartless and bored and you like to tear other people apart but leave me alone. I don't need you here Loki to break me when I'm already broken as it is! Can't you see that?"

He stared at me, his green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. I inhaled deeply as a small smile started to slip on his face. All he wanted to do was provoke me, to spark some anger. I hated myself for letting him get to me, for letting him prove that he was right.

"Good," he murmured letting his sly smile spread like a joker's grin. "Perhaps you should cool off, Hayden?"

"What—?"

SPLASH!

I struggled to swim to the surface of the pool, the water logging me down in my jean shorts and cotton tank. I gasped for air the moment I reached the top, brushing back my wet hair off of my face. Wildly, I looked around for Loki not seeing him anywhere.

What a jerk!

"I think I prefer this look on you."

I spun around in the water, my top twisting and floating around me. Loki sat on top of the waters surface just so that his trousers weren't touching. I glared and splashed him, the water landing on the opposite of the pool. Manically, Loki laughed from behind me and I spun around to see him standing, his bare feet covered up to his ankles.

"For being such an old man you're awfully childish," I commented as I started to swim toward the ladder. Loki appeared in front of me, sitting cross legged, and smiling even wider. I reached out and grabbed him by his waist, pulling him into the pool up to his shoulders.

His eyes expanded as the water seeped into his clothing. I laughed and swam backwards, splashing him in the face.

"You think it funny?"

I nodded and held up my hand. "Truce?" He started to nod only to appear behind me and hold onto my waist, dunking me under the water. I pulled myself up and jumped at him. "I said truce!"

"Now we can settle this truce," he replied holding me by my shoulders as I tried to dunk him in return.

"Oh, now you want a truce? That's not how it works?" I said struggling against his hold.

He pinned my arms down to my side with one hand, and pressed his other onto my back to pull me into him. Our wet chests bumped against another and I suddenly became aware of my shirt practically sticking halfway up my back, nearing my bra line. His hand touched the naked skin of my back just above my jeans, his nose so close that I could feel the water dripping off of his eyelashes and onto my face.

"Hayden." I looked up at the sound of my name, the sun blocking my view of the silhouette of my mother standing above us with both hands firmly on her hips. "Come inside and help me with the rest of the dishes?" I swallowed and turned back to Loki who stared at me with raised brows and pursed lips. I started to hesitate when my mother's voice grew more firm, "now."

"Oh—okay," I whispered untangling myself from Loki's grasp and swimming toward the ladder. She walked ahead of me as I started to twist the remaining water from tank top and my hair feeling Loki's gaze on me the entire time. I looked down at him as he stood in the water watching with an almost disappointed gleam in his green eyes.

"I wish to offer you my condolences," he said.

"For what?"

"The death of your will to stand up for yourself."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your support guys! And, as always the reviews/comments/favorites and follows. **

* * *

**alleycat2834:** Even amidst the sad there's always a smile. (: Family is good (or should be) at doing that to people.

**ninjaloki:** It took me forever to find a name that seemed something Loki would pick without realizing how tacky it was. Haha I'm glad people are receptive to it.

**Ellize Avalon:** I plan on having a couple of chapters dedicated to being in Midgard/Earth before heading back to Asgard. Despite it being sad due to Hayden's father's impending death I do plan on making her enjoy herself while being there as well. (:

**Guest (1): **Oh yes, writing in characters who do not understand the world as it is today is always fun to dabble with. I'm looking forward to it. :D

**Guest (2): **Loki is quite the trickster but I figured having Hayden's mom (since she teaches Mythology for a living) would be able to recognize him. And, thank you so much!

**Apples10:** I plan on finishing this to the end! :D

**Poodle warriors:** I originally planned on having Loki fooling everyone but I thought a little harder on it and Hayden's parents teach Mythology and practically raised Hayden in a world of myths so I thought if anyone would recognize him, it'd be her parents-her mom for the most part-to know who he really was. And yes, his intentions of showing up weren't exactly for noble causes haha

**Hayden:** Thanks and yeah that's what I was thinking as I started writing this chapter out though it wasn't planned that way at first. Haha and grammy has her head on straight, that's for sure haha

**Guest (3): **thank you so much! And yes, Sully and Fandral are fun characters to write. Actually, Sully is based off of my best friend's dog. His name is Dakota and he's the biggest dummy ever, but so cute. So, when I write Sully I just think of Dakota haha and no worries I'm sure even though it's not mentioned in the story that Fandral is getting some. He's quite the charmer with the ladies, I don't think he'll have much trouble.

**iLoveLemonade:** Oh, he's definitely got a few tricks up his sleeve. Of course. :D Thank you! I'll do my best.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Hello everyone! Let me start off with a huge OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG DELAY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Long story short my computer broke and I have no access to upload new chapters until I either fix it or buy a new one, both of which are really expensive. I can assure you-should it make you feel better-that I have been handwriting chapters and other than finishing it up it's actually done. And I've been working on a sequel. I'm not sure if that's supposed to make you feel better or not...but ya know. Anyways I will try to update chapters as I can and again I apologize for the awful delay. You guys are wonderful.**

* * *

After dinner and the dishes-followed by another reprimanding talk from my mother-I sought out to be alone in my room. Sitting cross-legged on my bed I held a photo of my parents and I on the day of my High School graduation. The three of us stared up at me with ridiculously wide grins. My father had his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulder and my mother had both of her arms around the two of us suffocating me in between them. They were so proud of me that day. There were so many naive dreams and hopes for the future. None of which lead us to where we were now.

Like my parents I was supposed to be teaching. Maybe even find a respected, smart man to marry and give my parents the grandchildren that they deserved. My dad would grow old with my mom at his side as we sat around the dining table and discussed folklore and myths that were best left to books.

Never did we dream that I would be keeping secrets from the people that I was closest too. Studying in Asgard as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. was the last thing I thought I would be soon with my life. Tangled in a mess with a self-righteous god wasn't even a thought in my mind. Even as Loki laid in the room two doors down from mine it all seemed a little far-fetched.

Overall my family-besides my mother for understandable reasons-seemed to like Loki. Well, they enjoyed Lars, however. But, even so their approval hit me in ways I didn't even understand I could barely tolerate the guy so it wouldn't have been unbearable if my family were to dislike him. Yet, knowing that they approved was of great relief and comfort. It definitely made his staying here a bit easier.

Tracing my fingers of the glass frame along the bright green color of my dad's eyes I found myself wondering if my dad would have liked him. And not just Lars, but Loki. Despite the wrongs Loki did in New York I knew that Dad would very much like him. Chuckling under my breath I stood up and replaced the photo atop the dresser and stared at it. Dad would definitely have hounded Loki with endless questions like a fanboy at a comic convention. He would want to know everything.

Even though Loki was indifferent to mostly everyone and his distaste toward Midgardians not hidden in the least, I think he would have liked my dad in return. Then again that was wistful thinking. After all, what girl didn't want her parents to approve of her-

I blinked.

My what? My boyfriend? Oh please you're delusional, Hayden. One drunken night of sloppy kisses and touches and you're acting like a love-struck schoolgirl. Stop being so naïve. Even you're not that dumb when it comes to the male race. Asgardian or not. Loki is a god. He would never be your boyfriend.

Sighing loudly I rubbed at my face and turned toward the bedroom door. Quietly I crept through the hallway and down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone. I could hear one of the kids snoring on the couch as I tip-toed my way through the living room.

Thomas stirred in the recliner and I noticed Sully curled up in between his legs. Sully lifted his head and stared at me through what little light that seeped from the closed curtains. I put my fingers to my lips and he yawned loudly, put his bulky head between his paws and sighed. I walked by patting him behind his ears and pulled the blankets that Thomas had tangled at his side up to his shoulders.

Satisfied, I turned to the kitchen, my toes curled at the sudden cold of the linoleum floor, and walked into my dad's study. The lock clicked open and I slid inside, shutting the door behind me with my back pressed against the wood. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes engulfing myself in the smell of old books and the lingering scent of cigars.

Swallowing hard I flicked on the light, opened my eyes, not at all surprised to see that everything was perfectly placed as it was the last time I had seen it. It was as though my dad had just turned in for the night and would return in the morning to continue his work. The walls were stacked with built-in shelves filled with books; old and new. Magazine and article clippings cluttered the corners or were tacked onto the walls, highlighted with whatever colors Dad had at the time. Doctorates and awards hung on what little space was left. His desk was a perfectly chaotic mess of sprawled out notes and framed photos of my father with important scholars and professors.

I walked to the desk, my fingers skimming along the nicked wooden surface and plopped down in his chair with a heavy sigh. My eyes scanned the area around me, landing on an unfortunately familiar photo. Grimacing, I reached forward and pulled the photo into my lap.

My brown hair tangled around my pale, round face with cheeks an unusual shade of red and a wide smile full of braces. In the photo I sat not far from where I was now on the floor of dad's study with a thick book displayed proudly in my lap. I smiled fondly as I recalled my dad teasingly telling me that for being such a smart girl I was awfully dim when it came to other things outside of books. Boy, was he ever right.

I set the photo down, bumping my elbow into the same marble brown ashtray that sat on that desk for as long as I could remember. With trembling fingers I picked up the half smoked cigar and held it up to my face, grabbing for the lighter that sat next to it. The flame flickered momentarily before I brought it to the tip. It ate hungrily at the cigar, feeding off of it until smoke trailed around me. I set both lighter and cigar back onto the tray and closed my eyes as the smoke wrapped around me.

"I did not know that you partook in smoking."

My eyes snapped open at the sound of Loki's smooth voice coming from the entrance. He stood in the doorway, wearing nothing more than the slacks that I had given to him earlier that day. I swallowed hard as I diverted my attention away from his smooth, defined chest.

Clearing my throat I put out the cigar, smashing it a little too roughly. "I don't smoke," I replied unevenly hearing the crack in my voice betray me. "I just enjoy the smell."

Loki nodded but remained quiet. He looked around the room taking in the massive amounts of books and photograph. I stared at him as his green eyes moved around until he suddenly strutted toward the awards, reading each one before turning his attention toward titles of the many books.

"Your father is a scholar." It wasn't a question but I answered with a small mhm anyways. "As is your mother. And, you were to follow in their footsteps."

"I wanted too," I defended bracing myself for another lash of Loki's beatings at calling me weak-minded and easy to control.

However, he didn't and much to my surprise he responded with, "you would do well in such a field."

"Th-thank you," I muttered, pulling my hair behind my ear.

"Why did you not pursue it and flee to S.H.I.E.L.D. instead?"

"I did not flee to S.H.I.E.L.D. They insisted that they needed my help and I declined shortly after Thor arrived but then you attacked New York..." I trailed off noticing the way his back muscles tensed at the memory. "Anyways, it isn't as though I can't go teach after I am finished at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You do not strike me as their candidate for an agent."

Under other circumstances his jibe would have irritated or might have even offended me but he was right. I laughed and leaned back into the chair, "Oh you have no idea how many times I thought that myself."

Loki tilted his head but remained fixated on the books before him. "You do not see yourself fit for the position?"

"Have you not met me? I am the complete opposite of an agent. I am no Phil Coulson or Black Widow," I mumbled noting that he once again tensed up at the mention of Coulson and Natasha Romanoff's name. I puffed out a large amount of air from my cheeks and continued, "I stick to my books. That's where I belong."

"Do you truly believe that?" he countered.

"Well...yeah," I shrugged. I'd never been the brave or adventurous type. Sure, I read about it but that was as far as my expertise went. "And I am very content with that."

"You chose a strange occupation for one who is content hiding among their books." I rolled my eyes. "I have noted that your mother knows of who I am." I started to open my mouth, afraid that her knowledge of it would anger him. "She is a shrewd woman. For a Midgardian that is rather admirable." He paused to look at me over his naked shoulder, a sly smile slipped onto his face. "I wonder where it is that you did not acquire such a redeeming quality."

I scowled, not at all surprised that another jab was going to come sooner it later. "What are you even doing down here? I thought you were asleep."

Loki returned his attention back to the books. He would pull one out, flip through its pages before sliding it back into place and started it over with a new book. He did this a few times before finally gracing me with an answer.

"Your loud footsteps awoke me from my sumber." I chewed on the inside of my cheek knowing full well that I wasn't loud at all. "I was merely curious as to what you were doing. I did not realize that you were trapped in sentimental notions," he said gesturing toward the cigar and unflattering photo, "had I known I would have remained in my chambers."

"Don't you ever miss your father?" I asked knowing that it wasn't just a human thing to mourn those you lost.

After all, Lady Frigga lost all emotion and feeling when Odin died. She mourned his death as though she had only just lost him. And Thor I knew was just as heartbroken. He handled it well but he often regaled in tales of Odin's glory and every so often there were tears in his soft, blue eyes.

Loki scowled. "Odin was not my father. He was but a man who took an infant as a living trophy for a victory against Jötunheimr."

"But he raised you as a prince to Asgard and loved you as a son," I rebutted recalling the many stories I had read of Odin and his three sons.

Loki turned from the books and advanced on me. I sunk into the chair, his long fingers wrapped around the back of it. His face was almost inhuman and the green of his eyes seethed with spite.

"He NEVER loved me as he did his own sons, Thor and Baldur. I was raised as a prince promised a throne never intended for me. I was a thorn in his side, a reminder that I was a monster despite the Asgardian that I believed I was. Do you not know the feeling of never being good enough throughout your entire life?" He cried out, tears clung at the corners of his eyes. "Do you not know the pain of being cast off and to be treated like a beast in your own home?

"Odin did not see me as his son. I was nothing to him. Not a son, nor an Asgardian. Not even a giant of the ice. I was a burden and nothing more."

I inhaled sharply. "I refuse to believe that anyone who would raise a baby and call them their son did not love them."

Loki smirked and shoved his weight off the chair. My entire body rocked back and forth with the movement. "One would think so. Alas, I was meant as a treaty to reunite warring worlds. Living proof that man and beast could live in harmony." He laughed almost maniacally then and I felt myself push deeper into the chair. "Only a beast-" he turned his attention back to the shelves and pulled out a thick book with no title.

Staring at its contents with a quizzical expression he held it up for me to see and pointed at its text. "Can you read this?"

I stared at him, slightly startled at the sudden change of topic. Clearing my throat I looked to see what was on the pages. "Sure," I shrugged taking the book from his grasp. "It's Nordic German. Basically the language Norse Mythology strives on." I frowned. "Can you not read it?"

"These words have lost meaning to us many, many years ago. Much longer than even I have been around."

I furrowed my brow. "How is that even possible?" I asked standing up and bringing the book toward him. "This section," I started pointing at the text, "even talks about you."

Loki shrugged, uninterested. "After the gods left Midgard they left the language of the people behind." He took the book from my hands, his fingers brushing against mine and placed it back in the empty slot. "The people of Midgard tend to put a lot of faith in what they cannot see. Gods do not like being forgotten and so our stories are still passed along to even the Midgardians."

He turned to me, his gaze softening as our eyes locked. The heat rushed to my face and I instantly cursed myself for having such a pallid complexion. There was no doubt in my mind that my cheeks flushed brighter than a fresh cut of the skin.

"Though I suppose our histories have become nothing more than myths and legend for wide-eyed girls to one day learn about." He reached out to grab for my hand, his fingers splaying out my own. "The same myth and legends," he continued in a quieter voice, "for these wide-eyed girls to write about." His fingers slid up my arm, trailing along the curves of my forearm until they landed gently at my neck, "nothing more than myth and legend for these wide-eyed girls to dream and fantasize about."

I gasped as he pulled me into him, my body colliding against his and those soft lips I had touched before claimed my own. I hadn't even had time to respond when a small clearing of someone's throat broke us apart. I turned around, following Loki's gaze to see my mother standing at the entrance.

It was like she had an alarm any time Loki and I even got close.

She raised her eyebrows and crossed get arms against the cheap cotton robe she donned. Her hair was in curlers and a sleeping mash hung around her neck. Even in her ridiculous startlingly like a child afraid of their parent; small and ashamed.

"It's late," she said, her eyes resting sharply on mine.

Our earlier conversation flashed through my mind. The same feeling of being an admonished child while doing the dishes rang clear. Only that time she waited until I was finished with the dishes before she spoke.

"I thought you said it was nothing Hayden-"

"It is nothing mom," I insisted on a sigh as I dried my hands on the dish towel wanting nothing more than to change out of my damp clothes.

"That," she said pointing out the window that overlooked the pool where Loki was still swimming, "does not look like nothing."

"We were just-"

"Hayden, what is going on? Why is he in your life to begin with?" She chewed on the bottom of her lip. "Are you sure you aren't in some sort of trouble?"

"Mom," I exasperated. I really did not want to go into this again. "Remember when you said I was an adult and you trusted that I can handle this? Well I can handle it."

I turned my attention back to Loki. He was out off the pool, wringing the water out of his shirt. The sun shined on his pale, naked chest. Small beads of water trickled down his body, rolling down from his dark, seductive tresses. I blinked and swallowed hard, returning to face my mom with what I hoped was a firm smile.

"I can handle this," I repeated.

However standing side by side with a god that had just kissed me didn't appear to be handling anything. And from the stern look on my mothers face she was thinking the same thing.

"I suggest you try to get some sleep before the sun rises and the kids wake ya," she said not at all interested in anything I had to say.

I nodded and briskly walked past her, muttering goodnight. I stepped onto the cold tiled floor of the kitchen and turned to wait for Loki. My mother smiled sweetly and with her eyes pointed upstairs. Groaning I left to go to my room hoping that she wasn't about to anger a god.

* * *

Loki stared in silence at Hayden's mother, both of them listening to Hayden's heavy footsteps plod up the stairs. The aging woman waited for her daughter's bedroom door to close before she exhaled slowly and began to circle around him like he was the prey of a Bilgesnipe. It would be rather easy to snap her neck without so much as blinking but her confidence mildly amused him. So, he allowed her to continue.

Before she spoke he decide that it be best they skip the threats she had planned to employ upon him. They would have no meaning to him and he would much rather not be angered. Hayden would not be pleased of whatever outcome that may bring.

"I know that you are aware of my true being and I am also aware that you know much more about me than the common Midgardian does. For that I commend you for not many can see past my charms. That being said my approval only goes so far. I implore you to choose your following words carefully."

The woman before him did not even flinch. Instead she made a chortle from deep within her throat and tilted her head to the side "All I want to know is what the God of Mischief is doing with my daughter. She is of no use to you."

Loki licked the bottom of his lips and considered his options. He could tell the woman the truth about Hayden working for S.H.I.E.L.D and her purpose on Asgard. But that seemed far less amusing and the truth often bored him. Besides it was of no concern to the Midgardian before him of what his true intentions with Hayden were.

Hayden's mother raised an untrimmed brow, waiting for an answer. He was vaguely reminded of his childhood with Thor and Baldur, the look upon the Midgardian's face similar to one that Frigga would wear upon hers.

"My intentions with Hayden are intended for my knowledge alone. She is but of great use to me in my own enjoyment and self-purpose."

"You mean you're fucking her?"

He was not taken aback by the abrasive choice of words. Rather he found himself liking the hag even more. It really was a wonder where Hayden got her meek, quiet demeanor from. She'd have been much more entertaining were she more like her mother.

"She is an adult," he chided. "I presume whoever she is fucking is her business alone."

Hayden's mother waved away his comment. "She is naive and doesn't know what trouble you really stir. What kind of spell do you hold over her?"

"I am certain that you have heard I am quiet powerless as of now."

"So you think Hayden is some sort of key in helping you get your powers back?"

Loki couldn't help but smile. "Ooooh, you are a shrewd one."

"Look," she snapped, "I know there isn't much I can do. You could kill me without hesitation. Just don't hurt her please."

He knew the request was coming yet he still was taken by surprise. Hayden was so simple-minded at times that he thought of her as nothing more than a butterfly. Pretty to look at, enjoyable to watch and engage at times but no qualms in hurting. Like a butterfly she was fragile, went where the wind blew, those delicate wings so easy to rip off.

Yes, he planned to have Hayden help him in regaining his powers. Thor was once punished by Odin, left completely powerless unlike he was, thrown onto Midgard with only the help of a weak woman and her companions. Though Thor was a fool and allowed his desire and emotions for the Midgardian to best him.

Loki, however, was no fools. He would not succumb to human feelings like Thor and Baldur had. But, the void of romantic notions aside the idea of hurting Hayden seemed almost barbaric. And, not in a fun way either.

What kind of monster would pluck the wings off of a useless butterfly?

Yet...people were hurt all the time.

"That is no promise that I can assure you I intend to keep." The older woman's mouth tightened into a thin line. "However, it is not in my intentions to bring harm unto your daughter."

Hayden's mother put her hands to her hips and sighed. "I guess that will do."


End file.
